A Gift
by Ioli Ophelia
Summary: Harry Potter has come in to a mysterious inheratence and has ended up with 2 mates. what happens when the complete the bond but leave with out a second thought leaving Harry with a special gift. Will the two mates want Harry back and will Harry want them
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok here's a story for yay. This is my first real slash which is being written by request so be semi nice ok. No scratch that just be constructive. Also I know I don't have the best grammar and spelling but nobody it perfect and the whole beta thing it confusing and a lot extra to do. I just like to write. Simple as that. So hope you all enjoy XD**

**Ps. I own nothing because if I did I would be super rich and wouldn't resort to writing fan fic's as an entertainment I would be in the Rio talking to Blue. Lol.**

**IMPORTANT READ!**

**Summary: Severus Snape is a dominant Vampire and Lucius Malfoy is a dominate veela. The two are mates. But how does that work? That means the two is a three and guess who is there little submissive. What type of mysterious creature is little Harry read to find out.**

**NO HORCRUX'S and Voldemort is dead he died in Harrys first year when he couldn't get the stone he wasted away to nothing cause that is the only way this would work.**

**WARNING: Contains some child neglect and slash and dark feelings. So yay. **

Chapter 1

Severus was laying on his king sized mattress with his long time mate Lucius Malfoy. It was the summer and this was the time they treasured the most. Though the two were mates they were incomplete. But that didn't stop the two from loving each other more than anything. The two had the whole wold in the palms of their hands now that the dark lord was permanently gone. They served no one and were loyal to only to each other.

Draco Malfoy was the product of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius had only created an heir because his father desired him to. There was no romance in the two Malfoy's relationship but the two were inseparable friends. The two after all had pretty much grown up together. Lucius had made a deal with his father when he had turned 16. That was the day he had found out that Severus Snape was his mate. The deal was that as long as he created an heir first then Lucius had his father's blessing with the relationship.

Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were dominate mates and were both decently powerful wizards but that wasn't all. Severus Snape was a vampire who came into his inheritance on his 16 birthday. Lucius, like Severus also came into his inheritance; However, Lucius was a veela. Both mates were madly in love with each other and were perfectly content with their bond as it was. They were happy as a couple. Both mates knew that there was a third in their bond but he or she had never showed up so they assumed that there submissive was either dead or too young. But even though it went against instinct the two were completely content with their bond.

As the two mates were recovering from nightly activities they felt a new bond. Both male shot up and looked at each other. Their mate had just come into their inheritance.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Fifteen year old Harry Potter sat on his bed restlessly waiting for the clock to strike 12. In five minutes he would be sixteen years old. One year away from being able to leave the Dursley's, and a month away from being able to return to his real home Hogwarts. Harry was literally counting down the days.

Harry continued to stare at his ceiling as willed time to go by when he noticed that it was one minute till midnight. He was about to do a count down until an insistent owl appeared outside his window and insisted entry. As he got up and opened his small bedroom window and explosion of pain erupted from an unknown source within the 15 now 16 year old body. Harry had bitten his lip to hide and silence his pain because the last thing he needed was his uncle coming in to his room at his time of night.

Harry actually hadn't been out of his small bedroom all summer. His aunt and uncle decided it was best to keep him inside his room out of sight. The locks on his door were unlocked from lunch and supper. That was the time Harry used to wash and relieve himself. The only catch was 'don't get caught'. It was Petunia, Harry's aunt that periodically unlocked his door as well as placing small amounts of food through his cat flapped door once a day. Harry was continuously grateful for his aunt's sympathy for he would most likely have starved to death.

Harry's life was different even for a wizard. When Harry was just a year old he had defeated the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. And when he was just eleven he had prevented his return which permanently vanquished him. From age eleven Harry was treated as a savior in the wizarding world. Well by most people. Harry's potions professor Severus Snape wasn't that nice in fact he completely loathed his very existence. The Slythern's weren't too nice either. So there were those who hated him and those who completely worshiped him. In Harry opinion neither was the better option. Harry wasn't the boy who lived or the savior of all wizarding kind or the chosen one, in Harry's mind he was just Harry and no one could tell him any different. His low esteem of himself could be blamed on his "wonderful" muggle relatives who raise him with "overwhelming love that was fit for a king."

Due to his famous status it was actually quite hard to find real friends. Most people only befriended the boy who live do that they could claim they knew him or to grab some fame for themselves. Harry's first real friend Ron Weasley turned out to be a not so good of friend in third year. It became apparent to the young red head that he wasn't going on a grand hero adventure when their second year had gone by uneventful. He however came back crying for forgiveness when Harry and Hermione went on an adventure that had saved Harry's Godfather Sirius Black from being wrongly imprisoned. However this wasn't forgiven due Harry knowing exactly why Ron was back and quickly denied friendship. The only friends Harry had were Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottem and the Weasley Twins, Fred and George. The only family that Harry considered family was his God father, Sirius Black and his mate Remus Lupin.

So Harry had grabbed the letter hoping it was from his god father Padfoot he liked to call him or one of his few friends when his entire body exploded into pain. He had bitten his lips to prevent sound until he passed out. It wasn't until an hour or so later that he had woken to hear a soft coo of an owl. The owls coos were soothing as well as puzzling. Was it natural for owls to coo. That was the first thought that filled Harry's mind until he looked at the letter in his hand that was neatly addressed **Harry Potter, Creature inheritance, Gringotts Wizards Bank.**

**A/N: I had an idea so I wrote it so here lol. Tell me if you like it : ) if you have ideas please let me know and please review they make me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok since I got a positive response to this story I'll continue lol hope you like it. Please remember to review they are motivating. **

**Summary: Harry has received a mysterious letter after feeling lots of pain as he turned sixteen. Why? Read and find out. And Lucius and Severus are mates and lovers and they have just felt their mate come of age.**

Chapter 2

Harry had stared blankly and tiredly at the letter labeled **Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Gringotts Wizards Bank.** He knew this was nothing good. Harry always tried to be as normal as possible. He tried to be a typical teenager and it was obvious he was anything but. He knew what ever this letter contained it probably wasn't anything that would make him more normal. He knew whatever the letter said would make him more unique then he wanted. It was also times like this that Harry was glad that he was locked into his room for the summer. Anything weird going on would throw his Uncle into a furious purple faced fit. Harry shuddered just thinking of the possibilities not noticing that not only the letter was out of place but as well as his looks. Summoning up some of his Gryffindor courage he slowly opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Harry J. Potter_

_It has come into the attention of Gringotts that you at 12:00 am on July 31 came into a dormant inheritance that occurs within your line of your father. It has also come to our attention that not only are you not aware of your family inheritance but as well as uneducated in their ways. Due to you being the last surviving member of your line all we can provide you with is an ancient book passed down as is instructed in all Potter wills. You will find a shrunken book that will enlarge at the words 'Aperta futurum.' Please write us if you have any concerns._

_Griphook _

_Gringotts Wizard Bank_

Harry looked confusedly at the letter but did as instructed and found the miniature book at the bottom of the envelope. As soon as he had it in his hand he muttered the suggested incantation and watched the book enlarge to thin leather bound book that only had a few pages titled _Devas_. Harry opened the book and began reading not realising his appearance had changed as well as his magic.

_History_

_Through generations of humanity humans have worshiped many creatures alike. In ancient times usually around Greece the people worshiped the gods. Some of the gods who were worshiped were the nature spirits. Nature spirits were believed to be connected to nature with an unbreakable bond. It was also believed that the nature spirits controlled the amount of crops produced and the amount of animals in certain areas as well as the weather and the state of water bodies in their area. There are and were many lands who had different creatures who controlled nature. The most human like and the most powerful of the nature spirits were called Devas. Devas's however are becoming more scarce as nature declines. The more nature then the more devas born. It has been known that usually only more powerful witches or wizards can become devas because only stronger magic can awaken he gene because of the decline if nature._

_Types of Devas's_

_There are three types of Devas. The Nature, Water, and Storm Devas are the three species that roam the earth. After that the Devas are split into two subcategories, Dominant and Submissive._

_Nature Devas_

_A Nature Devas is named due to their connection with nature. A nature Devas can grow and raise any garden to maximum health and grow any plant in any condition. It was described by an unnamed nature devas that they could feel the plants feelings. They knew what the plants like and what they didn't. The devas talked about how each plant was like an individual creature. A life of its own. He had talked about how each little plant had a voice of its own and when put together they made beautiful music. This however remains unproven. Another ability of a nature devas is their ability to communicate with any creature, magical and non-magical. It is said that even before coming into inheritance the individual gets along well with animals and plant life. _

_A nature devas can be classified into two groups. The first is a Dominant Devas. A dominant devas tend to be tall and fit. Though not always heavily muscled they are quite strong. A Dominant usually has one or two mates. A Submissive and a Sub-Dominate. There are no devas that are Sub-Dominants. A devas is either a Dominant of a Submissive. A Dominant Nature Devas can be identified by their larger figure and there brown eyes. The brown eyes of a Dominate Nature Devas are used to hypnotize and calm. It has been witnessed that a Dominate Devas to use their eyes to ensnare their mate. The brown gives the effect of calmness and peace. The brown coloration is also said to mimic the color of tree bark and autumn leaves. The Dominate devas is the only dominate devas to not have a mark of any kind. Gender does not decide whether or not one is Dominate or Submissive nature devas. It completely depends on one's personality. _

_It is also to be noted that the Devas gene is not passed down from generation. It is often skipped and manifests randomly. It is also noted that a Devas never mates another devas. The reason is unknown. Usually devas's are mated to either a wizard or another type of intelligent magical creature, the most common are vampires, werewolfs, veelas, or sirens. _

_A Submissive nature Devas are the opposite of the Dominate. Though they are not tiny they are not tall either. Usually around the height 5' to 5'8. A submissive Devas always has two mates. It is unclear why. It is said that a Submissive devas needs two mates in order to conceive a child. The fertile cycle of a Submissive reins from spring to summer. Though always fertile conception is more likely during this time. It is said that a fertile cycle mimics that of surrounding nature. A devas no matter the gender can conceive a child. The child conceived is usually not a devas. It is rare to have a devas in two generations in a row. A Submissive nature devas can be identified by their smaller figure and bright green eyes. The eyes are noted to be used to lure a mate. A way of seduction. It is also said that they mimic a forest green though a devas's eyes can vary from different shades of green .However the easiest way to identify a submissive devas is by the swirl like mark upon the shoulder._

_Water devas_

_Water devas's can be identified by their connection to water. They are often found by water bodies or in a close by area. Like the nature devas they are split into two sub categories. _

_Dominate water devas are large and have eyes that are usually dark shade of green. The mark of the dominate water devas is that of a green symmetrical shape at the bottom of the foot . The gender can vary from female to male. It is said that if one looks too long in the eyes of a dominate water devas you would find yourself in a sleep. A Dominate water devas also prefers to be by large water bodies such as the ocean or sea. It is no secret that a Dominate prefers salt water to fresh. A water Devas, unlike the nature devas only ever takes one mate. If the mate dies so does the water devas. _

_A submissive water devas are actually always female. The reason is also unknown. It is believed that water devas originated from naiads. Water maidens from ancient Greece. The submissive can be identified by their blue eyes and slim figure. It is also known that a submissive prefers smaller bodies of water. It is said that the smaller bodies of water are easier to protect young in as well as having a homier feel._

_Like the nature devas, water devas's cannot mate other devas's. However depending on the Dominant or Submissive and their gender actually defines whether or not the child is a water devas or not. If the devas is the submissive then all the female offspring would be a water devas as well as well as visa versa. _

_Storm Devas_

_ Storm Devas are the creature that are connected to the weather. It is common knowledge that a storm devas can influence the weather. It takes a lot of magic to completely change the weather but it is possible. Most storm devas's only influence weather in small ways such as lighter or heavier rain fall or calmer of fiercer storms. A storm devas can be identified by a marking on the back of the neck. The coloration depends on whether or not one is a Dominate or a Submissive. A dominate is always male however the submissive can either be male or female._

_ Dominate storm devas's are usually quite muscular and tall usually around the range of 6'. A dominate can be identified by their dark eyes. They are usually a dark charcoal grey or a deep dark brown. The dark eyes are used to capture and hold. The neck marking is usually a dark color and about the size of an average palm .It has been rumored that once looking at a dominate storm devas's eyes for a long period of time one could be put into a trance that can only be released if the storm devas wills it so. A storm devas is usually more comfortable around open areas such as prairies or even deserts._

_ Submissive storm devas are usually are around 5'5 to 5'7. The storm devas is the largest devas species. This species of devas also can vary from female to male for both Submissive and Dominate. This species as well does not mate other devas. The submissive can be identified by their light grey eyes. They gray is said to mimic storm clouds. The neck marking of the submissive is usually a light grey or a translucent white. A Submissive tend to be more comfortable in colder areas such as up north. In this species of devas the child is usually never a devas but the species of the other partner. A submissive mates for life to only one mate; however, a Dominate can have multiple mates at any time. A Dominate storm deva does not mate for life._

_Other information_

_When a devas's inheritance comes into play at the age of 16 they have the urge to find there mate or mates. A devas can identify there mate by their aura. A devas's mate is said to have a combination of colors in their auras rather than just one like the others the devas may see. Everybody has one aura color unless they are a devas mate. _

_When impregnated, devas's may experience random bursts of accidental magic and a stronger attraction to their element. It has been witnessed that wild creatures are very protective pregnant devas's no matter the element. Pregnancy can be identified for all devas's by the desire to be closer to their element and by their morning sickness. _

_Pregnancy's of male and females are similar but different. A female's pregnancy is the same as humans except there pregnancy lasts for only 7 months. A male however gives birth usually after 6 months. The birth canal in the male submissive forms around a week prior to the birth as well as the milk in the breast area. The body readies its self which a week before which is how one know when they are to birth soon. _

_Another thing to note about devas's is that they are extremely protective of their young. A devas would fight to the death to protect their young. It is also known that a devas needs to have some sort of connection to their mate wither it is by presence or by a personal item in order to stay healthy. The sent acts as a type of essential vitamin. _

Harry had finished reading. He was doing his best not to panic. So according to this book he was a devas but now he had to figure out which one. He knew he wasn't a submissive water devas because he wasn't a girl. So the next thing to do was to look for marks. Harry walked to his mirror and gasped slightly at his appearance. His eyes were a brighter green and his hair looked tamer but not by much; however his hair looked a whole lot more silky. Harry then took off his shirt and stared in awe. His body was smoother and un-blemished. His body had a slight curve and as he turned he saw it a blue swirl on his left shoulder. That when it hit him he was a Submissive nature devas. That would mean he was a submissive, he would have to give birth and find two mates.

Damn why couldn't he be normal.

**A/N: ok so since I got a positive reaction I decided to continue thank you. Please let me know what you think. So please review it would be muchly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok here's the third chapter of the gift. Can any of you guess what the gift is lol. If you can then you's are a really smart reader's yes you's are. Lol. I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time. Hope you guys all like the chapter and if you don't feel free to give me a shout or a knock on the head for writing something completely ridiculous. **

Chapter 3

It was near the end of the summer break and Severus Snape was re-stalking potions for the infirmary. It angered him that he had to use the last bit of his precious time by making potions when he could be spending time with his lovely mate. The very thought of his mate almost made the expressionless man smile. And he did not smile for many people.

To Severus Snape his mate was his life. He and his inner vampire couldn't see any imperfection. He knew he had a third mate and they now were of age and he had an urge to find him or her but he truly believed he didn't need him or her. He was perfectly content with his Lucius. He and his mate had tried for children; however no matter how many fertility potions they fed each other they just couldn't carry a child. They were Dom's and their bodies were not made for such tasks. They had to wait for their Sub in order to have children. It wasn't that Severus was family man it was the fact that his vampire continuously pushed him to have younglings to teach and to carry on his legacy. Lucius's veela was the same. Though he had Draco his veela wanted a child that was his mates and he had a hard time denying his veela the things it really wanted. When it came to natural instincts creatures could be very insistent.

Severus knew he would find his mate soon. He could feel it in his very being that he would meet his sub soon. He had concluded that his mate was a Hogwarts student due to the feeling and the age of his mate. He couldn't help but wonder what type of creature his mate would be. He just hoped to merlin that his mate wasn't a foolish Gryffindor. He would gladly take a Hufflepuff before a Gryffindor. He hoped his new mate wouldn't mind him or his Lucius after all they were a bit older.

If he didn't like his mate he could always take him or her to bed and seal the bond and leave it at that. That way he would have the urge to claim him or her. Sure claiming meant that his mate couldn't have another but it also meant that there wouldn't be any side effects having him or her around. He wouldn't feel the urge to jump his mate. He or she would already be his through claiming. He just had to resist the urge to show affection not that he showed much to begin with.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lucius was sitting at the kitchen table as he sipped his green tea. He hated the stuff but it had numerous health benefits and that's all that mattered. He had a lot to ponder. He knew he was always welcome at Hogwarts. Perhaps it would best to take a brief leave of absence in order to seal the bonding with his new mate if he met him or her. That was probably the best idea. It would take a single floo call in order to arrange that. He had more than half of the ministry in the palm of his hand. It wouldn't take much.

He hoped his mate was beautiful; veela's appreciated beauty more than anything even knowledge. They had a slight vanity complex. He didn't care as long as his mate was beautiful and kind. He didn't want a brat as a mate. A spoiled mate would not do. A veela's mate especially a Sub was a bragging tool. If he had a bad submissive it would be a disgrace. As a Malfoy he had to have the best. If he didn't then he would not associate with it other than forming a basic claiming bond. That's all he really had to do. After all after that it was all choice. He could choose to claim then leave. His creature couldn't do anything about it because he claimed him or her or his creature would be happy with that. Sure he wouldn't get the child he desperately wanted but he could always blood adopt. It wasn't the child that his veela wanted but that would have to do.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was counting down the days till he could leave his dreadful prison. It was now Tuesday and September first was on Friday. Friday at 11 o clock he would board the Hogwarts express and he would return his home since 11, Hogwarts. He was excited. Harry couldn't wait till he could breathe fresh air again. He missed it. His owl Hedwig was at Hermione's for the summer so that his precious friend could remain free and healthy during the summer. It sucked that he was alone but his friends health was more important. In Harrys mind, other people were more important than he. It was how he was raised. He couldn't help that he wasn't good enough he just was. He was just Harry.

As he looked out his barred window, the light reflecting and eliminating his forest green eyes he listened closely to the outside world. The book described how devas's could hear plants and the book was absolutely right. His window faced the back yard where the back garden was. He could hear the hum and the soothing coos of the pink rose bushes. Truth be told it was the only thing keeping his sane in his solitude. What the book didn't say was that the plants themselves actually seemed to have a soul. They talked and loved just like humans. Harry couldn't but help find a new love for the growing flowers outside his window even though then never rested or stopped talking. It seemed to him that the flowers realised he was listening to them and somehow decided it was best to chatter nonstop beneath his window. If they weren't chatting meaningless words then they were singing nonsense songs that seemed to not really mean anything.

It wasn't only the plants he could hear. Often small birds would sit by his window and talk rapidly about the outside world. He happened to make friends with a small pidgin who called himself spot. It was an odd name for a bird but Harry supposed it fit because the bird had an odd spot on its breast. Other birds would sit outside his window and sing innocent songs with a carefree attitude. Harry wished with all his heart he could be like a bird. Carefree and free to do whatever he pleases. That would be the life.

Harry smiled as he departed from his window. In a few short days he would be home and he couldn't wait.

A/N Next chapter the awaited meeting of the mates yay.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok here's a new chapter. I've been busy so I haven't had a chance to update this story and I also have another story in progress. Hope you all like it and if you have any questions feel free to review and I will try my best to answer them in my next chapter. Chou!**

**Pairing: SS/LM/HP**

The ring of a bell alarm clock broke through the silent house early morning in the family home of the Dursley's. That high toned ring signified the beginning of the day of September the first. It was eight in the morning and Harry Potter was sitting in his room shacking with excitement. He had not slept a wink the previous night not that he could usually with the hunger pains and the nonstop chatter of the pink roses and his animal friend Spot who somehow decided that his window sill would make a wonderful home. In precisely three hours he would be leaving on the Hogwarts Express to his true home Hogwarts the school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Harry listened carefully to see whether or not his uncle was getting up. He began to hear the sounds of life enter the house. It wouldn't be long now.

Since his inheritance Harry had thought a lot about how his life would be different. The part that made him the most excited was the fact that he would have a mate, and not just one mate but two. Two perfect people who would love him unconditionally. As soon as he found that out, that mates were destined soul mates he immediately fell in love with the idea. Harry never felt real love, not that he could remember at least. He knew his friends loved him to a certain extent but to him it really didn't count. No matter how much they proclaimed they adored him it was always in a strictly friendly manor.

Harry had kept in some contact with his few friends; however, he had failed to tell them of his inheritance. He was scared they would leave him like Ron did at the end of second year. He knew deep inside they would never betray him but he couldn't help but have some doubt in his heart.

He waited and waited until he heard the locks on his door clicking to open to the door. He immediately stood up and waited for his door to open. He held his breath, he had no idea who would be reliving him of his small bedroom. His small summer prison.

He let out a breath of relief when he realised it was his aunt who opened his door. It could have been painful if it was his uncle.

"Go down stairs and get your things, you leave in half an hour so clean yourself up as well." His aunt demanded but he couldn't help but notice her surprised look. Did he really look that different?

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

He couldn't wait to go outside again. Being stuck indoors was beginning to make him angsty. He walked to the bathroom across the hall and had a record fast shower. He practically sprinted down the stairs and grabbed his trunk from beneath and waited patiently by the front door out of sight from window view. His uncle would not be too happy if anyone outside were to see their freak nephew. To his uncle and aunt appearances were everything.

His Uncle was eating still; he could see him in the dining room. Harry looked longingly at the food; he would have to wait till he got on the train till he could have anything to eat. There was very little chance that his uncle would feed his abnormal nephew when he could have something to eat later in the day at his freaky school without costing them a single pound.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After the slow agonising meal his uncle ate and after listening to his uncle rant about his unnatural ways and freakishness during a much too long car ride he was finally at Kings Cross Train Station. He had a half an hour till the train departed. The perfect amount of time to find an empty compartment. He crossed the barrier between nine and ten and entered platform nine and three quarters. He immediately entered the train and put his trunk and owl cage away. After his things were put away he left his compartment and walked off the train to see if he could see his friends. The first friend he saw was of course Hermione. As soon as she saw him she squealed and promptly abandoned her parents to run up and hug him.

"Oh my gosh Harry. It's so good to see you. I've missed you so much. Have you got your homework done yet?" she said all this rapidly in the crook of his neck. As she pulled back and took a good look at him she gasped. "What happened to you? You look so different."

Harry laughed typical Hermione. "I received an inheritance on my birthday." He smiled fondly at her to only receive a punch on the arm. "Ow what was that for?"

"For not telling me sooner. But you do look good. Not that you didn't before. And you didn't answer my question, did you do your homework?" Harry looked at her amused as he watched his friend go from annoyed to happy to apologetic looking too annoyed in a span of ten seconds.

"No I couldn't get to it." He knew Hermione wouldn't miss what that meant. Her two second angry look confirmed it.

"I'll help you on the train. Have you found a compartment yet?"

"Yah and thanks." Harry grinned and walked with his long-time friend to her parents so that she could say good bye.

As the two friends were about to climb on to the train a flash of a vibrant color caught his eye. He gasped as he felt his body respond in an embarrassing way down south. He immediately looked around with a surprised and curious friend by his side.

Hermione looked surprised but said nothing. Since her friend said he had received an inheritance she knew his new odd behavior had to do something with that. She just followed him.

Harry walked through the crowed to look for his mate. He was excited and couldn't wait to see who it was. He followed the color easily. Even though there were so many other colors around this one was by far the best looking. He moved two more people out of the way and a stone like weight fell into the pit of his stomach. Lucius Malfoy was the origin of his mates aura. Lucius Malfoy was his mate. He quickly turned and ran on to the train without a second thought hoping the man would not notice his brief presence. He sat down still shock before jumping at the sound of a door slamming shut. He looked up and saw Hermione.

"What was all that about Harry? What was your inheritance?"

Harry looked up surprised but smiled. He knew when Hermione acted demanding like this she was just worried. "I'm a nature devas" he all but whispered but his friend heard it.

"Are you sure Harry there really rare I remember reading about them."

"Yay I'm sure."

"Ok so what was with you running off?"

"I don't want to talk about it, later ok."

"Fine but your telling me got it!"

"Yay I know Mione."

His friend smiled and sat down. A few moments later the train began to move and the departed to Hogwarts for another "boring" year as Harry frantically tried to finish a summers worth of homework.

HPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lucius was dropping off his only son, heir and child off for another year of schooling when he smelt the most delicious smell in existence. Even his Severus didn't smell this good. He looked over to see who made such a smell and his eyes widened. The person he saw was Potter who looked just as surprised. The Potter brat was his mate. Severus would not be too happy. He would be furious. He watched as the boy left and frowned. He had hoped to have a good mate. Not a brat of a boy. His heart clenched as he thought of his childless future and a miserable bonding. Yes Severus would not be happy at all when he told him. Not happy at all.

A/N: ok a brief encounter : ) hope you don't mind the chapter ending and I'll try to update soon ok. And please please please REVIEW. I like to know opinions: ) and the inspire me to write so it's a win win. You get your opinion listened (read) too and I get reviews : ) think about it is a win win situation.

PS. He boo boo let's get ourselves a picnic basket. "ok yogi"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok so I know I haven't updated for a really really long time. I was doing finals and such. But here is the next chapter to the gift enjoy. Question do lots of people read author notes of skip by?**

Chapter 5

Harry was sitting as he finished his potions essay. It was ridiculously long but it was expected considering the potions master Severus Snape had assigned the summer homework. As he finished he was getting more anxious as time went by. He felt so cut off. It was like being thirsty but he didn't want water, he wanted to be outside. He would do anything to be outside.

As he looked over he smiled as he watched his good friend look over his charms homework. He watched her smile in approval. As he continued to watch her he looked past her appearance and watched her aura. To him she looked like a soft purple. It swirled around his friend. He knew the color suited her.

"Harry, harry….."

He snapped out of his thoughts and saw his friend looking at him oddly. But anyone would if they were being stared at.

"Uh yay."

"What are you looking at?"

"Sorry did you know you auras purple?"

"You can see auras? That's amazing I wonder if I can. There could be a spell or charms I'll look in the library when we get back."

"All right Mione."

He smiled, she never changed. He looked out the window before he continued his work. The longing for the outdoors was very distracting. Again he was lost in thought.

He wished Sirius had come and seen him off but he was in America with his mate Remus. American Wizards were more tolerant towards werewolves and it wasn't against the law to start a family which was a long time wish for both individuals. In America both could get good jobs and start a family. He knew Remus would probably be pregnant by the end of the year. He was happy for them

He again snapped out of his thoughts when his two other favorite people entered the compartment. That's when he heard it, the small giggles. He looked and saw the wiggling plant in the arms of his friend Neville Longbottem. He had the strongest urge to grab and run. This was the first piece of vegetation he had been in contact with all summer. Just as he was about to snap his very intuitive friend Luna Lovegood gracefully and quietly grabbed the plant from Neville's arms and passed it quickly to his. He wasn't too surprised it was a Luna thing. Before Neville could protest about his plant Luna sat in his lap and nuzzled his cheek and entered a conversation with Hermione. He watched Neville carefully and saw him hold Luna gently with a blushing face. It was sweet that he and Luna were together.

As soon as he knew it was ok Harry curled up on his seat with the plant encased in the crook of his arms. He gently stroked the bumpy surface of the leathery skin on the plant. He smiled when he receive an almost purr like sound in return. He knew this plant liked him because it was stilling and relaxing under his touch.

"Blimey Harry how did you do that."

Once again Harry snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at his friend surprised and held the plant closer. He looked serious and protective all at the same time.

"He won't take it away Harry." Luna spoke in her usual dreamy voice but held Neville to make her point stronger.

"I won't take it Harry it's just the plant hasn't stilled since I got it."

Harry just smiled and shrugged. Hermione beamed and immediately noted this side of his new inheritance. "Can I tell them Harry." Hermione asked in a kind voice that she only reserved for her best friend when he was feeling sensitive. He shrugged and smiled he didn't care that they knew they were his friends too.

"Harry came into his inheritance and he's a nature devas." Hermione exclaimed the new information happily.

"What's a Devas?" Neville looked confused.

"He's a fairy." Said Luna dreamily.

That caught Harry's attention pretty fast. "No I'm not I'm a nature spirit. There is a big difference." Luna just giggled.

"So plants like you then?" asked a still puzzled Neville.

"Yep"

That ended the conversation. The rest of the trip was spent in a comfortable silence. The only thing on Harrys mind was what he was going to do about his mate problem.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lucius Malfoy was at his manor sitting in front of his fireplace in his favorite chair with a top brand of elf wine in his hand. Harry Potter was his mate. No Harry Potter was his and Severus mate. But as he thought of it and looked back Harry Potter was defiantly not ugly. He couldn't deny this fact as he remembered the wide surprised eyes of the Potter heir. The boys eyes were the most brilliant green he had ever seen. Not a lime green but still unnatural. The green drew him in. His veela wanted him to scoop up the boy and claim him then and there. It wasn't just his eyes that attracted him. The boy's body was small and had a slight curve like he was made for him. His hair was longer and was wavy and looked like it was silky to the touch.

He sighed. He didn't know what to do. He didn't expect his veela to be head over heels after just a brief sight of his mate. His veela was already screaming at him to find ways to woo and please his submissive. It was obvious that his veela was attached already. He didn't expect such a strong feeling towards Potter. He thought he had a choice and in this moment he wasn't quite sure. And if his other beloved mate acted against Potter he wasn't sure how his veela would act.

He got up and put his glass down. His house elves were probably done with packing his luggage. He ordered for his luggage to be delivered before he flooed over to his mates apartments. The rooms were nice but were filled with darker colors. He had an urge to brighten the place but he would do that later when he was completely moved in.

He called his mates name. He should know his 'exciting' news. He walked through the rooms until he came to their bed and upon it was a note.

_My Mate_

_I'm already at the great hall. I had to leave early due to matters in the infirmary. I shall be back after the feast._

_S_

Great now I had to wait. Bit at least I didn't have to tell him. Vampires can tell who their mates are by sight. It just a gut feeling that overwhelms you to the point of anxiety. He would know as soon as he saw the boy. This made him feel better. But he was slightly sorry that he wouldn't see his mate's reaction and his veela was already wining that he wasn't going to see his new mate. Well since the feast was going on he could take a walk and that's just what he did.

HPHPHPPHPPHPHPHPHP

Severus Snape was sitting in his chair at the very edge of the great table in the front of the hall waiting for the annoying brats to enter the hall. The first students began to trickle into the hall. He looked away and focused onto his table to watch his Slytherin's discreetly. All the students from second year up seem to be seated. The first years came in after a few moments. As usual they looked scared shitless. He couldn't wait till his first lesson. Though he hated the brats especially the young ones he liked finding who had the talent for potions and who didn't. Other than that he hated his job. After the headmasters opening speech he decided to look around. His mate was here he could feel it in his bones. He looked at his table and inspected each student carefully. Nothing. He looked at the Ravenclaw table, he wouldn't mind one of them as a mate, they were usual alright in potions. Again nothing. The Hufflepuff table he dreaded looking at but his mate wasn't there and the ball fell to the pit of his stomach. That left the Gryffindor table. And he knew that's where his mate sat. He looked carefully and slowly. His sight stopped on the boy he loathed. Harry Potter. As he laid his eyed on him their eyes locked with each other. The pit less black with the bright green.

They held each other's gazes until the boy looked startled and ran outside the hall.

Shit.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was in a light sleep. He had finished his summer homework with the help of his friends. He woke up with a start as he heard the light squeal of protest of the train brakes as the train slowed down. He got up and reluctantly passed the plant to Neville but he didn't mind as much because he got to go outside. He practically ran outside and threw himself to the ground relishing in the feeling of the surrounding earth. He heard some laughing from fellow student s but he couldn't help but ignore it. He soon got up and found his friends waiting for him with smiles on their faces. He knew they didn't mind. He liked that about them that they accepted him for who he was and not what he was. He got up and went to the carriages taking not of the whispering of the thesteral's. As soon as they arrived they made their way to the great hall. Luna walked to the Ravenclaw table and He, Neville and Hermione went to the Gryffindor table together. The feast progressed as usual the sorting, the headmaster's speech and then the amazing feast that started each year.

As he was eating he began to look around when a color caught his eye. It took him not even a few seconds to realize that the color was, the color of his mate. He looked around eagerly. Though his one mate was Lucius Malfoy he hoped his other mate was someone he could love. But as soon as that thought entered his mind it left. He stared at the head table in disbelief. His mate was none other than Severus Snape. His eyes met his and his breath caught. An unexpected longing. They stared for what seemed forever until the thought hit him. His mates hated him. They despised him, they very ground he walked on they cursed. He felt like he could cry and he could feel the tears well in his eyes. He broke the contact and ran before he cried in front of everybody.

He ran without a destination in mind and as he turned a corner he hit a wall. But the wall wasn't a wall it was a person and when he looked up he froze. He stared at the man named Lucius Malfoy. With tears running down his cheeks he fell to his knees and couldn't help but cry in sobs. He made a surprised gasp when he felt strong arms lift him and hold him tightly. He quieted, stilled and calmed. A hand was gently rubbing soothing circles on his back. He looked up and surprisingly saw almost cat like eyes staring back. That's when it hit him. Lucius's creature was in control.

**A/N: thanx for reading please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so I know I have been gone for a while. I have moved and now live all by myself. It's a big step in life. Not to mention school as just ended and job hunting has begun. So lots to do. This story isn't abandoned so don't fret. I'm back and writing.**

**I'm trying to think of things to do with this story as well. Anyone have any idea on what they want to happen good/ bad to any character. Should I bring in spot as a character? Or animals of any kind. Perhaps a magical creature could adopt him from the forest but what kind? So much to think about**

**Let me know :3**

Chapter 6

Lucius Malfoy was walking aimlessly through the stone hallways of Hogwarts. He was lost in thought as he reminisced about his Hogwarts years. He missed his childhood youth not that he was old. Veela's could live centuries provided that they had their mates and that the mate weren't killed somehow. The trick was, was that a veela literally used their mates as a nutrient to stay young and beautiful. No mate then no youth.

It was the same for vampires except the creature required the life blood of a mate instead.

Lucius sighed, he knew when he got back to his rooms his mate would be in a terrible mood. It would most likely take a week or so for his vampire to calm down. He wallowed in uncharacteristic self-pity as he walked and turned random corners. He walked with no destination in mind. He was allowed to go anywhere he pleased, the headmaster said so himself as long as he didn't bug the students during class time or traumatize anyone unnecessarily.

Just as he was about to turn yet another corner he was rapidly sprung out of thought when somebody suddenly crashed into him. He was about to turn his sharp tongue to them but that thought died when a heavenly sent invaded and clouded his mind.

He looked down and his eyes connected with those of his youngest mate. As he looked at the younger man his breath hitched as his silver grey eyes were ensnared into the vivid green trap of seduction. And before he knew it he was kicked out of front seat of his body. His Veela quickly gained control. The only thing Lucius could do now was watch. This was going to be more troublesome considering he couldn't control the situation. As he was about to protest and complain against his other inner self he heard the sound he wished he would never hear, the sound his veela wished he would never hear. His precious mate was crying his heart out. The very sound made his veela's heart break.

Before Lucius could even suggest something his veela crouched down and immediately grabbed the teen and tried to console him to his best ability. He held his young mate while gently and soothingly rubbing his back in calming circles. He soon smiled when his actions affected the young man. It wasn't long after that when his veela's eyes really met the vivid green.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry didn't quite know what to do. He couldn't tare his eyes away from the cat like eyes of his mate and he felt an odd feeling inside demanding attention. He knew what it was, it was his instincts. They were practically screaming for him to get along with his mates, to mate and then have younglings. However that wasn't what scared him, what first shocked him was he had a new inner voice. The next big shocker was his instincts were telling to mate, his mates hated him; surely they would know that.

All thoughts were out the window though when a pair of cool soft lips connected with his.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lucius Malfoy was stunned. His veela held the boy hero as if it was nothing. As if the boy was actually precious to him, as if he was a precious loved one. However, the event that truly shocked him was when his mouth collided with his.

He couldn't help but relish the feeling. The younger ones lips were soft and when his tongue gently licked the bottom protruding appendage the taste was dare he say, better than that of his other mate. How could this be, was he wrong, was his sub more desirable than that of his co Dom. He had been with his vampire since he was sixteen, how could his feeling be replaced so fast. He didn't understand. He couldn't fathom the fact that his veela was so attached to the boy hero, they didn't even know him.

Lucius was still sitting backseat to his body as the kiss between him and his young mate continued. Though he wasn't in control he could feel every gasp that left the younger partners mouth and every purr of delight and possessiveness that left his very mouth.

His veela gently continued it ministrations as it worked to gently open its mate's mouth. His tongue continued to swipe and nibble at the bottom lip until air became a dire conquest for both. As they drew their gasps of breath, before the young Potter could do anything his veela plunged forward and bestowed a kiss of deep passion.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry couldn't understand anything. If you asked him his name or anything else he most likely wouldn't be able to tell you. He was too confused. He himself was almost ready to jump up and scream and run away while his inner Devas as he decided to call it was almost ready to burst in happiness. Its mate was holding him, his mate was kissing him. His mate was near him. And before Harry could do anything, he was shoved aside and forced to take second in command.

He felt Lucius nibble on his bottom lip and kiss him gently. He didn't understand, he thought the Malfoy's hated him. He after all destroyed Voldemort, the master to the followers of the dark arts. Not to mention his son hated him with a passion for no apparent reason. He denied the younger Malfoy's hand in friendship because the small blond boy reminded him to much or his fat whale like Cousin Dudley Dursley. He didn't know the boy would be right about Ron, but other than that he actually never gave a real reason for the Draco Malfoy to dislike him at such a level. He didn't like nor dislike the other boy, he figured everyone had their own problems and personality's as he did. He didn't believe he had any right to judge anyone. Slytherin or not.

As he felt Lucius draw back he took a much needed breath. That's when he noticed it his aura and his mates were intertwined. They were mingling together as if performing a complex dance. He was about to say something but as soon as he took his breath a strong arm tightened on his waist and a hand was held stiffly to his head and a foreign muscle deeply probed his mouth. He didn't understand. Not one bit. He knew he kinda liked boys but he never explored that part of his self. And now he had a handsome aura irresistible man kissing him till he was dizzy.

He didn't want to fight it. If his mate was giving him a chance then he wouldn't give that up. He would try to be happy. Perhaps he could somehow. Somehow he could be happy with his mates. Perhaps he could find a way to live with this. Perhaps now that he had his inheritance his mates would accept him.

He let himself relax into the embrace and tenderly gave a kiss in return. He guessed it wasn't a bad move due to the reaction of his partner, who kissed back with vigor accompanying a purr like growl. As they were about to break for a very much needed breath his shoulders were suddenly grabbed and he felt himself thrown back.

He gasped and shut his eyes tight waiting for any punishment of any kind. Though he wasn't constantly beaten by his relatives he wasn't treated kindly either. His uncle was never shy to show his displeasure but administering a hit or two.

Perhaps he was wrong about happiness with his mates.

"POTTER!"

He gasped and his eyes snapped open he knew that voice. He looked up to only see a set of furious get black eyes.

**A/N: OK I so good news and bad news. Good news I shall update soon, bad news really bad cliff hanger lol sorry. I couldn't resist.**

**Please review, I do need ideas. I wouldn't want to make this a unreadable story now would I **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OK so I've read some of the reviews and I love them however there seems to be some confusion lol. So let me clear it up :) And as promised a new chapter.**

**:::::IMPORTANT::::::**

**Severus and Lucius both said that if they didn't like their mate then they would just claim them, which meant intercourse which will seal the bond. The side note is that both dominate mates want to have children (Instincts demand them to) but would resort to blood adoption if their sub doesn't reach their standards. **

**Other note for some people it takes them one time to get pregnant. No one ever said that the two Doms would be smart ones lol.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Chapter 7

Severus Snape was stunned and angry. The fates seriously liked to mess with people's lives. Out of all people his mate had to be the little king of spoiled brats. Prince bloody Potter, the son of his childhood enemy the bane of his very existence. He knew he wouldn't be able to do this. He couldn't imagine doing anything peacefully with the Potter brat let alone mating. He would need his Lucius's help to get through it.

His other mate, Lucius what would he think. He knew he wouldn't like the news either. His other mate knew his opinion of the boy brat. His mate knew of his only son's opinion of the boy brat. In fact he knew his mates opinion on the boy brat. He agreed with his son whole heartedly as well as himself. He agreed Potter was an arrogant over spoiled boy who got away with literally murder. After all, the Dark lord fell at the hands of the Potter brat nobody else. If it was anyone else that disposed of the dark lord he would most likely have danced around starkers' in glee. But no it had to be a Potter who did the deed. The fates were mocking him he knew it. He hated the Potter's with a passion.

He stared into the eyes of the boy thinking on what to do. And unexpectedly his vampire purred in happiness. He was shocked. Didn't his vampire know how much trouble the golden boy was? How much he hated him.

He could feel himself fight it, for control. His vampire wanted out to claim and taste its sub. Just as he was about to look away from the young Gryffindor the boy ran out of the great hall. Great, just great he most likely should fallow. After all, if the boy was going to get into to trouble, he was not going to get away with it, not under his watch. The boy would get what he deserved.

He walked out calmly so not cause any disruption. He tried to fallow but the damned brat was a fast runner. Surprising, considering that the boy was smaller than the average male. He walked down various corridors until he heard a loud cry of misery. A cry that had his vampire growling in anger. It had to be the boy. Spoiled as ever, throwing a tantrum because he didn't have his perfect imagined mates. It was he that wasn't good enough. Not the other way around. He was just like his father. Not a difference between the two except that the boy unforgivingly had his mother's eyes.

Lily, his best friend besides his Lucius. When Lily found out that he was a vampire she just laughed and said it suited him. If it were anyone else they would have severed contact in fear. No Lily didn't she smiled at him, laughed with him and he ruined that time of perfection by uttering the unforgivable. Then Potter stole her away and turned her against him. He would never forgive Potter for taking his first friend away. Never.

He followed the crying until it stopped. The brat must have found something to amuse himself with. Must be so hard to be him. He continued to walk in the general direction till he came to a sight that had him quite confused.

His Vampire was almost happy, happy that they had a chance with the little submissive, the only thing that was bugging his inner self was that it didn't get to get a taste first. But he, no he was quite the opposite. He was furious and blind with rage. How dare the brat trick his mate, his Lucius. Before him was the sight of his mate and the Potter boy exchanging passionate kisses. How dare he! He was livid he couldn't think strait. Not even his vampire could get control of him.

He rushed forward and ripped the boy from his Lucius. He didn't know what type of creature the boy was but it clearly had a way to entice others. Severing contact should fix this situation.

The boy landed not too far from him and he stayed tense and still. Waiting for punishment almost. As if, it's not like the boy has ever been punished other than his various detentions given by him and select staff. The boy hadn't lifted a finger before his Hogwarts years he could tell.

The boy stayed still and tense. Now he was beyond annoyed.

"POTTER!"

The boys eyes snapped open.

"Professor." He looked guilty, good. He stepped forward and grabbed the boy by his collar. And just as he was about to shake some sense into the boy as well as demand an explanation he was thrown to the side.

He looked up extremely surprised. His precious mate Lucius just acted out against him, for a Potter no less. Lucius was standing in front of the brat in a protective manor. Then that was when he realised it, his mate wasn't in control. His veela was.

Damn.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lucius and his little mate were enjoying themselves buy indulging in a passionate kiss. This topped anything Lucius had ever tasted or felt by a long shot. Maybe his sub would be a better partner, he couldn't help but thinking. However all rational thoughts left him when his sub was suddenly ripped away from him. Who would dare to do such a thing. He looked up and surprisingly saw his other co dominate. His veela was confused perhaps his other partner wanted to have a go at the little sub as well. That thought was immediately discarded as his vampire yelled the boy's sur name.

He watched as the vampire ripped the boy from him arms and yelled at him, however his patience broke when he grabbed the boy from the collar and acted in a very threating manor. He didn't think and threw his long-time partner aside. He could have hurt his little mate, the very thought of his fragile looking mate in pain angered the veela beyond belief.

He looked at the boy and he stayed still and cautious. He gently walked forward and gently lifted him into his arms once again. He sniffed and gently licked and nibbled as he pleased, looking for any sorts of harm. He found none but a bruise or two.

The younger man stayed still and stiff in his arms as he looked at his other mate scowling in anger on the floor.

"Lucius get a hold of yourself!" he demanded. "You're not in control. You think you actually feel this way, the boy is tricking you. It's not possible to feel so much so soon. He has an allure. He's controlling you."

That stopped him fast, an allure? Was this why he felt so strong about the boy so fast? The boy had tricked him in thinking, Merlin. He could have hurt Severus, but it all made sense.

Lucius pushed back his veela as far as he could. He had to keep the creature down to fully control his body. He literally dropped the boy and walked to his mate, his vampire. How dare the boy use an allure. He would get pay back. Nobody tricked a Malfoy and got away with it.

He looked down and stared at the boy. Yes he would pay.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry landed hard on the ground and fear shredded though his body as his elder mate Severus Snape shook him in anger. What did he do so wrong.

He was about to completely shut down until a pair of strong arms picked him up and held him close. He most likely wouldn't admit it out loud but he like being carried. He was never carried as a child so this was, dare he say wonderful. He almost smiled as the strong, toned arms held him carefully but firmly.

He was shocked though, Lucius was protecting him from Severus. It was almost sweet. That soon ended though. Everything changed when Severus spoke. Happiness disappeared from his sentence.

"Lucius get a hold of yourself. You're not in control. You think you actually feel this way, the boy is tricking you. It's not possible to feel so much so soon. He has an allure. He's controlling you."

An Allure what was Snape talking about. He couldn't control people. Sure the book said his eyes would attract his mates but it said nothing about controlling anyone. The only thing he thought he could semi control was a small part of nature. What was Snape talking about? He didn't understand.

Harry was about to state his case but he was suddenly dropped carelessly onto the ground. He watched as Lucius walked to the dungeon bat and apologize. Did the elder Malfoy believe him?

His thoughts were proved correct as he turned and looked furiously down at him.

"You little obnoxious brat you dare to try and control me, a Malfoy and your better." The elder Malfoy looked at him with a furious look. Why did they think he did something. Did he do something without realising it. He did that sometimes when emotions ran high. He was confused. He should have known that he wasn't loveable. After all that's what his aunt and uncle always said, a worthless freak who is a burden on society.

"Potter Pay attention!"

Harry looked up and saw Snape with a usual annoyed look. He phased out for a moment. But you know what, he was good enough, he had to be after all if he wasn't worth it his friends wouldn't like him for who he was right. He was a good person, he was as honest as he could be and he tried really hard at school and at everything he did. Plus the two dominate men before him weren't perfect either, both had their faults and mistakes in life.

He was good enough, he wasn't perfect but he was un-perfectly perfect. He was good enough. He grasped his Gryffindor courage and held it tightly.

"YOU ARE NOT BETTER THAN ME!" he yelled as load as he dared. He almost laughed at the sight of the two men before him, they looked shocked and then angry.

Snape stepped forward and looked threateningly sneered "Repeat that I dare you Potter!"

Harry stood up, he may be a sub but he would not bend over because of that fact. He could stand on his own, he wasn't always over confident in himself, nor did he have an excellent self-esteem but he had enough self-worth to know what he was worth.

He looked proud as he could in this situation and bravely said in an easy tone, "You are not better than me and I am not better then you. I did nothing for your anger."

"Nothing! You controlled Lucius with your damn creature allure, and that's nothing!" Severus demanded as he drew his wand. "You are wrong Potter, we are better than you in every way, you are nothing but scrawny little boy who has the looks of a fool, a nobody. You will be nothing to us and you can do nothing about it. You will go through life unloved for you can take nobody but us for mates. You will be nothing but a spoiled obnoxious brat all by yourself."

Harry was stunned, he didn't think that his Professor would resort to say such things. Why? He couldn't help it and his inner self wailed in despair. Their mates didn't love him, they despised him. Deep down a piece broke inside, the dream of a life filled with love and family cracked. If his mates didn't see worth then what did he have? He knew he was a good person but he wasn't a good enough of a person, he would never be good enough.

They would never see him.

Tears ran down his face and his body quivered.

"Yes sir." He turned and ran, ran to a place where he could cry and despair on his own without anyone near. A place where he could feel the very earth around him.

The Forbidden forest.

**A/N: this chapter is longer. Thinking about spot still lol. And as promised I updated sooner on this story, but I gotta write more on 'Just Breathe'.**

**Any more ideas, what shall happen in the forbidden forest?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about the late update again guys. But as I said in last authors note, the unexpected keeps on happening not to mention I seem to acquire injuries a lot lately. But here it's here and I hope it satisfies those who have been waiting. Once again I apologise. **

Chapter 8

Harry James Potter the defeater of Lord Voldemort, the darkest Lord of the century perhaps in all existence was running about the Forbidden Forest in a bad dash. It seemed the most important thing to a devas was its mates and the outside earth. Due to being horrible rejected by his mates, his inner creature took control and ran to the outside world for any comfort it could gain.

He didn't know what to do and tears freely ran down his cheeks. His mates didn't love him. He would never get love from a lover. He would never have the family he desperately yearned for. He would never carry the youngling he yearned to be swelled with. And he hated it.

Has he not sacrificed enough in his life time. His parents, his childlike view on life, his entire childhood. It was all gone and he had nothing left. His creature wailed, it had nothing. It felt alone, he felt alone.

He ran until he legs were numb; it wasn't until he tripped over a large root of a tree that he stopped running. When he hit the cool ground he just stayed there not caring it was becoming night and that it was in an open area, an area where anything could get him.

He screamed in misery and wailed helplessly. He screamed and snotted and cried until he was sore. He began to cry so hard that so his tears warmed and turned crimson. All control he had over himself snapped, all worth and hope was shattered. He continued to scream at his loss. Everything he ever held in, was coming out like a dam over flowing.

He did not know it but the entire forest could hear his wails of despair and his desperate screams for his mates. He did not know it but many forest inhabitants were currently making their way to his location. He didn't know it at the time but he wasn't alone and he wouldn't remain un-loved.

A large lion like creature was sleeping in his den contently until he heard a heart breaking cry echo throughout the forest. The creature lifted its head and would have gone back to sleep if it had not been for the strong pull he felt after the first cry.

The wails continued and the summoning grew stronger so he got up and stretched and walked in the direction of the cries origin. The creature that was traveling was a lion formed creature with a few exceptions. The tail was shaped like that of a fox and its claws were longer and sharper. It could slice through metal without a thought. It would not be wise to mess with such a creature.

The creature walked and stopped until it reached its destination. There on the ground wailing in despair was a creature of nature. He had not seen a devas for a very long time. It was sad to see such a precious creature screaming out its heart ache. This was not right and he knew others were gathering as well, gathering to calm the broken heart of this gentle nature spirit, this little submissive devas.

Harry continued to wail, even though he was so very tired, even though he so very sore he couldn't help but continue. He felt like the world was ending and he and his creature didn't know that to do. He was only sixteen, not even an adult. He cried and chocked on his sobs until he heard a rumble that made him tense up. He froze and put his head down waiting for whatever was out there to finish him off.

He tensed when he felt something brush his head and when nothing painful passed he realized no harm would come to him. He slowly rolled himself over and looked up. Truth be told, if his creature wasn't in control, he most likely would have shit himself. Standing directly over him was a giant sandy colored lion.

He couldn't help it but he closed his eyes tight and whined slightly. He waited but nothing harmful happened. The same thing happened. He felt something brush his head once more. He looked up and the lion brought its rough tongue and licked his cheek where a crimson tear stained his ivory skin. He smiled, nature was comforting him. Nature loved him.

He hesitantly brought his hand to the lions muzzle and giggled lightly when the rough tongue swiped and tickled his small hand.

"Who are you?" he couldn't help but question the creature who was kind enough to comfort him in his time of despair.

"I am called Bledros young devas."

Harry smiled lightly; he almost forgot he could talk to nature. Hell he most likely could have just talked to a tree and stayed there instead of running so deep into the forest.

"Can you forgive me for asking Bledros but you're not a normal lion are you?" he spoke with a stained voice and talked quietly for his throat was raw and very soar.

The lion like creature tilted its head and gently nuzzled his head once more. "No cubbling, I am not an ordinary lion. I am what your kind call a Gulon. I am much stronger than a lion but these days there are few of my kind for they were hunted long ago by the human wizards."

"Cubbling?, Hunted?" Harry tilted his head cutely as he murmured his question. The Gulon hushed him and laid down with drop to the ground.

"Cubbling is what my kind refer to as young." The Gulon yawned. " Long ago human wizards discovered that the blood of my kind healed some of their ailments. So they hunted us to near extinction."

"That's so sad." Harry couldn't help it but his heart ached for this creature.

"Not as sad as your cries cubbling, what caused you so cry so."

"I think we would all like to know that." A new voice echoed near startling the young devas.

Harry look around and was surprised. Around his were creatures of all sorts. Those who were magical and those who weren't. he saw a few unicorns and a hippogriff as well as a couple centaurs. In the trees above were birds of all sorts. Fluttering about were pixies and hopping about were small rabbits as well as a small creature with brightly colored fuzz and large ears. He looked up at Bledros curiously and questioningly.

Sensing the devas needed an answer and did so. " Your cries has called us to you, we are here to comfort if we can, we are here to help you, protect you if we can cubbling, but please answer what made you cry out your heart?"

Harry looked at the surrounding creature and a feeling of warmth filled him. All these creatures came to help and comfort him and to protect him. He felt loved in a sense. These creatures didn't even know him. These kind, beautiful creatures.

That's when it hit him. There was nothing wrong with him. If these creatures came to him to help without even knowing him then they were wonderfully kind. His mates were not. His mates acted horribly, not him, it wasn't his fault. He didn't do anything. It wasn't him, it was them. It was strange but a weight was lifted from his chest.

Nothing he did made his mates hate him. His mates were in the wrong and all blame was on them. It was Snape's fault for hating him for no reason, and Lucius Malfoy's fault for believing Snape when he spewed lies about him.

"My mates rejected me." Harry immediately tensed though after he whispered those for words. There were growls and screams of outrage. And Bledros who lay beside him stood up and let out several loud roars of fury.

The denials and the screams of outrage continued until Harry couldn't keep his eyes open he was exhausted. Bledros said they were here to protect him so let's hope they did because he passed out In the middle of the forest surrounded by creatures he didn't know.

Albus Dumbledore was enjoying a nice cup of brandy tea with his grounds keeper, Rubeus Hagrid when the defining sound of roars and shrill screams filled the quiet night. That was a bad sign. The forest dwellers were unhappy. And as it sounded many of them were angry. He hoped nothing would threaten the school.

He quickly bid his grounds keeper good night and exited the small hut to come to the forests edge. He drew his wand and journeyed into the forbidden depths.

The roars continued as well as did the screams. It sounded as if there was a battle occurring. He continued to walk until he came to a sight that made him freeze. There asleep in the center of the creatures was his beloved student Harry Potter. The boy who he thought of as a grandson. He rushed to check on the boy who remained un moving when a creature he thought extinct stood between him and his sudo grandson.

Growls filled the air and he stepped back. As it seemed the Gulon was protecting the boy. He sighed in relief, the creatures weren't fighting over who got eat the poor boy but were surrounded him for protection. Curiously he peeked at the boy and tucked his wand away. He smiled and stepped back and observed his surroundings. Lying in the center was young harry and that when he noticed it, the boy's face was red and his nose running. And his cheeks were stained with bloody tear.

Oh my boy have I failed you once more.

**A/N: OK heres a new chapter and I decided, Albus Dumbledore will be good in this fic just because he's all evil in my other fic lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEW , I was wondering should Dumbledore know everything and get angry at snape at his stupidity **

** review **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OK so u know how I said last authors note the I seemed to be acquiring a lot of injuries lately well I ended up bruising the bone in my wrist pretty badly hence the long wait and I am truly sorry. Not to mention it seems to be difficult to write with a brace attached to your wrist….so yay sorry everyone.**

**ALSO**

**Since people have pointed out my bad grammar and spelling I am asking anyone who is willing to beta me to PM me ASAP.**

**Thank You**

Chapter 9

Dumbledore's POV

Albus Dumbledore was walking to his office past the Gargoyle steps with his sudo grandson wrapped protectively in his arms. It had been quite a task on getting his grandson into his custody. The creatures of the forest seemed to be very protective of the boy.

_Flashback_

_The headmaster walked quickly towards the sounds of fury coming through the forest. When he came to the clearing he came to a sight he would never forget. In the clearing were creatures of all sorts gathered around his boy, his little Harry Potter. The sight of the child cracked at his old weary heart. The tears down the innocent face were forever etched into his memory. And his heart nearly stopped when a very large Gulon stood proudly above the unconscious body of his student. A Gulon hasn't been seen for at least a century. Albus had almost whipped out his wand and fired off every spell he knew when he saw the creature stand above his beloved student. The only reason he didn't was because he soon realised that the creature looked like he was trying to protect the boy not harm him._

_The headmaster stood still and quietly trying to figure out what to do. And not a moment passed when he felt a sharp point poke his backside. He slowly turned around and saw a familiar looking centaur as well as his well sharpened spear threatening to pierce. _

"_Friend I mean no harm, I am only hear for my young student."_

"_You shall not take the spirit!" A growl of a voice answered, the Gulon took a firm stand. It would seem that the Gulon was in charge._

"_He is not but a young boy, a wizard he does not belong in a forest." He tried to reason. He knew if the creature knew his boy was a wizard they would let him go, after all, the creatures of the forest had never been shy on expressing their discontent with the wizarding species._

"_You are a foolish man if you think we would take in a wizarding youngling, wizard. This spirit shall remain with us."_

_Spirit? How was Harry not a wizard, how was Harry a spirit._

"_Spirit wise one? Surely not. This boy's name is Harry Potter and is a student of Hogwarts a school of wizardry."_

"_This child is a Devas a pure spirit of Nature. We shall protect this innocent cub from the likes of you and his disgusting mates!"_

_Devas. Impossible, like the Gulon a Devas hasn't been seen for well over a hundred years. However the boy was "The-Boy-Who-Lived", the "Defeater of the Dark Lord." He wouldn't be surprised if his grandchild was a rare creature._

_And if Harry was a creature then he would have a mate. But why did the Gulon think them "disgusting"?_

"_Tell me wise one, why is Mr. Potters mates talked of poorly?"_

"_Those retched men called mates rejected this poor cubbling. He belongs to the forest now. Here he will remain safe."_

_This was bad; Harry couldn't stay in the forest. It was selfish but he wanted his grandson by his side where he could see him and keep him safe on his own._

"_Rejected? Who are these mates?"_

"_We do not know but when we find out we will rip them to shreds." Cheers and promises of vengeance filled the forest. He prayed that Harrys mates wasn't anyone he knew._

"_Please wise one let me bring the child back to the castle. Even as a nature spirit, this is not a place for the boy to spend the night he is not properly clothed, he could become ill. It would be best for me to take him. I will personally punish his mates when I find out who they are I will not let them get away with hurting my student in such a way. I think of this child as my own so please let him return with me I swear on my magic that I will look after him."_

_The creatures looked very sceptical and non-trusting. It was expected after all he was a wizard. _

"_You think of the cub as your child?" The Gulon questioned as he gazed affectionately at the sleeping spirit._

"_Yes" he begged "His parents were as good as family to me."_

"_You will look after him! If anything what happens while he is in your care your castle and everyone residing there will not be safe from the forest. We will avenge this innocent."_

_This was dangerous. If he agreed he would be putting the life of his most beloved student above of those in his school. He would tarnish his position of headmaster. It was his job to protect the school, not use it as a gambling chip. However he couldn't help it, if he ever had a family he would have wanted Harry as his son or grandson. He loved this child more than life its self, more than the school and more than his duty as headmaster._

"_Agreed" he whispered. If anything happened to his boy nothing would matter anymore. He already failed his parents he couldn't stand it if he failed their precious child as well._

_End Flashback_

Normal POV

Albus Dumbledore opened the door to his office and carefully entered so he wouldn't wake his precious cargo. He bypassed his desk as well as his companion Fawkes and entered his private chambers. No one but he and the previous headmasters has ever entered the rooms. He walked to his room and whispered a charm for a dim light and gently placed the sleeping teen on his four poster bed. After the boy was changed and tucked in he quietly exited the room and sat down in a room that suspiciously looked like the Gryffindor common room and poured himself a glass of elf made wine. He gambled the safety of the entire school. If anyone else found out he would have some very angry people to deal with. But to him it seemed worth it. Any other parent would have done it would they?

He sighed and put down his glass. It had been a long night. He made himself comfortable in his chair he was sitting in and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was a new day; let's hope it was a better one.

**A/N: I know it wasn't much but I will update a new one later today, but as I said earlier it is hard to write with a brace on my wrist. So I will try my best to update.**

**Also any ideas are always welcome and please review :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OK here's my next chapter as I promised. :) **

Chapter 10

Severus Snape had a glass of firewisky in one hand and a bag of blood in the other. It had been a tough night and his inner vampire was not happy. Not happy at all. His headache as he had to listen to the constant howl of despair. His vampire actually wanted the Potter spawn as a submissive. He cringed as his vampire screeched. He growled, of course the brat was milking this. He could feel Potters feelings at the back of his mind. His vampire was practically shoving them in his face. It would seem that as soon as he knew the identity of his submissive a bond started so that he could feel some of the brat's feelings.

Just when he was about to get up and search out the brat to put a stop to the annoying feelings, it stopped. He sighed in relief and was actually puzzled at the feeling of piece and hope that flooded through him. Now just what had happened to the brat to feel such feelings? His vampire hissed in jealousy. Seriously couldn't his vampire realize that Potter wasn't a suitable mate? He wasn't worth his time.

He put his glass down and went to his bedroom where Lucius was currently sleeping. He may as well as go to bed. He had to get up early due to having first years first thing in the morning. He climbed into bed and pulled his co dominated into his arms to only be pushed away. He sat up and looked at Lucius. A hiss emitted from the blond as he climbed out of his bed. It would seem that Lucius's veela wasn't happy with him. Just perfect, Potter has ruined everything. Now he had to not only convince his vampire that there better off without the Potter spawn but Lucius's veela as well. This wouldn't be easy. Also he had to seal the bond with the Potter brat soon to stop his inner creatures constant pestering. It would be best to just give the brat detention next class and seal the bond then. That seemed like the plan.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lucius was curled up on his co dominates bed as he thought about his situation. Perhaps he acted to quickly and judged his submissive too quickly. He could feel Potters feelings and he actually felt bad. If Potter felt so bad about their rejection then perhaps he wasn't as bad as his other mate said. Not to mention being with his sub felt more right than anything. The kiss that they shared was the best kiss that he had ever had. Perhaps he should have given the relationship a chance and not jumped to conclusions. He regretted his action greatly.

He wanted to fix this. He could feel some of the feelings his sub was feeling. This was the first step to a mating bond. He could feel the despair and heartbreak. His veela whined and whimpered at the submissive's feelings. He would fix this.

Perhaps he would try again tomorrow. He was about to go to sleep when Severus walked into the room. It was his fault that their submissive was feeling such feelings. He knew he agreed that Harry was controlling him and all but he was only scared of the sudden feelings towards his submissive. He never imagined that he would feel such overwhelming feelings when he received his sub. The only creatures that could control others was the veela like himself and the incubus. He was a veela so the allure wouldn't work on him and if Harry was an incubus he would know it. He most likely would be in bed with Harry enjoying the pleasures of his flesh if he was an incubus.

Severus wrapped his arms around Lucius and pulled him close. Lucius couldn't help it but his body filled with anger. It was his fault. His anger toward a dead man caused this. He pushed the offending man away and walked out the room. He couldn't face his co dominate. He curled up on the couch in the sitting room and closed his eyes. His veela purred at the thought of having its sub and was glad that Lucius could see some of the truth. That was good enough for now. Tomorrow was a new day.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry Potter was sleeping in a large four poster bed when he woke up. He sat up and looked around tiredly. He didn't recognize the rooms. The bed he was laying in was clad in silk sheets and the room was lavishly furnished. The coloring was that of a Gryffindor.

He rubbed his eyes they were sore. He had cried to hard. As he got out of bed and looked out the window and saw that he was in a tower. The sun was just peeking out above the horizon. It must have still been early. It was odd that he was indoors. He remembered falling asleep outside near Bledros the Gulon.

He walked out of the room and came to a sitting room. There on the chair near the fire was the headmaster. How did he get here?

Did the headmaster carry him?

Was that possible? The idea actually seemed ridiculous to him. The picture of the headmaster struggling to carry him made him giggle. This thought however brought him to the reason why he was here in the first place. Everything from the previous evening hit him like a ton of bricks.

His mates rejected him.

He was about to cry again until he remembered the forest. That actually made him smile. Nature loved him and he wasn't alone.

Screw his mates. He was ok on his own. He wasn't alone. However there was one flaw. He needed something from each of his mate. The book had said he needed a personal item from his mates. Something with their scent on it. He needed the vitamin. He could feel the need for it to. It was like a weight in his chest. The anxiety of need. He could always take his invisibility cloak and steal something.

That seemed to be the best option. After all he could only imagine how Snape and Malfoy would react to needing their scent. They would probably laugh in his face and tell him to curl up and die.

Yep that's what would probably happen.

Harry stepped forward and gently shook the shoulder of his headmaster.

"Professor?"

He watched as the eyes opened and the twinkle shined as the headmaster woke.

"Good Morning Harry, are you hungry?"

"Ummm, professor where are we?"

"In my private chambers. Are you hungry?"

"Ummm, sure" Harry quirked his eyebrow in a very snape-ish manner.

He watched the headmaster get up and walk to the next room after gesturing for him to follow. "Professor, where are we going?"

"To the great hall of course, after that though me and you need to have a talk. You of course will be excused from classes."

Harrys heart fell. Snape and Malfoy would be in the great hall. He wasn't completely sure if he wanted to be near. Though he was getting better with the rejection his inner devas still longed for them.

As they walked down a corridor that Harry had no idea that existed the silence remained comfortable. At the end of the corridor was a door and through the door was the great hall. That was odd he had never noticed that door before. Then again he had never noticed the Headmaster walking into the hall before he was always just there.

He walked in and stopped. Everyone who was there was looking at him.

"Come along Harry."

Harry looked at the Headmaster in shock. Was he actually gesturing for him to sit with him at the head table.

"Professor?"

"You shall sit with me today Harry." Albus said. He couldn't take any chances. What if his mates sat beside him and hurt his beloved student. He needed him near until he knew the entire situation.

He led Harry to the seat beside him. The seat where either Snape or Hagrid occupied. He supposed they wouldn't mind switching. After all when it concerned family they were always welcome at the head table. As they sat down more people began to enter the hall.

As Harry was sitting down he sipped some pumpkin juice and watched the great hall slowly fill. Perhaps this morning wouldn't be so bad.

He was about to eat his breakfast when the one and only Lucius Malfoy sat beside him and Snape on the other side of him.

This was going to be a long breakfast.

A/N: ok so Malfoy seems remorseful, Harry needs an item from each and Snape is trying to figure out how to bed poor little Harry :) sorry about the cliffy. RR


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OK here's a new chapter. If anyone is wondering about "Just breathe" my other story, I kinda have writers block on that one so an update may take a bit. I feel bad for those who are waiting but I swear once I am inspired I shall update ok :)**

Chapter 11

Severus Snape woke that morning in a terrible mood. He had first years first period. Though they were horrible idiots in his opinion and the only thing enjoyable about them was watching their first reaction when he did his introduction. He loved the look of terror as they imagined future classes with the 'dungeon bat.'

This was not the only fact, the previous day's events also caught up with him.

Potter was his Submissive.

The fates were out to kill him. Potter was an arrogant bastard of a boy. He was selfish and was just plain ugly. He looked like his bastard of a father and didn't have a single attribute of his mother. His sweet Lily. The only thing of Lily's he had was her eyes and he usually couldn't bear to look into them. He was always flooded with flashbacks of Lily's smiles and laughter and her tears as she cried out at his betrayal. Potter was just a plain menace.

Not only was he a horrid boy but also a lover stealer. The brat somehow used an allure to capture the interest of his love, Lucius Malfoy. He and Lucius had been mates since their sixteenth birthdays. There was no way Lucius; his lovely mate would fall for the Potter brat without any help.

Because of Potter, Lucius had rejected his advances last night. He had gone as far as to go and sleep on the couch after hissing at him.

Not only these facts but his vampire was also very angry at him. It was like having a constant headache. Potter was going to pay. He had to seal the bond and fast.

And he had the potion and the knowledge of the appropriate charms to do the trick.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHP

Lucius Malfoy sat up in bed and thought of the previous day's events. He had kissed his lovely mate and then broke his precious heart. He had felt the heartbreak. His Veela whimpered. A submissive was everything to a dominate creature. He didn't know why he even thought of rejecting him in the first place. His little mate smelled and tasted wonderful. Was it natural? It didn't matter. He could have a slug as a mate and it would equally entice his veela. He just didn't have a choice. Severus his other mate, no his co dominate, was angry at the wrong person. He was treating the wrong person badly due to a memory of a dead man.

He wanted to try this again. He would give it his all. To have a future with his little mate. It didn't matter anymore that the feelings were sudden and that Severus and most likely his son Draco would dislike him for a while. It didn't matter anymore. The dream he had that night, the dream his veela gave him, him pleasing his little mate and he pleasuring him till his peak was enough to convince him. He could only imagine what the young Gryffindor looked like sprawled out on his silk sheets. What he sounded like as he gasped as he prepared him for entry. How euphoric it would feel as they both worked to reach their peaks as one. The satisfaction as he filled the youthful body with his fertile seed.

Yes.

He would have his little mate, his little Harry Potter.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After Lucius and Severus had changed and completed the morning ritual of getting ready for the day they both had left the rooms at the same time. They did all this silently. Severus was cautious to talk to Lucius knowing there was a chance that his veela could strike out at him. And Lucius just had no desire to talk to him. They walked through the stone cool halls together to the great hall.

As soon as they entered Lucius's attention immediately went to the head table. There beside the headmaster was the one the only Harry Potter. Lucius smiled. His little mate looked lovely, even though he looked tired and exhausted. He continued to watch as the younger man sipped his juice and looked absently at his food looking as if he was trying to decide whether or not to eat. He hoped he ate; he was small as it was. His veela immediately growled and he looked up and saw Professor Sprout try and take the seat beside his little mate. That seat should belong to him. He quickly sat down as the earthy professor tried to pull the chair from the table. He smirked as she huffed and walked to the other end of the table near Hagrid.

He took his seat with pride.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus Snape walked silently beside his mate. It wasn't that he was afraid to talk he was just cautious about it. Once he finished the bond with the brat later that day he and Lucius would be back to normal. Now all he had to do was slip them both the potion. He had learned this potion a while back ago and made it out of pure curiosity. At least his labour wasn't for nothing and the potion would be used. He would give it to his mate and the brat at breakfast. It took several hours to take effect. The only down side was that he had to take it to. But he guessed it would work, after all he most likely wouldn't be able to get it up without any help.

As they walked into the hall he immediately spotted the brat at the staff table. In his usual spot.

How dare the little bastard try and take his place. He almost snapped, he wanted to drag the boy down the hall and punish him till he cried. He was about to until Lucius took the seat beside him.

He stopped and thought for a moment, this was actually good. He could easily tamper with their drinks now that they were beside one another. He calmly sat down and started his breakfast. He watched is satisfaction as Potter looked extremely uncomfortable. He squirmed in place.

He looked at his headmaster and noted that he was in deep conversation with Professor Flitwik. He cast a quick notice me not charm on two of his potions vial's and wordlessly levitated them above his mate's and Potters goblets. He watched in satisfaction a few moments later when he saw both guzzle down their goblets contents.

He took the last vile out of his sleeve and downed it as well.

Soon the bond will be complete.

A/N: I know its short and my cliff-hanger habit is probably becoming annoying and I'm partially sorry about that. :) Partially! Any who's please review and I'll try to update soon ok. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: OK so I know I haven't updated but I have had an exhausting month. I pretty much have been working 8 hours strait every day so I'm tired. First real day off. Plus I'm starting another year of college. So sorry you guys had to wait so long.**

**So here it is**

**And sorry about the really bad cliff-hanger…. Well kind of but I admit it was really mean to leave it where it was so I apologise. **

"Normal talk"

"_thoughts"_

CHAPTER 12

The morning meal in the great hall was coming to an end and Harry was nervously fidgeting in his seat. He had to talk to the headmaster about his inheritance. He most likely would ask him about his mates and so on. What should he tell him? He would feel really bad if he lied. If the headmaster found out he would give him the disappointed look that made him feel even guiltier. What if the headmaster ended up angry at him? He loved Dumbledore as a role model. He wouldn't be able to stand it if he was angry or disappointed in him. It was times like this that he wished he was far away from the dramatics of Hogwarts.

He sighed, not only was the impending meeting of Dumbledore bugging him but his mates were sitting right beside him and he was starting to feel kind of tingly.

He grabbed his goblet and downed the last of its contents. He may as well as get this meeting over with. He watched the students as they finished there morning meal. He watched them try to look at the head table and pretend to not stare at him. He wondered what they thought of him as he sat at the head table.

He looked over at his Headmaster who was currently pouring a ridiculous amount of syrup on his eggs and bacon. He smiled; only the headmaster would like something so sickly sweet. "Professor? May I ask what are we doing after this?"

"Well Harry you and I are going to go to my rooms and have a little chat then I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you in the capable hands of another professor while I visit the Ministry briefly. Then after dinner we will retire to my rooms once more."

"Ok professor, but who am I staying with after lunch?"

"With whatever professor is free child. I will make sure you are perfectly safe do not worry."

_As long as it wasn't Professor Snape or Malfoy he was good._ Harry remained in thought as the Headmaster finished his meal. He watched as the hall began to empty as students began to ready for class.

"Let us take out leave Harry." His attention was quickly snapped back from the students to the headmaster.

"Yes professor."

He stood up and waited for the headmaster to lead the way. He snuck one last look at his mates. Severus looked bored as he finished the last of his breakfast and Lucius who noticed him looking at them flashed him a small smile before leaving the table and made his way out of the Great hall.

_That was odd, why would Malfoy smile at him._ He had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with him. They had made it clear he wasn't worthy of them and their so called wonderful love. Oh well he was ok without them. He was plenty worthy of them. It was they who were not worthy.

He walked back to the headmaster's office in silence. When they reached the head office he went to go sit down if the chair across from the throne like chair across from a regal looking desk.

"No Harry, we shall talk in my rooms, it is much more comfortable there."

Harry simply nodded. When they entered the rooms they made their way to the Gryffindor styled room and sat down in the comfy chairs near a blazing fireplace. It was warm and more comfortable. He could see why the headmaster would prefer this as a meeting place then a dingy old office not that the headmasters office was plain it was far from that.

"Tea or lemon drops Harry?" Harry smiled of course the headmaster would ask that first.

"No thank you, Sir is there a reason you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes my boy, it has come to my attention you are truly a remarkable child."

"Professor?" Harry wasn't quite sure what the headmaster was getting at. He was the Boy-Who-Lived of course people thought he was special.

Dumbledore gave him a knowing look. "I am not talking about your status as the Boy-Who-Lived or the Defeater of the dark lord Harry. I'm talking about you and you alone. It is not your image or public status that makes you special Harry it is you heart and your ability to love that does."

Harry smiled. Dumbledore always made him feel special; he made Harry, just Harry a special person. That was one of the things he loved about the headmaster. He didn't care about his status just he himself.

"Professor? May I ask what this about?"

"You know Harry I think of you as my grandson. You are very dear to me." The headmaster continued, he seemed to ignore Harry's question.

"Your happiness is my own as well as your sadness. I wish to keep you safe. I wish to protect you, I wish to be the one you rely on. It is a selfish wish but I am only human. When I found you last night Harry it broke my heart to see you in such a state. You were asleep surrounded by the forest. You were crying the blood of sorrow."

The headmaster looked torn as he talked. Harry had no idea that the headmaster felt so strongly about him.

"Blood of sorrow?"

"When ones heart breaks or when one feels such sorrow it is possible to cry hard enough so that one's tears can turn crimson. Harry you must understand that the things I do are for your protection. I swore to the forest that I would protect you. I know what you are Harry."

"Professor? You know how?"

"The forest told me Harry. Do know Harry that devas's extremely rare. I myself have never met one. But I will do my best to help you."

" Thank you sir." Harry smiled and curled up in his seat. If the headmaster knew of his creature status then he would know he would have mates. He didn't want to tell anyone yet.

"In order for you to feel at home as possible I will be fashioning some rooms for you near the Gryffindor towers. I will try and fashion them to bring comfort to your devas side."

"New rooms?" Harry wasn't sure he wanted new rooms, it would make him different and he just wanted to be normal.

"Yes Harry, new rooms fashioned to fit your new inheritance. It is common for student who receive an inheritance to receive rooms styled to bring comfort to their other half's. It makes life easier for them."

"Oh ok. Thank you." Harry sure hoped this talk was over. He was starting to feel a bit funny. A tad odd. Plus he didn't want to talk about his mates.

"There is also another matter we must speak about Harry. And I am sure you know what it is."

"You want to talk about my mates don't you." Harry looked down and held himself.

"Yes Harry it is important I know who they are. I need to make sure you are safe and I also promised the creatures of the forest to give punishment for their rejection."

Harry sighed, of course the headmaster knew everything. "Sir, I'm sorry but I don't really want to talk about it not yet. I will tell you soon I promise I just want to keep this to myself for now.|

"Alright Harry I understand, I do know every young man has his secrets and I respect that but I so ask not to keep this bottled up I am here to help you."

"Yes sir I know. I trust you."

"Well that's good to hear. Now that we got this out of the way why don't we play a game of exploding snap, I love that game."

Harry smiled. "That would be lovely sir."

**A/N : I swear I'm on the next chapter….**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: See every peoples I have a new chapter. As I said I was writing a new one. SO everyone smile smile smile. **

**OMG CHAPTER 13 THE UNLUCKY ONE. WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NOW….. NOW I GOTTA MAKE SOMETHING BAD OR I COULD HAVE BAD LUCK….. SORRY GUYS **

**IM JUST KIDDING I WONT PURPOSLY MAKE IT BAD OK**

Chapter 13

Albus's POV

He and Harry played a few games of Exploding Snap and then moved to the chess board. It was good to forget everything for a bit. The headmaster played the games with his sudo grandson with fond look on his face. He smiled as he watched Harry's face lit up as he formulated a plan or in mischief. It was nice to see the child so carefree, especially considering recent of events.

The cuckoo clock in the background dinged and Dumbledore knew he had to leave. He needed a professor to look after the boy. It wasn't that he didn't trust the boy on his own, he didn't trust everyone else. He needed the child to remain safe. The only professors that were free were Sybil, Hagrid, Severus and Poppy. Poppy wasn't really a professor and she needed to stay in the hospital wing. Plus harry didn't like staying in the hospital wing. Sybil was just insane in her own way and she didn't really have the strength to keep harry safe if something were to happen. Hagrid was strong and he loved the gentle giant with all his heart; however the man tended to be a tad gullible and very trusting. The only staff that made sense was Severus. He knew they hated each other but Severus had kept Harry safe during the war. He was very capable. He knew Severus would be a good choice in keeping Harry safe.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP

(Harry's POV)

We were playing a game of chess. It was lunch time so he was going to be passed on to another professor soon. As long as it wasn't Snape it was ok. Or Malfoy, however, Malfoy seemed to be the one less likely to kill him. As time continued he got into the game and concentrated on the task at hand. He tried to ignore the pressing feeling he had. He tried to push down the feeling of anxiety threatening to overtake him. The yearning tugged at his heart but he ignored it.

"Harry"

His head snapped up. "Yes sir?"

"You will do to the dungeons while I am gone. Severus is the only with a free block that is capable to protect you. "

His heart froze and for some strange reason he tingled. "Sir I don't think is such a good idea." Harry tried to change the headmasters mind but the man only smiled.

"Harry that is where you shall stay. There is no way around this young man. Severus will not kill you and an afternoon in his company will not kill you. Now stay here and give me a moment. "

The headmaster left the room and Harry panicked inside. This would be the worst afternoon of his life.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPPHPHP

(SNAPE'S POV)

Pain shot through the his mind. He was currently fighting for control. The blasted potion he took seemed to have some unexpected effects. His Vampire was fighting for the control seat in his mind. He was losing big time. It would seem that the potion he put the dominate personality into a type of paralysis. They were frozen into the back of the mind with no control with what happened to the body. He should have researched the potion into more detail. If he was frozen and unable to act he wouldn't use the charms he needed to perform. He needed to sterilize the brat. He didn't need a child nor did he want one. He also needed to perform the memory charm after this, he didn't need the Potter Brat to get any petty ideas about them.

He fought until he heard the Floo going off. Who could this be? As soon as he opened his Floo his mate Lucius stepped through.

Lucius quickly dragged him to the other room. The man simply radiated his allure. It seemed that his potion had taken effect on the veela as well. The man stalked to him and immediately pushed him down. He thought the man was going to attack however that did not occur. His mate's lips collided with his and he immediately complied and opened his mouth. He usually fought for dominance but this was not the time. He needed to fight to keep his mind. He continued the kiss till he needed a breath and just as he was about return to the inviting lips the Floo had went off again. This time when he opened the Floo the fiery image of his headmaster appeared.

"Ah Severus, I was hoping I could ask a favor."

"What is it this time old man?"

The image smiled. This couldn't be good. "I was hoping you could look after Mr. Potter while I went on my outing?"

Severus almost smiled in glee. Fate and lady luck were on his side. He wouldn't have to search for the boy and go thought the trouble of kidnapping him.

"Of course Headmaster, I am sure I could find something for the brat to do."

"Now don't be too harsh Severus he is after all only a boy."

"Yes Yes, Albus honestly, some hard work will not kill the boy."

"I wasn't suggesting that Severus, the boy has been having a rough start to the year I am only suggesting to be more lenient is all."

"Yah Yah just send him over I have things to do."  
>"Of course my boy."<p>

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHP

(Harry's POV)

Harry sat quietly and waited for the Headmaster to return. He was so nervous. Snape couldn't kill him right. He sat still in till the elder man stepped into the room.

"Harry come with me." The man looked like he needed to hurry so he quickly followed. As soon as he walked into the next room a green fire was blazing in the fireplace.

"Sir?"

"Just walk into the fire. It already has a location installed. I must be going I am already late and Severus is not a patient man."

"But…." Just as he was about to object the headmaster gently pushed him into the fireplace. He felt himself being whisked away. The next thing he knew was that he was in a cold dark room and the smell of Lavender filled his senses.

As he looked up Glowing red eyed answered his gaze. He was in the arms of the man that claimed he was the bane of his existence.

Severus Snape.

A/N: Due note that leaving chapters at cliff hangers helps me write ok. So im just trying to torture you all. I'll try and write soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ahhhahaaa I'm sorry haahaa the review "Evil" wrote cracked me up so I decided to write cause I was in the mood. Plus I just inherited a hefty sum so I'm getting a new laptop and a whole bunch of new toys. **

**So this is my celebration chapter.**

Chapter 14

Harry's heart stopped as he looked in to the red eyes of his supposed mate. He gasped and immediately pushed the offending man away. However as soon as he did so he felt lost and unsafe, as well as the tingling. He didn't understand. Now he was scared.

The vampire growled as his little mate escaped his arms. This little one was his and he would figure it out soon enough. His other self the man who called himself Severus Snape was now paralysed and could not gain control. This was good. He would use this time to woo and have his mate. The only bad thing about the potion was that they would be forced to mate. He couldn't take his time to court and woo his mate to his liking.

The vampire let out a loud growl to alert the waiting veela in the other room. It did not take long for the other male to enter the room. The blond man took one look at the vampire then at the submissive. The loud coo like sound erupted from the Malfoy's lips as he launched himself at the younger mate.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPH PHPHPHP

Harry was utterly and totally freaked out. He was trapped with Snape in a room by himself. He looked up startled when he heard a louder call like growl and as soon as the sound was finished Lucius entered the room. Just great this was just what he needed. Both mates in the same area. He pushed himself away from the vampire to only come into the presence of the veela. He tried to crawl away to only have the veela scoop him up. He wiggled away and scampered away to the corner of the room.

He was just about to run and hide himself away when he realised he couldn't get up. He felt the tingling sensation take over his body and he was pushed out of control. He couldn't control himself and who knows what would happen if his devas controlled what he did in the presence of his mates.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP

The Submissive glanced around and looked wearily at the two larger males. The harsh rejection still fresh in his mind. The devas whined though the potion sent the main self out of control it also aroused one's self to the point of desperation for ones mates.

What Severus didn't know was that without being satisfied one could become insane. The pull could drive anyone into insanity. They had to complete the bond. The potion would allow nothing else.

The Devas crouched down and huddled himself closer into the corner. He was surrounded.

The Vampire winced as he watched the submissive huddle into the corner. Not that he could blame the poor boy. His other half had treated the smaller mate horridly. He would make it up no matter what.

He purred in a calming way as he walked closer. He crouched down but did not touch. He watched the veela do the same. It would seem that the veela was equally charmed by the submissive.

The veela gently cooed to the smaller man as the urging burned through his body. He would need to gently convince the submissive to his bed. He would not want to startle him too badly.

The vampire gently caressed the soft cheek of the devas. He whimpered slightly when he saw him flinch.

"Hush Submissive, we shall not harm you. We are not the ones who have wronged you." The Vampire gruffly pronounced.

"Not ones?" the devas looked up and eyed the men from his corner.

The veela smiled. "No my little one we are not they, we are there hearts not the hate."

"Don't hate me." The devas whimpered the heart break still fresh. Fresh tears ran down the pale cheeks.

The two dominates immediately froze. They beat themselves inside. They should have pushed harder when it came to the smaller mate.

Both men immediately grabbed the devas and emitted their own individual calming pheromones. The coos and the purrs filled the atmosphere. The devas's tears soon stopped and a small soft smile took the place of the heartbreaking frown.

The sub cuddled into the embraces and let out a cheerful mew. The triad cuddled until the devas began to emit a series of different purrs and whimpers. It would seem that the two dominates were not the only ones affected by the potion.

The vampire smiled and gently swooped down to place his lips to the delicate ones of the smaller male. The devas groaned and whimpered. He wasn't sure he wanted to bond fully yet but the yearning was too much. He felt as if he would die if he couldn't have his mates.

The devas jumped as he felt cool lips on his neck. The veela was making himself useful as well. All three males were huddled into the corner. Both older mates immediately noted that this was not a place to complete the bond. It looked like the younger male didn't even notice his surroundings anymore. He was too far gone under the potion.

The veela took the sub from his co dominate to exit the room to make his way to the bedroom. He would not ravish his sub on the floor. That was just degrading. His mate deserved only the best. After the bonding he would lavish his mate with luxury. It was only right that a stunning creature had stunning possessions.

He laid the sub on to the bed and smiled as the boy cocked his head in question. He merely smiled.

"Calm my mate." The veela cooed. A shuffle across the room alerted him that the vampire entered the room. The man had a vile in hand. It would seem to be a potion. At least he still had some mind.

The vampire walked up the young devas and handed him the vile.

"Drink my little one. This will help you. You shall feel no pain."

The devas smiled and took the vile gladly. His mate seemed to actually want him and that just made him want to jump and scream in excitement. He would actually be loved. He would have his family and his younglings. Not to mention taking the potion was a direct order from his dominate. He just didn't have it in him to defy them. He felt the potion slide down his throat and he shuddered slightly at the bitter taste. It wasn't that bad.

He looked at the vampire with kind eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Dominate."

The Vampire smiled as he heard the proclamation. His submissive knew his place and it filled him with pride. He couldn't wait to take him.

The veela smiled and laid down beside the devas and brought him to his arms. The vampire soon followed suit.

The triad cuddled into the middle of the bed. This moment was perfect. They were together. The dominate men had waited too long for a moment like this. It was in this moment that they would finally become complete.

Both elder men ran their hand along the youthful body of their sub. They drew closer and lips collided with one another. This moment would be perfect.

Both elder mates tasted the flesh of the younger partner. The taste was exquisite to their taste buds. Nothing could ever compare. When they prepared him they did so with the utmost care. They slowly stretched him and took their time. They had to make this perfect. They had to make themselves worthy of the younger man.

When the vampire first took him he did so slowly . He feared to harm him. He angled his movement perfectly to bring the utmost pleasure. When they reached their peak he unsheathed his fang and gently bit into the juncture of the devas's neck. The life blood of his sub was the ambrosia of the gods. Nothing could compare to its taste. He was already addicted.

As soon as the vampire sealed his bond the veela took the sated devas into his arms and began to physically express his feelings. He tenderly touched his mate. He cooed in adoration and expressed his love through many endearments which were whispered into the smaller males ears as he gently entered the smaller man.

He made love slowly and took in each gasp and moan. The dream he sent his other self didn't even compare to this moment. This moment was perfect. The couple too soon reached their peaks. He marked the sub on the other side of the neck. Adjacent from the vampires. He smiled. His mark was a good mark. Just the sight of it brought pride to his heart.

The vampire pulled his sub and his co-dominate into his arms and the three fell into a blissful nap like sleep.

A/N: ummm….. (Blush) I didn't really want to do a explicate love making scene. I wanted it to sound beautiful… hoped I accomplished that…

Please review never wrote a lemon before…..


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So Sorry about the long waits guys. I've been recovering. I got hit by a truck lol. People are bad drivers. Don't worry wasn't horribly injured. But that's not all I had my wisdom teeth removed. That hurt got all four removed. So yay sorry about the wait but I made the chapter done and those who are waiting for just breath I will be starting on a new chapter soon.**

The dark dungeon like room in the deepest parts of Hogwarts castle was quiet. Not a sound was heard except for the quiet puffs of breath and the light snores emitted from three sleeping bodies that were intertwined on a silk covered bed. It was nearing dinnertime for those in Hogwarts and the mating of the triad had lasted a few hours. Once the bond was sealed the purpose of the potion was filled so therefore the creatures had no reason to continue control. So they surrendered to a blissful slumber.

Harry awoke with a gasp, as he looked around frantically. He wasn't in a place he recognized. Where was he?

The last thing he remembered were the red eyes of his vampire mate. He cautiously moved on the soft surface until he realized his surroundings and felt the small stabs of pain shooting up his body. He was in a bed with two sets of arms loosely holding his waist. The bodies attached to those arms almost made him scream in fright.

There holding him were his mates. The mates that were suppose to hate him. Then the next thing he noticed was that he was as naked as the day he was born. Then the next to the next thing he noticed was that his mates were too. He tried to remember what had happened. He couldn't.

Harry's heart froze.

He was naked in a strange bed with no recollection of the afternoon. He slept with his mates. That was the only logical reasoning he could come up with as the small pain on his backside and the burning feeling on his neck became more noticeable. He was mated with the men that hated him. They would kill him when they woke up. Was it consensual did he allow it? The thought of his mates raping him made his inner devas hiss in displeasure. It would seem that his creature was to blame.

If it was his creature to blame, then it was his mate's creatures to be blame as well. He couldn't imagine Snape taking him willingly. At lease not when he only had a small amount of pain as evidence. The man hated him. He was bound to make it a horrible experience.

Harry sighed, now what? How was he going to get out of this? Dumbledore would be coming to pick him up after dinner. He turned the best he could and took the pillow that he was laying on previously. He hoped this worked. He gently slid out of the arms and replaced it with his pillow. Both males shifted and growled lightly to one another. He slowly inched to the end of the bed and crawled over the bed railing. It hurt slightly to walk but he toughed it out. When he entered the next room he quietly summoned his clothing and quickly got changed. Hopefully he could convince the old headmaster that he stayed in the living room the entire time and that when Lucius came back he and Snape disappeared to the next room.

Since he couldn't really remember the mating perhaps his elder mates couldn't either. He could always hope.

Couldn't he?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Harry sat quietly in a black leather chair by the fireplace which held the floo powder on the mantle. This was the place Dumbledore would floo to get him. He fiddled with his hands as he thought of the last few hours. Small flashes of memory danced before his eyes. Though he couldn't remember exactly what had happened he had a pretty good idea how things went. Their creatures took over and mated.

He knew he himself was not willing. The older males must have done something. He knew he and his creature were both under the impression that the older men hated him so there was no way he would suddenly jump into bed with them with out any outside help. Both men were older, more experienced in potions and spells. Anything could have happened when he entered the rooms.

He whimpered slightly he wanted his first time to be filled with love and beautiful memories. And he didn't know if the first thing happened cause he couldn't remember the second.

Harry sighed and looked around. The room was untidy with small things lying around. The table in front of him had clutter piled on top. He continued to stare into space until to his surprise the items on the table began to gain some extra color. It would seem if he concentrated hard enough he could tell who touched what item. He gasped he totally forgot about his items he needed. This talent would come in handy. He stood up and walked around to the best of his ability and concentrated on finding items. He stopped when he came to a coat rack. In both coats hung up were pocketed handkerchiefs. He smiled. These would be perfect. He grabbed both and slowly brought them to his nose. He smelled both his mate and smiled when a deep longing he didn't know he had was filled. He found his items and just when he was about to pocket them a load voice startled him and caused him to emit a small scream.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Severus Snape was sleeping peacefully when he felt movement. He was just too tired to get up though. He felt something slide into his arms in place of the nice warm body that was there before. He could hear shuffling and stilled and tried to ignore it. He was still trying to piece together what had happened. He remembered the potion and his eyes snapped open when he heard the door open and softly close. It seemed that the Potter boy had decided to fuck and run. Not that the boy had a choice in the fucking. He sighed and laid back down and looked at his other slumbering mate. His beautiful veela was asleep and gently snoring. He sighed he should probably get up. Who knew what the boy would do to his rooms if he were left unintended.

He got up and murmured a quick cleaning charm and walked to his wardrobe. He needed new clothes. As he dressed he continued to think about the mating that had just occurred. He couldn't remember all of it but from what he could it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It seemed the boy wasn't bad at everything not that he would say that to him. His mind flashed back to the marking. The small taste of blood brought his thirst full force. His vampire had tasted the boy's blood and liked it. He knew he would too if he tasted it. In fact he was craving it already. He grumbled silently at the fact. He had hoped to just take the boy and that be it. He knew he would probably at least have an acquaintance type relationship in order to achieve drinking for the younger man.

When he finished changing he quietly walked out the door. He wondered what the Potter brat was doing. He was probably destroying his rooms or getting into something he shouldn't. He entered the living room and then looked the left to see Potter digging in his and Lucius's pockets and taking their handkerchiefs. And then for some reason smelling them. What was the boy playing at?

"POTTER what do you think you are doing!"

He watched in satisfaction when the boy let out a small scream. He watched the boy whirl around and face him. He observed him and smirked. The boy looked and smelled thoroughly bedded. He then saw his mark and his inner creature purred in pride. His mark was deep and would last a long time. Even he thought briefly how swell his mark looked on the pail thin neck.

"An answer MR. Potter" he growled, as he grew fed up waiting for an answer. This boy was a sub and he a dom. He should do as he was told.

"Professor… umm. I was.. I just I need them sir." The boy whispered but he heard him clearly.

"Need them? Potter indulge me in what you mean. Pray tell me what would a spoiled boy such as yourself would need with a flimsy piece of cloth."

He watched as the boy flinched and looked ready to drop to the ground and cower.

"I need the scent not the item sir. The smell keeps me healthy. Your smell keeps me healthy."

"My smell. What the hell is that suppose to mean boy." He was thoroughly confused. What type of creature required a person to have the sent of a mate?

"Well sir your sent is like an essential vitamin. I need the smell of my mates to stay healthy and stay alive."

Well that had him even more curious. He had never heard of a sub or any other creature needing a specific scent before.

"What creature are you." He sneered.

" A devas sir. A nature devas."

A devas he had never heard of such a creature. Perhaps Lucius would know. However that didn't change the fact that the boy needed something from them and he from him. He knew his vampire would scream for his blood non-stop. It was already demanding it and it had just tasted it.

"Scents fade Potter. Though I would be willing to make a deal."

"Deal sir?"

"I need your blood and you need my scent I think that is a even exchange don't you think?"

He watched the boy slowly think about the situation.

"So you would let me have your scent in exchange you would get my blood. What about Malfoy I need his scent as well."

"I'm sure I can think of something to make him agree Potter. But do not get me wrong boy I'm only doing this for your blood. You mean nothing to me. This is for survival."

Snape almost flinched as he felt full hurt stab his heart. He could fully feel Potters feelings. Since the bond was complete he could fully feel his subs feelings. It came with being a dom. The connection let him know when his sub was in trouble or hurt. The feeling would be troublesome and the exchange would be even more so. Sometimes when vampires fed, if they fed deep enough they could view the victims memories. He would have to watch the boy's pampered childhood and his secret meetings with his adoring fans.

"That sounds fine sir." Harry whispered.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP

When Harry thought about the deal he actually had a sliver of hope that he could or maybe try this out again. Maybe mating changed the mans feelings. That thought though was abolished when the snarky potions professor stated it being nothing to do with anything but survival. The man still hated him. He didn't have a choice. Snape was right scents faded. He was stuck.

"That sounds fine sir." He whispered.

Harry felt his heart ache in pain. He felt like curling up. He knew it was at least an hour or two until the headmaster would come for him. He however did whimper when he changed his stance and pain shot up his backside. He felt tears swell to the corner of his eyes. He was hurt and he was slowly feeling more and more unsafe as the conversation went on.

"What is wrong now Potter." He heard Snape growl.

His creature whimpered and wanted to cry. He was mated and his mates hated him. He wanted to run and scream. He was mated and it didn't happen with love. What ever happened previously meant nothing as to the older men. His fears had come true. If his mates really love him then they would take control. They would protect him. They tricked him into their bed.

He whimpered and fell to his knees and began to cry once more. He continued to drown in the feelings of hopelessness. He was about to scream his heart out not caring that the Potions professor would probably stun him to shut him up when he was carefully picked up and held like something cherished. Through his blearily tears all he could see was a cascading flow of blond strands of hair.

HHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH P

Lucius was sleeping peacefully with hour old memories dancing in his head. He had finally claimed his sub. His little one, his little Harry Potter. This peace however was snatched away when the feelings of deep longing was changed to full on hurt. Someone had hurt his little one and they would pay.

Lucius now was on his veelas side. He wanted to start over with the boy. He wanted the life that came with a submissive. He would try and would now do anything for it. He shot out of bed and threw on his boxers and quickly exited the room. It didn't take him long to find Harry and when he did the sight made him want to rip the vampire apart. How dare the man hurt Harry and especially right after the mating. If anything after a mating a Sub would need reassurance of love and protection. It was obvious that Harry was not receiving it. He immediately went to the crying boy and scooped him up and held his close. He purred gently and slowly rocked him to sooth his tears.

"Shush Harry everything is ok."

He gasped and almost cringed when full on anger shot at him. He felt small arms shove him away and he automatically let go just in case he hurt the smaller mate.

He looked surprised into furious green eyes. He cringed. The sight made him what to appease the boy no matter the cost. The sight though made his veela growl in arousal. His mate was delicious angry and riled up and he couldn't help but agree.

"Let go of me you Bastard! This all both of your guy's faults! My arse hurts and my neck is sore and your lack of sympathy doesn't help. Both of you have you heads so far up you asses you cant see what is in front of you. I'm not who or what you think I am. I'm mated and I don't even remember it. I hate you both. I'm not weak and I don't need you. I have the forest now so do me a favor and get the bloody hell away from me!"

His heart ached but understood immediately. All Harry knew was their hate. His creature knew his love but the feeling was ripped away with Severus actions. He didn't blame Harry for being mad. And what was worse was that his submissive was in pain. He felt failier stab at him. He was about to grab for Harry again to get him off his feet to tend to him when he was pushed away and he watched the boy run away with cloth in hand to the portrait entrance. It all happened so fast that he couldn't react. Neither he nor Severus could. They watched as the boy hastily opened the door and ran.

As soon as he gathered his bearings he chased after him but he was already gone. There were so many ways the Sub could have turned. He didn't know where to start. He panicked. He was so un-awhere of his surroundings that he didn't hear someone behind him. He couldn't do anything when the stunner hit him square in the back.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Harry ran and ran. Though the pain attacked his body he continued to run. He ran till he reached the forests edge. He looked into the darkening depths and slowly entered. He needed comfort. It didn't matter who right not but he needed someone. The creatures were there before for him. Hopefully they would be there again. The Headmaster would have to wait. He needed someone. Anyone.

**A/N: There new chapter and its longer. :) Thanks for all your guys reviews and I hope they continue. I like hearing feedback its what makes me continue writing. So RR. Also I was thinking having an unrequited love interest. You know someone or some creature helping and falling in love with Harry any ideas? Of course Harry won't feel the same not that he can since he is mated. **

**Atymer**_**: **__loved your review it made me smile thanx_

**DrakenPrincess101: **_you are welcome to write what you want as long as you don't completely rip me off lol. Jk. But do review a link I'm curious what you do X3 please and thank you._

**Saturnblue: **_You are totally right some one should beat them wants to help me lol. But I didn't say the mates were smart and Lily would have totally beat Snape into some sense. Thanx for the review._

**Thanks everypony for reviewing. And I ask you to review and ask questions cause I shall now answer them. XD **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: OK here's another chapter in honor of reaching 400 reviews. Thank you everyone for reviewing XD. I'm starting to get back into my writing rhythm. And my chapters are slowly becoming longer :3**

**Questions will be answered at the end of the chapter.**

**Oh and since I don't think I've done this yet here's my one and only disclaimer. **

**I DON'T OWN ANY RECONIZABLE CHARACTERS BUT THE PLOT IS MINE !**

**So yay there you go XD ENJOY and remember please REVIEW X3**

Harry slowly walked through the forest with two handkerchiefs in hand. He didn't know where he was going and he frankly didn't care. He needed someone to comfort him. He would go to the first creature he saw.

He thought about the summer and his first day back at his real true home, Hogwarts. He never could live, as he wanted. He could never live as a normal boy. He was forever different. Forever a freak. The word made him flinch. He knew he wasn't his uncle's definition of freak but he knew he was different and the only word in this instance that made sense to him was freak.

As he walked he looked around to see what the forest had to offer. The forest wasn't as scary as it had been in first year. The first time he entered the forest he was terrified. Now however the forest seemed to hum with unseen magic. Nor was the forest dark as it should have been to him.

What a truly beautiful place he couldn't help but thinking.

Harry remained lost in thought till he came to a small meadow like area. It wasn't big, it was just a small clear area that grew an assortment of wild flowers and long strands of green grass. He smiled. What a nice place. It was like a small treasure hidden in the forest. An untouched paradise. He was feeling quite tired. He was sore as well. Harry walked into the area and lay down in a patch of grass. He relaxed and tried to ignore the pain and instead tried to concentrate on the mummers of the forest and the soothing coos of the wild flowers.

He was finally calm enough to think things through. How did he summon the creatures before? He actually didn't know. Though when he first came into the forest he was crying his heart out. So the whole forest probably heard him. He however was to exhausted to scream and demand attention. Not that he would anyways. He did want comfort but he wasn't in as a desperate mood as he was a few moments ago. The sounds of the forest were starting to lull him into a strange peace.

He smiled, this was an unexpectedly beautiful place. Even the pain was slowly trickling to the back of his mind. Becoming more and more unnoticed. He slowly turned his head and brought the two handkerchiefs to his nose and gently inhaled the sent. Only when he did this did he truly surrender to the peace the forest had to offer.

Harry continued to rest in peace contently. The memories of the previous happenings were starting to make them selves known in his thoughts. He felt tears well to the corners of his eyes as he remembered how cruel the vampire had been in suggesting the exchange of blood for scent. He closed his eyes when he felt the warm tears fall and stain his cheeks. He continued to breath lightly as he continued to process the day. He didn't even remember most of the day. The games and the brief talk with Dumbledore was now a vague memory

At breakfast he remembered trying to keep himself in check as Lucius sat beside him. Why would the man sit beside him for no reason? Come to think of it though, the veela was acting different from last night. Why would a man willingly sit beside a person they claimed they hated when there were plenty of seats available? And when he was crying after the mating the blond man had picked him up and held him and tried to comfort him. Did this mean that the man wanted him? But he thought he and Snape together were somehow? Severus Snape did seem to be protective of the other co Dom. So wouldn't that mean that both men felt the same about him? Harry felt a small glimmer of hope fill him. He took his wand and cast a tempus charm. It was about half an hour till dinner, which meant he had an hour and a half to get back. He was sure he knew his way back. He would rest here then return. He knew he didn't want the headmaster worrying about him too much. He could deal with this. All he really needed was some time to him self and some of natures comfort. Though he was still sore and his neck still hurt he wasn't as bad as he was before he had entered the forest. In fact he felt loads better then before. He didn't hurt as much and he may or may not still have a chance with the veela.

He could survive with on mate and if he agreed to the deal Severus proposed then he would be set. Giving blood would probably be a hard experience but he could deal with it. This wasn't the first time he was hurt by others. He was use to it. He belittled himself slightly for hoping he could finally have the unconditional love he so very craved. He should have been content with what he had. Some people have it much worse then he. He wasn't sure who, but there had to someone who had it worse then him. He could get through this.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Severus Snape looked shocked at the boy who lived as he practically screamed at him and his veela. How dare the boy scream and disrespect his position as dominate so easily. He was about to get up and punish the boy silly until his vampire stilled his body. The inner creature snarled and actually threatened him. It seemed the inner vampire didn't like him belittling his submissive. He felt slightly guilty though as he felt the hurt the boy felt and his creature didn't help when it practically shoved it into his face. He sighed in aspiration. He needed the blood so he needed to make an effort to tolerate the brat. He was about to grab the boy when he bolted and ran out of the room.

He watched Lucius run out with fierce protective eyes burning. He looked ready to panic and transform fully into his creature. If Lucius ran after the boy in full transformation, who knew who could get hurt. The students were all probably on their way to their dinner. If someone got in the way they would most likely be done for. The veela would see the student as a threat trying to get between him and his submissive and the veela would eliminate the threat as quick as possible. As a teacher he couldn't allow that and as a lover he couldn't let Lucius deal with the fact that he had ended a precious future. Though the students annoyed the hell out of him, they were the next generation. Anyone of them could change the fate of Wizarding Britain. He quickly shot a stunner and watched as his mate fell. He knew the veela would be angry with him for preventing him from retrieving their wayward submissive, but protecting the Lucius seemed more important at the moment. He knew if Lucius did kill someone in veela mode he most likely wouldn't be persecuted not because of his influence on the ministry but because of the laws that protected veelas and their mates.

Severus levitated the blond man and made his way back into his rooms. He gently laid the man on a black leather sofa on the other side of the room. He sighed this was going to be a long day. He sat down and waited for the stunner to ware off. He knew he could easily awaken him with the counter charm but he needed to calm down and gather his bearings before he could deal with everything. His vampire was practically screaming at him and demanding him to go and retrieve the younger mate. It claimed anyone could hurt him and since the brat was injured he would have a lesser chance of protecting himself. He couldn't help but agree to that. The boy was a magnet for trouble.

He knew if he left Lucius now he wouldn't be able to deal with everything on his own. He needed to talk to him first. Plus he knew if he left now to search he wouldn't know where to start. The boy could be anywhere now. Plus there was the small fact he most likely needed to tell Lucius about the potion. That was not going to be fun. The veela could blame him for the situation. He wasn't sure what the veela would do if he found out. He decided he needed to make sure that the man didn't find out. The information would only cause more damage then it was worth. He supposed it could remain his little secret. He most likely could blame it on their creatures, an after affect of going so long with out a submissive. Yes that excuse could work.

He sat down at Lucius feet and sighed. He closed his eyes and concentrated on calming himself down. Potters feelings continuously ringing in the back of his mind. The boy was feeling pained. He thought he had given him a pain potion but he guessed that it would have only lasted a short while since it was a mild one. He wished he had given him a stronger one because the feelings were starting to get annoying.

As he calmed down he began to feel peace flow through the bond. That was odd, how could the boy get so calm so easily? He continued to rest as he took in the feelings of calming peace from the bond and applied it to his mood. The boy was feeling peace but there was hurt slowly building as well. That feeling too was getting annoying. Why was the boy so hurt that he had rejected him? Its not like he was a ideal mate for the boy. The boy was a spoiled brat and he had everything he could ever want. Fame, fortune and valued friendships. So what if he didn't have a successful mate ship.

There was also another issue. The fact that the boy could never have another lover. The bond would cause pain if any infidelity occurred to any mate. If he cheated on Lucius he would feel pain as consequence and visa versa. If Potter took another then he would be in unimaginable pain if he did so. Simply because he would most likely be the one penetrated. And if he fornicated with a female the coupling would still be painful. Even if it were a simple kiss there would be pain as consequence. The worst part about the pain though, it didn't matter if the mate was willing or not. If a mate were raped then the pain would still be there. The pain was always worse for a sub though. No one knew why, some people think its because since a sub is suppose to be taken care of by dominates and that cheating on a dom is much worse because its taking the love and care of a dom and pretty much throwing it back in the Dom's face saying its not good enough.

That small fact made him feel slightly guilty. Everyone should have a lover of some sort at some point in their lives, even if they were spoiled brats like Potter.

He didn't really know if he was willing to take the brat to his bed again. Though the first time was tolerable it was under the influence of the potion.

He knew once this blew over Lucius would probably have no problems taking the boy. He wasn't sure if he opposed the idea or not. He wanted the man to him self but it would be cruel to force the boy to live as a monk. He guessed they could make a schedule. Relieve the boy when he was desperate. They could relieve the boy without actually sleeping with him. The problem was would his vampire allow him to do that. He didn't know what he wanted to do.

He looked over at he slumbering man as he felt him move into a more comfortable position. He would be waking soon. He continued to feel the emotions from the bond. The hurt he felt soon turned to small pieces of hope and peace. The emotions were puzzling. The boy must have some emotion problem he thought as he felt some happiness and curiosity through the bond.

He watched as silver eyes opened and became more aware. The man quickly sat up and looked at him.

Suddenly a crash of fear stabbed him full force in the chest. Lucius looked at him panicked.

Potter was in trouble and they had no idea where he was. Lucius looked panicked and almost broken. The blond man whispered the boys name over and over.

Pain emitted through the bond and with out thinking both ran from the room and ran where ever their instincts took them.

To the forbidden forest.

**A/N: don't panic everyone I have already started the next chapter. So lol there but to just say cliffhanger help me write so please don't hunt me down :P**

**Feel free to ask questions everyone when you review**

**Caelum **– _yes there will be a mpreg but that's all I'm saying :p thanx for the review_.

**Fickle Nighmare I am** – _yes I would call it a threesome.. it dosnt really sound odd to but I guess it would depent on where your from lol. Thanks for the review._

**Astanford436 **– _yes Lucius is starting to like/love the idea or Harry. Harry just isn't sure yet. Severus is as biased about potter simply because he is a potter. Sev isn't in denial he know Harrys a mate he just doesn't like the fact lol. For the rest of you questions you will have to wait sorry. Thanx for the review._

**Tearful Pixie **_– thanx for reading and pretty much reviewing every chapter :3_

**Itachisgurl93 **_– no tom cant he's dead I mentioned I think in the first chapter. Voldemort was dead in Harrys first year._

**Dani Brazil**_ – Remus is in America with Sirius trying to find work and start a family. American wizards are more tolerant then the British ones… so yay. I may bring them back or not. Not sure yet. And greetings from CANADA XD_

**Feel free to ask questions everyone when you review**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here you guys a new chappie XD HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY. this was actually a hard chapter to write but I did and I now have a million new ideas so yay. **

**I will try to update soon but I think three chapters in three days is good and a good make up gift for not writing for a while though I was recovering so not my fault. Lol **

**Please don't forget to review and ask questions cause I'm actually beginning to answer them at the end so yay RR.**

**Chapter 17**

Harry was lying down and resting in the small meadow. A place he had nicknamed the forests heart. He smiled as the murmurs and the giggles of the flowers permeated the quiet atmosphere. Even though he was hurt and sad about the day he was starting to feel a small bit of happiness grow in his heart.

He felt himself melt into the grass. He was just so tired. Not just in the sleep deprived way but the twists and turns of life way. His thoughts however stopped when the flowers actually began to squeal. He sat up and sat cross-legged and looked around as a gentle breeze brushed across his body. The squealing became louder and the hum of the forests magic became more noticeable. He stood up; something was about to happen he could feel it. He felt a little cautious but most of all he felt curious about what was causing the forests reaction. What could make the flowers squeal and the magic hum in apprehension?

He watched his surroundings curiously and suspiciously. He looked at the trees and the bushes. He however froze when he saw a shadow in the depths to his right. Something told him that wasn't the Gulon he had met yesterday. His thoughts were proved to be correct when bright red eyes stared back at him. Pure fear shot through him and he felt panicked.

A creature he didn't recognize stepped through the shadows. It looked like a large mutated bulldog, except spikier, thinner, bigger and more muscular. The thing reminded him horribly of the dog ripper that Aunt Marge had owned. The creature growled and stepped forward. Its sight locked on him. How could he be so stupid and go somewhere unprotected? What made matters worse he was in an open area. There was nowhere to hide or run to. Fear was paralyzing him and he didn't know what to do. His inner creature was preparing to flee when the dog like monster ran straight for him. He panicked and ran but he didn't get far when he was trampled and forced to the ground. He screamed in terror and waited for the killing blow. The pain caused by the collision with the ground burned and the menacing clawed paw on his back didn't help.

He whimpered and cried. His backside already hurt before, but now it was on fire. He cried out when he felt gooey drool drop onto his head. He could sense the mouth just over him. He was dog chow and he knew it.

"Enya!"

A smooth voice broke the terrifying apprehension. The mouth drew back and the dog like creature eased off his back slowly. Harry could feel relief wash over him when the creature removed his paw altogether. He was still in pain though so the best he could do at the moment was roll over and wait to see what would happen.

He watched and listened to his surroundings. He heard footsteps slowly come closer and closer.

"Enya, what do you have there girl?" he heard the foot steps stop when he walked past the shadow the forest. He waited till a body came into view and gasped. Here before him was a man, however the man wasn't exactly a man…

How could he describe the man? He was taller then he was that was for sure. He had half a human face that wore an emotionless expression and a claw like hand. Tan-ish hair covered half his face but he could tell there was significant scarring on the other half. His feet were not human either. He didn't know what to think. He couldn't help but think that the look suited the creature whatever it was.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A trespasser!" the half man said with a smirk. He looked at him in the eye and gulped. He knew as soon as he looked into his eye that this was not a person to screw with.

"Please.. Please sir.. I.. I didn't know this was your place.." Harry shivered as he spoke as tears slowly fell. He knew he was in a bad situation.

"You should have. Nobody comes here, this is my territory. Mine and my girl Enya's. You should be careful on where you rest human because there is nothing from stopping me from killing you."

Harry whimpered. "I'm not human though… I'm a devas.."

The man paused and quietly looked him over while absently petting his 'pet'. "Well what do you know, you are a little devas. That's interesting. A devas hasn't been around this place for centuries. However you being a 'precious spirit' still doesn't stop me from killing you."

Harry swallowed heavily. He had hoped that would work. He wanted to get up but his creature prevented him. His creature was filling with a strange feeling of hopelessness. So much so that it was overwhelming. He was quickly taken out of control. All he could do was watch.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HP

The Submissive spirit looked at the half man in fear. His mates hated him and his future was ruined. If he were killed it would be a quick relief. It was an easy way out. He knew his other personality had found small hope but he just couldn't see it. He didn't see anything changing. All he saw was that he was rejected after they had mated. After the promise the other mates made him, that the other inner creatures would protect him. He believed them and he hated himself for that. He had absolutely nothing. His dominant mates were everything to him. Instinct would allow nothing else. It was common knowledge that rejected mates often killed themselves.

The submissive looked up and straight into the half mans eye. "Its ok if you kill me. I don't mind."

He watched as the half man looked at him puzzled. "You don't care if you die? You're suicidal? I can see your mating marks. You were recently mated spirit and yet you wish to die. Why?"

The submissive looked up at him curious about all the questions. "If I tell you will you kill me?"

The half man smirked. "If I think you're a hopeless case then maybe if I'm feeling merciful now speak spirit!" He said gruffly. The sub could tell he was getting impatient. But he supposed that if he found a trespasser on his land he would be annoyed and impatient as well.

The submissive looked at his lap as the tears fell then looked up. "When my birthday came I entered my inheritance and a month later discovered my mates. My mates are two men who absolutely hate me and yet I let them trick me into their bed. I thought things could change. I though it had changed. I trusted them and they lied. They tricked me into their bed to seal the bond." He paused as he watched several emotions cross the half mans face, emotionlessness, pity, sadness and a little bit of anger. He decided to continue, he hoped his wish was granted. "They wanted nothing else when they were finished. My mates still hate me and I have no reason to live. So please kill me."

He curled himself into a ball and looked up so see a calculating gaze in the eye of the half man. " I see, a mate is everything to a little bottom like you huh. But as I said I would kill you if I was feeling merciful and I'm afraid I am feeling quite the opposite. But I do have a question. What do you plan to do spirit?"

The submissive frowned at the statement and was even more puzzled at the question. What could he do? He was mated but there was no chance to gain younglings unless he was pregnant from the mating and there was no way of knowing yet. But that thought stopped him. What if he was pregnant? That would mean his precious baby would die if he died here. What was he thinking? He had totally forgot that there was a possibility he could be with child.

"I will go back to the castle and wait a few weeks to see if I am with child."

"And if you are?" the half man smiled gently, a look that surprised him. He thought the half man was a harsh being, but it seemed it had a heart.

"Ill leave the castle and find away to live." He countered.

"Where will you go?"

He thought about it. He knew if he was pregnant then he would need to be outdoors. "Ill find somewhere in the a forest, a place of nature to carry out my pregnancy."

The half man looked deep in thought. He seemed to be deeply troubled. "You can not do that on your own. If you are pregnant come back here and I will take you to the fairies. They would likely welcome a spirit, especially if it were with child."

The submissive looked up surprised. First the half man at first was threatening and then he offered to help him by making him see reason and not act too rashly to soon.

"You would help me? Why?"

"Because you need it." He said as if it were obvious. "So do we have a plan?"

He looked up and smiled and nodded. If he was indeed pregnant he would escape the castle and come back.

"Are you hurt spirit?" He looked generally concerned. "Did my dog hurt you?"

He looked and shook his head. Yes he was in pain, but the dog didn't cause all of it and it was bearable. He then looked at the dog like creature surprised. How could the half man keep that thing as a pet?

"That's a dog? What kind is it?" he asked sourly. That thing had almost chewed his head off.

He watched the half man look at the "dog" with a look of affection. "Yeah she's a dog, just a big one. As for the breed all I know is that there's some hellhound in her. Other then that she's just a mangy mutt." He smiled.

He smiled but looked at the half man curiously as he began to walk around. He how ever looked startled when he heard his name being called in the distance.

The half man looked at him. "Is your name Harry?" the submissive merely nodded. "Well it seems you are being searched for. It is here I shall take my leave spirit Harry. When you find out your news come back here and say my name. Say Ater. I will come for you spirit."

He merely nodded as he watched the half man hopped on to the back to the so-called dog and rode away. He smiled. He wasn't alone. He had a new friend, if he could call him that. He knew he would become someone important to him. This half man gave him hope. Hope that Harry, his other personality couldn't give him.

The submissive laid back down and waited, he didn't feel like getting up. He would go back on his own if who ever was searching for him didn't find him. He still had a little while till he was due back. He sighed and closed his eyes but gasped as he felt himself being picked up and practically smothered.

His eyes shot open and he looked into two worried pair of creature eyes. His so-called mates had found him. He looked up and growled in anger. He didn't need them. If he was pregnant then he would live for his youngling. And if he wasn't then he would find a way into their bed till he had one. If his mates didn't want him fine. He would get someone who would.

**A/N: Ill start the new chapter possibly tomorrow or after I post this so you guys hopefully wont have long to wait ok X3**

**Moira Serpy-Griffy : **_Though you don't have a question thanx for the review it stood out and seemed polite lol so thanx XD_

**DevianYUE: **_I'm not actually sure if this is going to have a happy ending of not depends in what mood im in but don't worry there not going to be truly lovey dovey anytime soon._

**Miko Vampire: **_Severus will most likely see Harrys memories during a feeding…_

_**Thanx for the reviews everyone… RR**_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: HI People's. Here is another chapter. Hoped you liked it. I'm not sure I do…. But here it is anyways. I still have plenty of ideas but I got some really good ones from the reviews. Not sure if I'm going to use it but I might.**

**Remember to RR**

**Also some people are confused on what going on with the creature stuff. The best way to describe it is a split personality. Except the human personality is more dominate then the creature so one can push down the others urges when in full strength. **

**Also anyone who is willing to beta me I would appreciate it. I'm finding it harder and harder to find my mistakes. **

**Come on You know you wanna read the chapter before everybody else. Lol. **

**I use to have a Beta but I think she ditched me…. T.T :( **

Chapter 18

In a secluded part of the Forbidden Forest, Harry the Submissive devas was currently sitting in the arms of his two frantic mates. Both mates checked over his body as he sat still in their arms. Not that he had a choice; they were holding him pretty tight. He only quietly complied too their actions because he wasn't willing to fight back when he may or may not be pregnant. He would not risk his only chance at love by causing a miscarriage from engaging in any unnecessary conflict.

The two dominates were both still nervous for the smaller man. The feelings of pain and terror were real. Though the sub wasn't feeling the terror anymore he was still in significant pain.

After both Dominates were sure that their Submissive wasn't in any danger of dying from any immediate injuries, they both looked around to see where they were. Both mates hoped that the threat wasn't anywhere near. They didn't want to fight with the sub so close in such a condition. The vampire sniffed his surroundings and the lingering scent of a half daemon stopped him quickly. He looked at his Submissive accusingly. Daemons were notorious for taking lovers and siring bastard children.

"Submissive who was the daemon that was here?" the vampire demanded harshly. The smaller man was his and he would share with no one except with the veela.

The veela looked at his co Dom and scented his surroundings. He immediately knew what he was talking about. A daemon had been here. A daemon had been with his mate. The fact made him snarl. Though he hadn't showed his sub that he wanted him yet he still was his mate. He would not tolerate infidelity. Not that the younger mate could with out feeling pain. If he had indeed cheated then he would be in much more pain. He however waited for an explanation.

The submissive looked at them in question. So that was what Ater was. He looked into the elder men's eyes and mentally smirked at the burning intensity of the beginnings of jealousy that was held there. "You mean Ater? He's a friend." The submissive held in his amusement as he watched both mates snarl at the name and the proclamation. He guessed they didn't like that he was on a first name bases.

"You will not see the Daemon again Submissive." The Vampire snarled in anger. How dare the Sub befriend such a creature with out their permission.

"He's a friend. I will see him if I like." The two older men had no right to dictate who he could be friends with. Especially not after how they treated him.

The veela hissed at the disobedient sub. The younger man was hurt after running off. He shouldn't be getting on their bad side. At least not right now. All he really wanted to do was punish him. Running off without their knowing of where he was going was a stupid thing to do. He could have been further away and in more danger and they wouldn't have been able to help him as quickly.

"Did the Daemon hurt you" The veela questioned, fully prepared to hunt him down if he did.

The Submissive looked surprised at the question. "No, why do you want to know? Its not like you care." He snarled as he moved to get out of their arms. He was quickly held down.

The vampire snarled. The sub was challenging their authorities. "You will. You are ours. You will listen or pay the price. You are already in trouble for running off. Don't make this any worse then it has to be."

The Sub glared openly at the elder mates as he wriggled to get out of their grasps. The veela snarled. He wanted his sub to know he loved him and he wanted to show it but they couldn't allow the sub to act so wildly independent. He needed to know who was in charge and he needed to respect that. He needed to heed their orders, especially when it came to the subs safety. This place however was not a place to carry out punishment. The Veela looked at the vampire and gave him a meaningful look. The Vampire nodded and stood up with the Sub in his arms.

The Submissive wriggled and snarled at being picked up and held closely. The Vampire nipped him harshly on his shoulder. The Sub struggled more even with the threat. The veela looked angrily at the Sub and began to release pheromones. The Subs body slacked and his eyes closed.

Veelas had the ability to release various types of Pheromones. He could arouse, calm, and conveying weariness, which was what he just did. He didn't need to walk with angry Sub to the dungeons. It would cause more harm then good.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHP

Harry woke on the black sofa that was in Snape's sitting room. The two other men were currently taking care of his injuries. Snape was currently rubbing salve into his small cuts and bruises from being thrown to the ground by a giant dog. Afterwards a mild pain potion was spelled into his body. Lucius's was making himself busy by getting him something to eat. He wasn't too happy to be here but he accepted their help because his creature prompted him to.

The fact that he could be pregnant scared him beyond belief, but he was also excited. He wanted someone to call his own. Someone to love him unconditionally. He wanted to be pregnant so very much.

Harry sat quietly, hoping time passed quickly. Dumbledore would be coming to get him soon. He wanted to go to bed. His day had been exhausting.

The Lucius looked at his Sub and smirked. He would be very sorry soon. "You know Harry you are in trouble. This is usually when one would ask for forgiveness because you will be punished."

Harry scowled. "I'm not saying sorry for making a friend."

"That's not what we mean Submissive." Snape growled as a bit of his vampire showed himself. "You ran off with out letting us know where you were going. You could have been killed. You were hurt and it could had been a lot worse."

The Harry knew they were right about that and didn't argue. He couldn't rile them up to much.

A few moments of silent passed and was only interrupted when a ordinary house elf popping into the room and passed a tray of food to the veela, who then put in front of the younger man. Harry took the meal gratefully. It had been a long day so he was starving. As soon as he was finished the veela broke the silence.

"Harry we need to talk. But first you will receive your punishment." Lucius said. Severus was observing in the background. "You will receive some smacks on your rear from each of us."

Harry looked in surprise. They were going to hit him. "You cant do that." He said horrified.

Snape smirked. "We can and we will. It is within our right as your dominants; to punish you as we see fit. There is nothing you can do. You can make this easy or very, very hard. It is your choice Potter."

Harry gulped. He knew he couldn't make it worse. If he was pregnant he didn't think he could take a harsher punishment. The vampire grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap. He pulled his trousers and boxers down and pulled him down till he was laying across his lap waiting for punishment. He heard Potter whimper. Good, maybe next time he would obey. He was going to enjoy this. "Relax Potter." He smirked as the flinch. "Its nothing I haven't scene." He enjoyed the second flinch as well. He raised his hand dramatically and brought it down quickly and harshly. The smacks were the only sound that room emitted. Potter began to struggle and cry after the third hit. Severus was hitting hard and quickly. After the twentieth hit he stopped and looked satisfied with the cherry red bottom. He held his had over and heat brushed his fingertips.

Lucius watch Severus give they boys punishment and flinched as he heard the smacks grew louder and louder. It was an unspoken rule of Dominants to not interfere in someone else's punishment. Snape stood up with the boy in his arms. He was quickly deposited into his arms. Lucius sat down on the couch with him and laid him gently over his lap. He knew he had to carry out with his punishment or else Harry could think he could get away with putting him self in danger. He couldn't let that become habit. The boy was weeping and sniffling. He saw Severus sneer in disgust from the other side of the room.

Lucius raised his hand and delivered the first hit. He sadly watched the younger mate cry out in pain. He quickly got it over with and delivered another 14 or so. By the time he was done the boy remained still trying to keep his breath even.

Lucius gently picked Harry up and cradled him in his arms. Harry sniffled and stayed still, defeated. Since the punishment was over in Lucius's eyes all was forgiven. He walked to the potions cabinet and grabbed out a bruise salve and walked back to the couch with Harry dangling passively in his arms. He brought him over his lap once more and smiled sadly when he heard the boys whimper. " Hush Harry I'm not going to hit you again." He unscrewed the top to the bottle and took generous amount of salve onto his fingertips and gently rubbed the cream in. He smiled when he heard the body under his fingertips sigh in relief.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPH PHPHPHP

Harry was terrified as Snape grabbed him and threw him over his lap. That wasn't the worst part though. Snape took his pants and boxers off as well. The snarky reply to his whimper in protest made him flinch reminding him or the mating. Once he was positioned on top of the lap he saw the other mans arm raised from the corner of his eyes. He yelped when the first hit struck him. After the first hit tears welled in his eyes. This was humiliating. By the third hit he was openly crying. It seemed to be forever by the time Snape finished with him. He could feel the scorching heat coming off his behind. Tears and snot made themselves even more present when his inner creature cried for affection; he didn't receive any. He watched as Snape sneered and uncaringly gave him to Lucius. That hurt. His creature wanted affection. The punishment brought forth unfamiliar feelings.

He felt Lucius lay him across his lap. For some reason he didn't seem as angry. He cried out when the first hit was given. His bottom hurt. He unconsciously held his breath as the other hits were administered. The hits seemed to end faster. It seemed Lucius didn't relish in his pain as Severus had. He lay limp in Lucius's hold when he got up with him as he got a small jar. He found himself once again on Lucius lap. He whimpered, he should have know that wasn't all to the punishment. He was surprised when Lucius stated he wouldn't hit him and was even more so when the cool crème was administered.

He sighed in relief as most of the heat was removed. He felt weak so he laid loosely on the older mans lap. He was waiting for him to shove him off when he was slowly turned around and held closely. He was surprised when the veela held him so not to pain him. He stayed limp when he was cooed at and didn't make a sound when he was redressed in his clothing. He didn't even make a sound at Severus snarky comments in the background.

He was about to fall asleep when he felt a caress on his head. He looked up and saw the veela staring at him intently.

"Don't fall asleep, we all need to talk." The veela murmured quietly. "We have about half an hour approximately until the headmaster comes for you."

Harry simply nodded. He was carefully cradled. If he didn't feel so weak this would not be happening. He didn't want to held by these men. He wished he could be as far as possible. He watched as Snape summoned his black chair to sit across form them.

Harry sat there anxious on what they wanted to say. Nothing they said would change anything. He knew that now. He trusted them after the first hurtful offence and that was a mistake he would not make again. Also if he was pregnant this was not an environment he want his youngling in. he would not put his child in danger by having incompetent fathers.

"I know you probably wont believe a word we say Harry, but please have some hope and faith, that's all I ask."

Harry simply nodded. Lucius was right he probably wouldn't believe anything they said.

"Now Harry were are all mated now so we will have to work together. Ok." Lucius said in a gentle tone.

Harry nodded passively and remained silent. Severus looked annoyed. The boy was playing them and he knew it. He walked up to the boy and took him from Lucius's arms and walked to the bedroom. He looked at Lucius and gave him the fallow me and you and me will be sorry look. Lucius looked surprised but didn't say anything. Perhaps he and Harry would make a truce and then they could start repairing the mastership.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHP

Severus stalked to his room with the Potter brat in his arms. He watched as Lucius "Lovingly" cared for him after the punishment. When he arrived to his rooms he dropped the shivering boy on to his bed. He needed the boy to know his place.

"We are going to talk Potter. You will listen and you will not interrupt. Understand!" he growled and watched satisfied at the weary look he received. His Vampire was fighting tooth and nail to be released. He held him down easily though. He pushed the vampire even further away and began his talk.

"The headmaster will be here soon Potter. I will glamor you and you will not say a word to him about the mating is that understood."

He saw Potter shakily nod his head.

"You will come here every other day. On those days you will submit yourself to me. I will give you my and Lucius scent and in return I will take your blood. This was already agreed upon earlier today so you cannot back out. This is non negotiable. You shall not go to the forest ever again period. If I find out you disobeyed, you will be punished. I also don't want you to seeing that forest friend of yours. I will become very angry if you do. If you disobey I will hunt him down and kill him. Don't think I wont. Next you shall stay away from all that have an romantic interest in you. Vampires are very possessive and I would rather not have to deal with my vampire's jealousy. Not to mention I wound rather not have a whore as a mate. And finally you will keep quiet to those other lion friends of yours. Tell them what you must, I don't care. As long as they don't find out. No one will know about this. I do not want to be associated with you. If the headmaster knows you're a creature then that is your problem. You will tell no one of this mate ship. Am I understood?" he demanded.

He watched as Harry looked up at him from the bed and nodded quietly. He knew the boy couldn't disobey. He was too weak to. He grabbed the boy's wrist and snarled at him to stay still as he called his fangs to come forth. He had wanted to taste the red substance all day. He kept the vampire personality under lock and key.

He saw the boy whimper, as his fangs were unsheathed. He pulled the wrist to him and took the body attached into his arms. He held the boys arms captive with his one arm easily. As Potter weakly struggled in his one arm, he grabbed the silky black hair with his other hand and exposed the thin pale neck that held his mark. He licked the pale skin before he bit down. Breaking the healing skin. The taste was the best thing he had ever had. Better then Lucius's. He moaned as arousal coursed through his body but growled slightly at the feelings he felt from the boy. He was scared, but since he was weak, the feelings weren't as intense.

He gulped down another mouthful and relished in the feeling of it warming his chest. He could feel himself harden as his eyes fluttered shut. He resisted rubbing against the boy. He gulped down another mouthful and that's when he saw it.

Darkness took his mind. An image of a small boy crying in a dark space clutching his arm. The image happened so fast and disappeared just as quickly though so he wasn't so sure it was a memory. How could it be? It must be his imagination. After the all, boy was a spoiled brat.

After one last mouthful he removed his fangs and licked the wound closed. If he didn't the brat could bleed to death and that would be such a waste. He knew was addicted. He would probably have to feed more then he said he was going to.

He laid the younger man on the bed again watching as he gasped and quickly turned over to escape lying on his backside. He sighed and got a pain potion. He hated the boy but that didn't mean he was cruel. Not bothering with asking him he spelled it into his body. He then glamoured the boys neck. His vampire growled at the sight of the unmarked neck.

"There and not a word Potter. If you say anything to anybody I will find out. Know this, if you disobey you will be very sorry. It will not be only you bottom that is red." He threatened. He knew he wouldn't beat the boy but he didn't.

He then grabbed the boy and brought him to his feet. He stumbled a bit but remained upright. He looked passive as ever as he dragged him back to the living room. Lucius looked curious but before he asked the floo rang. It seemed he was just on time. The headmaster stepped through moments later.

"A Severus, Lucius, Harry." Albus greeted. "I must thank you for taking Harry Severus. I hope he wasn't any trouble."

"Not at all headmaster, I ask you to leave though I have some potions I must attend to." He replied as he gave a be quiet, I'll explain later look to Lucius. He didn't look to but complied.

"Very well boys." The headmaster smiled with twinkling eyes. As he lead him to the fireplace. "Come on Harry." Harry nodded and walked to the fireplace and exited his rooms with the headmaster as he called out his destination.

**A/N : Done and my mouth is killing me still. And almost 500 reviews amazing. I love you guys. XD X3 :/)**

**RRW – great idea I'm actually considering it lol**

**DakuUyoku316 - cant tell you but I can say I already have the name and gender so yay Mpreg lol.**

**GreenCupsRhythm – lol thanx. Its always nice to hear such nice opinions :) **

**StValentineSt – lol I agree XD **

**RR **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: OK so here's a new chapter everyone and it is super long compared to my other chapters :)so there :)**

**This may or may not be your Christmas chapter we shall see but I will say that I am already writing another chapter :) so there :)**

**ALSO MAJOR THANKYOU TO ihategoodbyes FOR BETA-ING THIS CHAPTER FOR ME :)**

Chapter 19

Harry was walking beside his mentor in a silence. He wasn't feeling particularly talkative. He wasn't sure what to do right now. There were so many things going on that he was hopelessly overwhelmed. He would process the day another time. Right now he was tired and still shocked about his punishment he received from his dominates. He wasn't ready to face the memories and trauma caused by the older men.

He looked up at the older man walking beside him and smiled as he heard the merry tune that was hummed as the man walked with a bounce in his step. He seemed happy almost excited.

As they were walking he began to notice that they were not going in a direction that he recognized. They weren't on their way to the headmaster's office, nor were they on their way to the Gryffindor common room. In fact they walked right past it and were traveling in another direction completely.

They walked past a painting of a laughing little girl running about on a beach to come up to the end of a corridor. At the end of the corridor was a portrait of several colorful fairies in a garden. He looked up at the older man curiously. Perhaps the man has gone senile.

"Sir?" he questioned quietly.

"This portrait leads to your new rooms. I shall explain more in a moment." The man said joyfully. He then greeted the painting and then looked at him expectantly. "You must make a password Harry."

"Oh… umm…." The sudden request stumped him. The only thing on his mind was the day's happenings. That's when the perfect name came to mind. A name no one knew besides him. "Enya. My password will be Enya."

The headmaster looked at him in puzzlement but with eyes filled with happiness and curiosity. "Little fire. What an odd password my boy."

Harry looked up at the older man "Little fire sir?" The headmaster looked at him and smiled. "The name 'Enya' means little fire." He explained. Harry wanted laugh at that. Ater had named a hideously ginormous dog little fire. She seemed more like a big fire to him. " I see." He then looked at the portrait and it opened as the headmaster spoke the password.

He walked inside and gasped. Inside was a small compressed forest in a decent sized room. At least it looked like a forest. The air was humid and there were plants and trees and soil on the ground. In one corner was a small meadow with wild flowers growing. There were actual trees. The trees went up to a magical ceiling and ended there. But that wasn't all. There was comfy looking furniture made out of wood and tree stumps and when one looked closely you could see bookshelves and shelves in the trunks of the trees. The ceiling was a magical sky identical to the one in the great hall. He could feel nature all around him and it made him want to purr. His inner self was very happy with his new dwellings.

"I see you like your common room my boy." The headmaster said with a smile. Harry looked up at him. "Common room? You mean there is more?" Harry looked up at the headmaster in wonder.

Inside the headmaster was laughing joyfully. He had made the young boy he loved happy and that made him very happy.

"Yes Harry. There is more. You have a whole dorm to your self. There is a bathroom and a bedroom as well. Come I shall show you."

Harry only nodded and fallowed the man in awe. The next stop was the bathroom. Inside was like a paradise. The bath was like an actual hot spring surrounded by palm like trees. Then there was a toilet off on the edge as well as a sink and a cabinet, which was filled with towels and toiletries. Before he could really take in the room he was taken up to a small set of stairs. When they came to the small landing they come face to face with a gate with intricate designs of vines on the warm metal.

When the gate was opened he came to a lovely small cozy room. There was a fireplace with chairs placed in front and the bed on the wall was dressed in soft velvet and silk. The room smelled sweet and reminded him of a small cabin. The room was warm and cozy. A truly relaxing room.

Harry looked up at the headmaster and was taken by emotion. He threw him self at the older man with tears in his eyes. "Thank you. Thank you sir. This place is amazing."

The old man smiled and wrapped his arms around the teen and sighed. " I will do everything I can to make you happy Harry. You need only say the word. You are in all but blood my family, my boy." Harry looked up and smiled. He could feel the man really meant that. His plans with Ater made him slightly guilty but they were necessary.

After a few moments in a hug both men sat in a chair opposite of the roaring fireplace. The headmaster ordered a house elf to bring tea and cookies.

"So how was your day Harry?" the old man questioned.

Harry looked up and knew he couldn't say the truth. The man would kill his mates. He was sure '_yay I was mated, rejected for a second time, and punished by the man you trusted' _wouldn't go over well. "It was uneventful sir."

"Well uneventful is another word for peaceful. I hope you like your rooms. There are also other changes I would like to discuss with you as well."

"Other changes sir?" he hoped the old man hadn't done anything drastic.

"Yes other changes. You know I went to the ministry today, right?" Harry nodded as the headmaster continued. "Well you see Harry a devas such as your self hasn't been seen for century's. So special circumstances deserve special treatment of sorts. Now the rooms are not the only changes. You see Harry you are very special but also delicate. Your body needs constant contact with nature in order for your inner creature to be happy. Without constant contact you can become irritable and emotional for no reason. So now you are able to enter the forest whenever you want. That also means during classes. Though I do precaution you to use this privilege responsibly during classes."

Harry looked up at the man confusedly. " Are you saying I can skip classes Professor?"

The headmaster smiled. "Yes but I do ask you to not skip every day after all I don't want you to fail. But I know you will be responsible with this privilege. Now Devas also have special nature magic it wouldn't be logical to cage in such a wild power in one location. On weekends you may choose a location and a professor and they will accompany you there."

Harry looked awed. "So your saying I can skip and go on vacation when ever I want?"

The old man chuckled. "Yes in a way. You see Harry nature is such a big part of magic. So it is natural that your creature is respected. You're lucky you're going to school my boy. As soon as I let the ministry know of your status they wanted to take you away to a special facility immediately to keep you hidden away from the evils of the world. They wanted to treasure you and take care of you by truly honoring your status. It took some convincing but I managed to convince them that you remaining a student was for the best."

Harry looked up at the old man horrified. He didn't want to be locked away and waited upon by strangers. The old man laughed at the teen's expression. "Do not worry Harry. I will not let that happen. The rooms were specialized just for you by a team of creature specialists."

Harry smiled and again looked up at the man amazed. He had no idea his creature was so respected. "Thank you sir."

The man smiled and continued. "There is also your diet. Devas apparently don't like tarnished foods so the kitchens have been notified and you shall only be receiving pure foods."

Harry looked up at the man puzzled. "Pure foods sir?"

The old man eyes twinkled "Imagine your self eating a big burger and fries." As soon as he did so he felt nauseous and sick. The headmaster chuckled as his face turned green. "No imagine a green salad a simple grilled piece of chicken." With that thought his stomach settled. He looked up at the headmaster surprised. "But sir I ate some candy on the bus? Why could I eat that?"

"You ate chocolate and flavored beans yes?" the man asked and Harry nodded. "Well chocolate comes from coco beans which is a natural product. And the natural tasting beans such as salt and pepper and brussel sprouts are naturally flavored flavors. I am also guessing there were some you were unwilling to eat as well. Such as caldron cake or a liquorish wands. Some of the candies are man made and unnatural there fore wouldn't appeal to you."

Harry looked at the man in thought. He thought back and to think of it he actually didn't eat anything but the chocolate and a few beans.

"So you're saying I can only eat healthy?"

"You don't have to my boy but anything but will just be unappealing."

Harry nodded understandingly. He yawned. He had had a tiring day. The headmaster smiled. "Harry perhaps going to bed would be a good idea. No?" Harry nodded and looked at the bed longingly. The headmaster stood and gave the younger room occupant a brief hug and kiss on the forehead. "Good night my boy, your schedule shall be on your table in the morning and feel free to be absent from your morning class's sweet dreams. Oh and feel free to ask Madam Pomfrey or Professor Snape for a dreamless potion if you find your self troubled. Do not worry for all the staff will be notified of your status so it would be unethical to be angry for a late night visit. Nature can be quite restless in the evenings. Particularly before a storm. The floo works. Good night my boy." With the last sentence the old man left Harry alone by exiting through the floo.

Harry walked to his window and opened it. The breeze felt nice. He then walked his wardrobe and found some of his old cloths and some new. The headmaster spoiled him. He grabbed some new pajamas and dressed and immediately went to bed leaving the window open and fell into a deep sleep not knowing he would have a several visitors that night.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Lucius Malfoy watched as the headmaster took his submissive mate away. He and his veela felt that it was wrong but he allowed it because Severus did. He didn't like it but he trusted his other partner's faith in the headmaster. Plus there were some things he needed to straighten out with the other dominate. He needed to talk about the recent developments.

He turned and looked as Severus but paused when the light scent of blood filled his senses. He hoped he was wrong when he thought about it being Harry's blood. He wished they would get to know each other, however neither seemed willing. He watched as the dark eyed man stalked over to him to bring him to his arms.

"Severus?" he questioned, as he was held close.

The vampire looked at him and tightened his hold on him. Both stood still for a brief moment. The room's tension slowly grew until neither could take it anymore. It was Lucius who ended the silence. He had some questions that needed to be answered.

"Why did you take Harry away to the other room? And why the hell did you stun me earlier?" he asked bluntly.

"I needed to show Potter his place. He needed to know what was ok and what wasn't. Do not worry my mate, no one shall find out about the mating. And I stunned you because you rampaging around the school as a full-fledged veela would be a danger to the other students. "

Lucius froze at the first statement and completely ignored the second one. He didn't care if people knew of his mating. His veela felt nothing but pride at the very thought of his little sub. He shoved the vampire away and glared at him fiercely. "I don't care if anyone knows. What did you do?!" he asked angrily.

"What I had to do." Snape growled back.

"And what did you need to do Sev! You smell of blood. You're not hurt and we healed his wounds. You took his blood didn't you!" the veela was furious with the other man.

"Yes I fed off him, is that a problem Lucius?" Severus questioned as he gave him his famous disapproving scowl.

"Yes it is! You feed off me because you love me! You told me yourself when we first mated that blood sharing among mates was sacred and a sexual act. The boy isn't nearly ready enough for something like that. Its no wonder he's afraid of us when we jump him then hurt him."

Severus Snape looked at the blond man in question. The old feelings that were connected to the Potter brat no longer existed in Lucius's eyes.

"Yes feeding when you are concerned is a special thing. It matters then because I love you my mate. The only reason I fed was because the boy's blood is addictive. Plus if it weren't for me Lucius we would have been bonded. You should thank me. We would be running around in agony from an uncompleted bond."

Lucius froze. He looked at Severus and gave him a deadly look. "What did you do?!"

Severus looked at Lucius's expression carefully. He didn't mean to let that much slip. He however was a talker when he was angry. When his temper was set off he usually said anything in order to get his way. This situation though was not idea for such a trait.

" I hurried along our mating."

"By doing what Sev!" Lucius roared. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Severus flinched as he felt the wild magic surround him. "I used a potion." He stated calmly.

"YOU'R A BASTARD YOU KNOW THAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID! YOU FORCED US TO MATE WITHOUT OUR CONCENT. WE BASICALLY RAPED OUR MATE. WE RAPED OUR SUBMISSVE BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T HELP BUT NOT BE IN CONTROL. YOU TURNED WHAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN OUR BEST EXPERIENCE INTO A HORRIBLE MEMORY.

YOU TOOK AWAY OUR CHANCE TO HAVE A REAL FAMILY. TO HAVE UNCONDITIONAL LOVE. YOU DID THIS TO US NOT HARRY. HE ISNT WHAT WE THOUGHT AND YOUR VAMPIRE KNOWS IT. YOU'RE JUST TO STUBBORN TO SEE IT. HARRY IS NOT HIS FATHER AND EVEN IF HE WAS I WOULD STILL FALL FOR HIM."

Lucius screamed till there was tears were brimming his eyes. Everything had just fallen into place. He had hoped that the hurried mating was just because they had gone so long with out a mate that their creatures just couldn't help themselves.

Snape just observed his quietly. He knew better then to say anything.

"AS FOR THE PUNISHMENT YOU WERE WAY TOO HARSH. YOU HIT WAY TO HARD. YOU HURT HIM. YOU SAY HARRY'S FATHER WAS A BULLY, IN MY EYES YOUR WORSE. AT LEAST YOU COULD FIGHT BACK AND HAD A FIGHTING CHANCE. HARRY IS OUR SUBMISSVE OURS SEV, HE CANT GO AGAINST US WITH OUT HURTING HIMSELF EXPECIALLY AFTER BEING RECIENTLY MATED. YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM. YOU DON'T DESERVE OUR SUBMISSIVE SEV. YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYONE!"

Snape looked at him and remained deep in thought. He admitted he could have done things differently not to mention he had neglected to use a memory charm. It was to late now though. Too much had happened since then. It would only cause more damage. He supposed he shouldn't have been so harsh on the boy but still. He couldn't help it. When ever he looked at him the face of Potter entered his mind. He could hear the taunts and feel the pain as his best friend was ripped away and turned against him. The boy's eyes made it even worse.

"He may be our submissive Luc, but he would never have been willing. He would never had bonded with us if I didn't do as I did." He couldn't help but state in a helpless tone.

Lucius stared at him and took a calming breath. "How do you know? When we rejected him, he ran away. Our bond wasn't completed then and I could feel the loss and the hopelessness. Someone who doesn't want to bond doesn't feel that way Sev. If we were kinder and took our time like we were suppose to then this would not have happened."

"That doesn't matter anymore Lucius. What is done is done. We cannot change what has happened.

"No but we can fix it. We have to Sev. I am no longer willing to live a half-life. You can be a part of it, it's your choice!" Lucius said with sharpness to his voice. Lucius turned around and walked out of the room for some alone time. He needed to think. He walked out the entrance and slammed the door behind him.

HPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus was sitting in front of his fire when the floo signal for a staff meeting was called. He growled as his alone time was interrupted. He got up from his seat and flooed to the staff room, which was located by the gargoyles beneath the headmaster's office.

He entered the room and immediately took his place on the left of the already seated headmaster. The professors didn't have assigned seating but they all sat in the same place every meeting. It was odd to have a meeting on the second night of term though he couldn't help but thinking. The first term meetings were usually scheduled at the end of every week so that no one got overwhelmed.

Minerva McGonagall sat on the right of the headmaster and beside her was Flitwick and opposite of him and beside him was Sprout. The other professors were randomly places around the table.

He waited patiently for the last teacher to arrive, which was predictably was Hagrid since he couldn't fit in the fireplace and floo over. Once he was seated the headmaster cleared his voice to begin the meeting and to silence the room.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I know that we usually save the first staff meeting for the end of the first week but there are special circumstances."

"Special circumstances Albus?" he heard McGonagall question.

"Yes Minerva. It seems that we have a very special student this year. You see this year we have a young unmated Devas joining us."

He heard the load and odd sounding squeals come from the half giant Hagrid but everyone including himself looked puzzled. That when it hit him, the headmaster was talking about Potter.

"Devas?" again McGonagall questioned. The feline woman was filled with so much curiosity it repulsed him. Curiosity always leads to trouble especially in a Gryffindor's sake.

Dumbledore looked proud and then glanced at Hagrid who was wriggling in his chair excitedly. Why was he so excited over Potter?

"Perhaps Rubeus would like to explain."

Another odd sounding squeal came from the half giant. However he seemed to wound up explaining efficiently. So the headmaster quickly took over.

" A Devas Minerva is a very special and rare humanoid creature. A devas is literally the bridge between the wild world and humanity. There are three types of Devas' and all three are connected to the earth some way or another. A water devas can control bodies of water. It has been reordered that a water devas when angered could cause floods and some times tsunami's. Then there are storm Devas these creatures are said to be able to control the weather. And when angered could cause the worse disasters for example a tornado or a hurricane. The last type of Devas is a nature devas. These are really special in my opinion. These marvelous creatures are connected to nature itself. They can connect with any type of creature and plant alike. It has been observed that any creature cannot help but feel protective of a nature devas and will do anything to protect it. It is very wise not to endanger or hurt this type of devas. Nature would do anything within its power to protect this individual."

The headmaster took a breath and looked at his fellow professors expressions of wonder.

Snape was surprised that Potter was such an important creature. He was surprised how powerful he was. His vampire purred and felt nothing but pride at the thought of his submissive. He couldn't help but feel pride as well. It would seem that Potter wasn't a creature of deviance like he had previous thought. That's when a stone of guilt fell to his stomach. He had accused Potter alluring them. Maybe just maybe the boy hadn't been at fault for his and Lucius quickly growing affection. His vampire gave a huff like it agreed with his revelation.

Flitwicks squeaky voice sprung him out of his thoughts. "So you're saying professor that one of these amazing creatures are here at Hogwarts. Are you sure we can support such an amazing creature."

The headmaster smiled. "Yes Filius we can support him. I went to the Ministry today and accessed some vital support systems. I had some rooms designed by professionals as well as a portkey license. This will allow the devas to have a sanctuary as well as a place to go other then the forbidden forest. I also have the Ministry sending over specialized foods for him as well."

"Special food?" Poppy asked. In her opinion Hogwarts had a healthy diet.

"Yes Poppy. A nature Devas can only eat pure foods. Food untouched by chemicals and such." The headmaster explained.

Everyone nodded in understanding while absorbing the information. Severus Snape sighed. This was new information. He didn't realize how special Potter was. Not that his feelings have completely changed. Sure he felt guilty a bit and was surprised how different the boy was but that didn't change what he knew of the boy. He was still a spoiled boy with no sense of rules.

The headmaster continued. "Now what need from you is your cooperation. This young Devas is a Submissive and unmated as well. His mates rejected him." Snape heard the horrified gasp from Hagrid and a few select professors'. His vampire also flinched. "This situation is dire. It is very important that we remain supportive and keep the devas as happy as possible. It is common knowledge that rejected mates, especially submissive often commit suicide."

His vampire froze and let out a horrified gasp. Even that fact escaped him. His vampire began demanding him immediately to check up on his sub. He would do so after the meeting. He to was curious of his submissive's condition.

"It is important that we remain fair as teachers but remain sympathetic as well. This person will sometimes and maybe often be absent from your class. I ask you to not discriminate him for this and ask you to please help him catch up. Please give him no reason to become upset. This is very important. If we cannot prove that we can take care of this individual the ministry will take him away and this would upset him even more.

Severus, Poppy I ask you to be on call for him. If he needs anything medical or potion wise I expect you two to remain civil. No matter what. Especially you Severus. He has a floo, his address is hopeful heart. You must be available if he calls and if you suspect anything such as he might harm himself go to him immediately."

Snape scowled but nodded nether less.

"And lastly I shall be letting a professor off on paid vacation when ever the young man chooses to leave on the weekends. The ministry has allowed the devas to travel wherever during the weekends as well as allowing weekend leave to whatever professor he chooses."

That fact got the professors talking excitedly. Great a reason for the others to be kind. Though the potential suicide was a problem that Snape would have to deal with. He should probably check up on the brat. Not to mention he was thirsty again. The blood was bloody addictive.

The headmaster then remained quiet so that the other professors could process this new information.

"Albus" Minerva started. "Who is this student?" Everyone quieted due to the pressing curiosity of the identity of this new super creature.

Albus smiled and looked on happily at the anxious faces. "It is none other than our Harry Potter." That's when all hell broke loose. Conversations starting from everywhere.

Albus waited for them to quiet down till he ended the meeting with the request to keep everything he had said in mind.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Severus Snape flooed to his rooms after the staff meeting and sat down in the leather chair across from the fireplace. His vampire was demanding him to go and check up on the boy. The headmaster had given him the boy's floo address. He sighed and went to his cabinet across the room and took a quick swig of whisky before he returned to the floo and muttered the address under his breath.

It was just after ten in the evening when he arrived into the cabin like room. He had to admit that the room was comfortable. He walked in and stopped when he spotted the boy asleep in his bed. He waked to the bed and watched quietly as he slept. He took this time to study the boy up close. When he got past the Potter looks he could see his mother in him. He had her soft complexion and her pouty lips. The famous Potter hair also seemed more tame and softer looking. He had to admit that he was good looking. As he continued to gaze on he realized the boy was looking less like the bane of his existence James Potter.

His vampire was cooing in adoration and was begging to touch. His vampire was begging him to love the smaller man that lay asleep in the velvet-covered bed. As he stared at the boy he couldn't help the small amount of affection grow in his chest. He knew once the bond was sealed that there would be some fondness there but he didn't realize how much. He knew though with everything he had put the boy through nothing was going to change. He had caused too much trouble so there was no point on trying for the happily ever after now. It was probably best to just continue what was going to happen. Take the blood that was part of the deal and hoped that his vampire didn't press for more. Nothing could change. Perhaps Lucius could become what the boy needed. After all from almost the beginning he had wanted the boy as his. Perhaps he should just allow it. After all he needed nothing but the blood. Right?

He watched as the boy no as Harry snuffled in his sleep and murmured quietly. He was about to turn around when he heard an unhappy whine. He looked back and saw him moving about in discomfort. Perhaps unconsciously he had gained comfort from his presence. He walked back over and gently moved his hair out of his face. It was soft and silky. He gently let his fingers cascade through his silky locks until he became quiet and still. He left the room not noticing the shadow outside the open window. He walked down the stairs and came to a indoor forest. It was nice but held little interest to him. He left through the portrait and returned to the dungeons for the evening.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHP

Lucius Malfoy was currently sitting outside in the courtyard enjoying the small breeze in the autumn evening. There was a lot to think about. His mate for over a decade had been responsible for so much. He wasn't sure whether to be angry or scared at what his other mate was capable of. He was so mad at him for giving them a potion to make them mate. What was that man thinking to do something so drastic?

He wanted to scream at his torn heart. Severus was familiar and he wanted nothing but to make up with him. But he couldn't ignore his transgressions. He wanted the love of his other Dom but he also desired his submissive. Everything was going great until he received his other mate. Not that he was blaming him for being their mate. His submissive deserved someone so much better then they.

He walked back inside the castle. His veela asking him to go to his sub and to make up with his other dom so that they could protect and care for their younger mate properly. He decided that seeing his co-dom would be best considering the fact that he didn't know where his sub was. His veela growled at that. It wanted to have its sub near by. It didn't like the fact that he couldn't protect what was his.

When he entered his mate's rooms he entered into darkness. It would seem that he was alone. He sat across from the fire and waited silently. It had been a long eventful day. Though the mating was forced he couldn't help but relish in the fact that he was a fully mated man. He closed his eyes and thought back to the happy moment when they were joined. The new memory was going to be what drove his patronus.

He sat in deep thought until the portrait opened and in stepped his other dominant. Once he was noticed both men stared at one another in silence. Neither knew what to do or where to start.

He supposed that he would have to be the one to take the first step. Severus was a very stubborn man.

"I apologize." The simple phrase surprised and startled him all at the same time. Not once had Severus apologized to him. He remained silent and continued to watch the other man.

"I should not have acted so quickly nor should have I judged the boy so easily. I know now what I accused the boy of yesterday was not true. I caused you unnecessary pain and I am sorry. Lucius I need you more than anybody. I do not love the Potter boy but I do not think I hate him now. Forgive me."

Lucius studied the man in front of him. His eyes vulnerable. His veela telling him to make up so that he could protect his submissive properly. He merely nodded and accepted the embrace that was offered afterwards. He sighed and the fatigue of the day started to settle in his body. He needed to rest he looked at his partner and the other man immediately knew his problem. He was lead to the bedroom and they both got ready for bed. Neither dared to speak for the temporary peace could be easily shattered. They went to bed in silence. They would deal with everything tomorrow. It wasn't long before both men closed their eyes and fell into a uneasy sleep. Their creatures constantly searching for the warmth of a smaller body that would most likely in their opinions be there.

Tomorrow was a new day.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was tossing and turning in his sleep when he felt a calming hand gently brush his worries away. He didn't have the energy to wake. He didn't want to either, just in case the touch was a dream. As soon as the touch was administered he was feeling less restless and calmer. He began to fall into a deeper slumber, so much so that he didn't even notice when the calming t ouch ended. He gently smiled in his sleep, as the deep smells of smoky wood filled his senses. He was finally at peace. He wouldn't wake till an unplanned visitor awakened him.

A/N: well that's the end of the chapter :) hoped you liked it and here are the question answers.

**Teedub: lol one its rated M… and it wasn't as bad as I could have made it I didn't make you read it all so you could have stopped. I'm sorry but your review wont stop me. Btw I am a girl…. Just letting you know :)**

**Taz: Lucy is mad and conflicted but I like the loophole idea :)**

**Deamonsinger: Love the idea made me smile and giggle but I don't think I will use I have a some plot ideas in mind… but I could totally picture him singing that :)**

**The wandmaker: the reason why Snape hasn't been given shit by a higher power is because a higher power doesn't know that Snape is little Harrys mate YET!**

**HerosnMira: lol read and find out I think I will have friends and peoples in the next chapter.**

**Laughing senseless : LOL I am a procrastinator to but u made me smile :)**

IF I CANT WRITE TILL AFTER JAN WHICH I DOUBT BUT JUST IN CASE I WISH EVERYONE A MERRY CHIRSTMAS OR A HAPPY HOLIDAYS OR…. SEASONS GREATINGS A GOOD LUCK WITH THE NEW YEAR!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: OK so I imagine a whole lot of you would probably want to kill me for waiting so long to update. I am so very sorry and I promise to update more often from now one. Collage is hectic as well as life. I apologise most sincerely.**

**And to the most reviewed question NO I am not abandoning this story. I merely came to a hiccup in life and now it's gone so now I can write. I hope you all understand.**

**And AND We r now into the 20 DIGITs I am so proud.**

Chapter 20

The small dirt path that Ater and his companion Enya walked upon was uneven and horribly made. There were raised roots, dead leaves, and deep puddles of mud that had small patches of Kingstone thistle growing around them.

Ater remembered being a young boy sitting on his mother's lap listing to the magical stories of the magical plants in complete fascination.

Ater continued to walk as his memories were brought back to the sweet voice that told its stories so well. One of his favorites was the stories of the Kingstone and his thistle. His mother had told the story beautifully.

It was about the origin of a magical plant that would grow suddenly when a traveller walked by it. The plant would then wrap its stinging appendages around the first thing it could find. Which usually would be the leg of some creature or another. The plant wasn't deadly, but it could become very painful if one was acquainted with it for long periods of time. The plant its self was named after an old king who was written in history to be cold hearted. The old king made a ruthless kingdom of despair. A kingdom ruled on fear and injustice. He was so feared that the people called him king stone, the king with the heart of stone.

One day he had ordered his men to gather all and any kind of vegetation they could find so that he may have a feast. Ignoring the fact that his subjects were starving. At the time the kingdom was desperately hungry, including the kings closest men. And to make matters worse, the kingdom at the time was experiencing a decade long drought. So there was little to none vegetation growing. The only plant that could be found was a small and wiggly plant. Since this plant was the only plant they could find they immediately brought it to their king. The king was of course furious because he was expecting to be brought fruits and vegetables. He banished the men without a thought. Just as the last man was about to leave he cursed the king. No one knows what the man said but all that was left on the marbled floors in the kings throne room was patches of small wiggling stinging plants. It is said that the king's personality was put into the plant its self. Being the cold man he was he became a plant that would cause as much trouble it could.

Ater smiled as he remembered the story. He was so young and didn't really understand the stories his mother told him. The thought of his mother however brought on a whole new different set of thoughts.

Ater was a half demon. He was born to his mother, a mortal witch and his father a shadow demon. His mother's story was quite tragic.

When Ater's mother was young she would often play in the woods. As she grew older she grew to be more beautiful. Those were the days his mother was the most happy. Upon her sixteenth birthday she came upon an old childhood friend she had met in the forest. He was a few years older than her, and the day they separated was a very sad day in her memories. It took not five minutes after being reunited that her young friend who became an elf upon his inheritance declared her his mate. His mother was so in love.

However, the elf wasn't the only one who wanted his mother. Ater's father one day was strolling in the forest when he came upon the young witch and immediately wanted her. So despite the girls pleads and denies he took her, he took her the day before her bonding ceremony.

Once a person mates they can never take another. A mating ceremony can only be performed once. Ater's mother was doomed. She could no longer mate her true mate and that very fact broke his mother's heart. The young elf knowing he could never mate his beloved and because he couldn't stand the fact he couldn't protect her committed suicide a few days after the incident. His mother wished dearly to join her true mate but was unable to when the demon told her of the young that grew in her belly.

His mother was a kind and gentle spirit. She didn't have the heart to end an innocent life. So she gave birth to him. A little half demon. She named him Ater after her fallen mate Atrev.

His mother raised him with kindness. His father, however, abandoned him to the world as soon as he was born.

This was a huge reason why Ater had wanted to help the poor little nature spirit he found in his meadow.

He saw a little bit of his mother in the poor creature. Even if the situation was the opposite. In his opinion the spirits mates were no better than his father.

As he walked he realized he was coming up to the castle for the wand users. That was where the little bottom was. He knew it. He closed his eyes and opened his senses.

He could hear his beloved companion who was a few trees over, rubbing against a tree. He could taste the crispness of the upcoming winter on his tongue. He took a deep breath and inhaled deeply. He could smell the little sub from where he was standing. He smiled. He needed to see the boy for himself. He needed to assure himself that he was all right. He couldn't let the small innocent have the same fate as his poor mother.

His poor mother on the day he turned twelve summers old had perished. She had set her house on fire, with herself inside in a bout of insanity. As she lived the years without her true mate the more unstable she became. She just got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't enough of a reason to live. He wasn't enough. As soon as the poor spirit told his tale he swore to himself that he would make sure this innocent came out alive in the end. He had to make this happen. He needed this to happen.

The half demon walked calmly towards the castle. He had instructed his companion to stay put and to not wonder far. As he walked up the stone path following his nose he came to a tall tower. He looked up and saw the open window. He saw the soft glow and the gentle scent of the little sub was clear. He knew the boy was just up above. He elongated his claws and used the creases of the stones to heft himself up. It didn't take long for him to reach the window. He climbed up above and looked inside. He saw one of the men gently stroke the boy's head until the spirit looked less troubled. That was odd. Why would a man who didn't care comfort the boy in anyway? He continued to watch until the man got up and sneered as he looked around. Perhaps he wasn't as sweet on the spirit as he had thought. He watched the man leave as he entered the room carefully.

He walked up to the bed and looked at the sleeping face of innocence. He watched for what seemed like forever before he could no longer resist the temptation.

He was a demon he couldn't help it. Demons were never good at resisting what they wanted. He brought his hand and gently caressed a soft ivory cheek. It was then when he was given the scare of his life. As soon as he had touched him, Harry the little devas jumped up and shot his arms forward for protection. It took a few seconds for the sleepy mind to catch up with his surrounding and a few moment more till he recognized the one who woke him. He smiled when the boy tilted his head in curiosity.

The boy was truly endearing. He couldn't help the thoughts of the possibilities that the boy could offer. Oh how he wished he wasn't mated. How he wanted him. He wanted him for himself and he felt he needed him for the void that his mother left.

A fierce fire of determination was lit deep in the dark cavern of Aters heart. He would have this spirit. He would save him from the evils of his mates and he would whisk him away to raise his young together. He could see it now.

Yes the boy would be his. No other would do now. Not when he had scene perfection.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Harry laid sleeping peacefully dreaming in his velvet clad bed.

He watched a smiling ghost of a child ran about freely in a meadow. He couldn't help but feel a burst of love and pride as he watched the child running about. He didn't understand who the child was until it personally came up to him and called him mother.

The child was under the impression that he was its mother. The thought secretly making him smile. He continued to watch the dream as the child began to chatter nonsense to him. He listened and smiled kindly until a boom of thunder broke the peaceful atmosphere. The child screamed and clutched him desperately. He immediately held the young one and whimpered in fear. He was about to cry out when a warm feeling of comfort floated into him. It was not a few moments afterwards that he was in complete bliss. He sat in the meadow quietly holding a sleeping child. He was so content that he didn't even notice when the warmth started to recede away. He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that.

It wasn't until a cold touch had him up and gasping. The sudden loss of the child and the unfamiliar touch shocking him into conciseness.

He held his arms in front of him until he became aware of who his company was. He looked up to see Ater the half demon. A friend he had made in the forest.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry looked at Ater surprised until his mind became more aware. It was only a few moments after that that he was filled with curiosity. He then looked outside and saw it was still dark. He must have only been asleep for a few hours.

He then looked up again. "Ater? What are you doing here?" he asked sleepily. Ater smiled and slowly sat on the bed.

"I myself am not sure little spirit. I needed to see if you were ok. I wanted to make sure you are unharmed. You are unharmed right?"

Harry looked at the demon and before he knew it he had tears running down his soft cheeks. A small sob escaped before he full outright began to cry.

Ater looked shocked for a brief moment before drawing the little spirit into his arms. Gently rubbing his back to bring comfort. It was not moments later when the sobs subsided. Harry gently pulled away.

"Forgive me, I'm a mess. I'm sure you didn't come here to see me cry."

The submissive wiped his remaining tears away and gave a little smile. "It's been a long day so forgive me."

Ater smiled "I completely understand little spirit. Forgive me for disturbing your rest I was only making sure you were well."

Harry smiled lightly back. "Thank you. I'm coping with the new changes. The best change is my new rooms. There are very comforting."

Ater looked around the room before commenting absently on the décor. The two talked for a while until Ater saw the little spirit desperately fight the call of sleep. He smiled charmingly and gently tucked the sleepy spirit into bed before hopping out the window.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry slept the rest of the night peacefully. After Ater left he had remained undisturbed. It was perhaps a few moments after the ninth hour of morning when Harrys green jewel like eyes opened sleepily.

The warm sunlight that entered through the window as well as the musky smell of a wet morning woke the sleeping spirit. Harry stretched and smiled as he looked around his rooms. This place was utterly perfect. The headmaster had out did himself once again.

He then looked over and as promised was his schedule for the year.

**Mondays **

_**Morning **_** Double potions**

** Free period**

_**Lunch**_

_**Afternoon**_** Care of Magical creatures**

** Charms Theory**

** Free period**

**Tuesdays**

_**Morning**_** Defence of the Dark Arts Theory**

** Free period**

** Transfiguration Theory**

_**Lunch**_

_**Afternoon**_** free period**

** Divination Practical**

** Herbology Practical**

**Wednesday**

_**Morning **_** Transfiguration Practical**

** Free period**

** Charms Practical**

_**Lunch**_

_**Afternoon**_** History of Magic**

** Care of Magical Creatures**

** Herbology Practical**

**Thursday **

_**Morning **_** free period**

** Potions **

** Defence against the Dark Arts Practical**

_**Lunch**_

_**Afternoon **_**Herbology Practical**

** Divination Practical**

** Transfiguration Practical**

**Friday**

_**Morning **_** History**

** Charms Practical**

** Defence against the Dark Arts Practical**

_**Lunch **_

_**Afternoon **_**Healing Theory **

** Healing Practical**

** Free period**

Harry was faintly surprised at all of the free periods. Usually most free periods were spent in a mandatory, supervised study hall. The rest of the free time was usually dedicated for research for papers and studying for examinations.

He however was actually happy that he didn't have study hall anymore. That time was usually supervised by the strictest teachers.

He was also happy to see Healing on the schedule. He had expressed a small interest last term to the headmaster on the subject of healing. It seemed the Headmaster had set up one on one instructions with the school nurse, Poppy Pomfrey. He despite his situation was excited for his classes. Today was Wednesday so he had Transfiguration that Charms that morning. He however was excused from his class and was welcome to skip his other classes if he so choose to.

Harry decided he rather liked having a flexible schedule. He stood up and walked to the window and sat idly on the edge. He breathed in the fresh morning air and felt a tentative peace flood over him.

Though Harry was feeling a small bit of peace his inner creature was becoming more and more anxious. It still believed it was best to end everything. The inner submissive held no hope of for the future and it couldn't understand the small hopes and dreams his core personality had. If the submissive had its way it would hurl it's self out of the window to end all of its pain and heart break for once and for all.

Harry sighed, he could feel his inner self's heart ache. In all truth if it wasn't for the small hope of him being with child he would have gladly taken the path of death. His only regret would have been a disappointment to the headmaster a man who had come to be a grandfatherly figure and to his godfathers, Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black.

It wasn't a second later when Harrys frown turned into a huge excited grin. The headmaster had given him permission to portkey anywhere he wanted on the weekends. In other words in two to three days he could potentially be in his godfathers loving embraces. He could see his godfathers every weekend if he so wished. This one revelation brought a smile to the sad face of the submissive.

He now couldn't wait. He now at least had a reason to live to the weekend.

A/N: Ah the end of the chapter. The worst enemy of an avid fan fiction reader. I am sorry it's ended but I shall update ASAP. Also free to ask questions and remember R&R peoples: D your reviews are what encourage us fan fiction writers to continue writing.

Lord print:  You make me laugh. Don't worry nothing remains unpunished.

Gulstavia: Thanks I think :)

Messing Around You: I'm not telling lol


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Ok so as I promised, here is a new chapter. And as a treat I made it twice as long as my usual. Hope you all like it and if not please review and post your opinion. I like reading them. :) **

**Also this chapter is UN-Bata-ed..? and it is late at night so there will be mistakes so I apologize.**

Chapter 21

Harry sat on the windowsill for several minutes until he grew bored and restless. He stood up and walked to his wardrobe and gazed curiously at its contents. He saw his uniform and gently ran his finger along his cloaks sleeve. He was surprised to feel a softer, and lighter material in place of his common cotton Hogwarts uniform.

He smiled; the Headmaster truly did spoil him. He then inspected the rest of the contents and he realized that all of his previous articles of clothing was pushed to the very back of the wardrobe. It was obvious that the headmaster hoped that he wouldn't notice them. His gaze then left the rags as he continued his inspection of the rest of his clothing.

His wardrobe now consisted of many earthy toned outfits. He saw pants and shirts and jumpers as well as several soft looking robes. He grabbed a pair of dark grey trousers, a pair of silky boxers, a soft creamy white button up shirt as well as a soft, fluffy sweater. He couldn't wait to get dressed.

He walked across the plush rug that lay on the floor till he came to his gate like door. He opened the vine-clad gate that blocked off his room from the world to only walk down the staircase till he came to the door to his personal hot spring. He opened the door and smiled when he saw the insides of his bathroom. He walked across the room and placed his chosen outfit onto the counter and then went to the cabinet and opened it up. On the top shelf were towels stacked up in an orderly fashion. The second shelf was filled with different varieties of soaps, shampoos and conditioners. The bottom shelf held different textured washcloths.

He grabbed a soft looking blue towel as well as a lavender shampoo; a mixed berry conditioner as well as a musty smelling bottle of clove body wash. He then made his way to the small indoor hot spring. He placed his items on the edge and then undressed. He was still a little sore from yesterday so he moved carefully.

He sighed and let his inner creature take over as he entered the warm sulfur like water.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The submissive moved around the hot spring, basking in the wonderful heat of the water. He floated on his back and smiled when the sounds of the world became muffled as he lowered his head under water. The little sub was still extremely upset about the previous day, and no matter how much his core personality, Harry, tried to convince him that there was hope but he couldn't see it nor could he feel it. He was nothing with out his mates. If he couldn't have them then he would end everything. He didn't want to have to endure the vampire's deal as well as the pain that came with witnessing the loving attitude that the veela and the vampire exchanged frequently.

The submissive held Harry down as he turned him self in the water. He lay back up and stayed and floated.

Harry fought against the hold of his creature. He mentally screamed that his inner devas was risking their young; their little child. He could feel his lungs begin to beg for fresh air.

He floated and fought against his inner creature. As he fought unconsciousness, he didn't notice the splash of water that sent waves throughout the hot spring. Not seconds later a pair of clothed arms grabbed him and dragged him to the ledge. As soon as he reached the surface however he blacked out. He knew no more.

HPHPHPHPPHHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his desk going through the newest paper work that required his immediate attention. He continued to read with only half of his attention span as thoughts of his young grandson filled his mind. As he sat in his own little world his phoenix thrilled a light melody.

As the headmaster continued to think he realized that Harry was quite smaller then his other year mates. He needed to change that.

An ache filled his heart when he thought about it being because of the Dursleys atrocious care. He had known that the boy wouldn't have had the picture perfect childhood when he had placed him there, but he never imagined that Petunia would treat Harry as their house elf.

It wasn't until this year, when he went through his grandsons file that he noticed the address of his first Hogwarts letter. When he saw it his heart cracked. He didn't tell anyone but as soon as he saw the letter he had paid Harrys relatives a little visit. While the students were on the train to the school he walked up the stone path to the door of number 4 private drive.

_Flashback _

_An old man by the name of Albus Dumbledore walked up the familiar walkway that sent the headmaster into flashbacks of a dreadful October evening. He remembered placing his small sudo grandson on the doorstep with a heavy heart. He fully believed that the family would accept the child as theirs. However after seeing the letters address, that hope came crashing down. He hoped sincerely that he was wrong._

_He knocked on a plain looking door and waited patiently for the door to open. It was not a few seconds later when a middle aged woman with a long neck opened the door with an angry glint in her eyes. He smiled but as soon as the woman saw him she scowled._

"_We don't need any of your kind here Freak. The boy is your problem." The woman who he guessed was none other then Petunia Dursley nee Evans, Lily Potters elder sister. He cleared his throat and frowned at her tone and expression._

"_I require a word with you. I promise it will only take minute of your time." He stated. He watched curiously as Petunia looked around past him nervously. "Perhaps we should talk inside, no? We wouldn't want your neighbors to talk now would we." _

_He watched the woman sneer but nod in affirmation. She simply left the door open as she turned around to walk further inside the home. He walked in and briefly turned around to close the door. He walked forward cautiously, walking further inside as he slowly looked around._

_He studied the floral patterned walls, which were covered with pictures of an obese blond child. As he looked at them he quickly realized that Harry wasn't in any of them. He continued till he came to the entrance of the sitting room. When he entered he immediately spotted Petunia. She was standing awkwardly waiting for him._

"_I shall cut to the chase Petunia. I have come across young Harrys first Hogwarts letter and it has come to my attention that the address was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. Would you like to shed any light onto the reason why it would be addressed as so. The letters are spelled to be addressed to the place where the child would have been sleeping at the time of the writing of the letter." He glared at the woman coldly. _

_He watched the woman scoff. "You honestly think we would provide for a freak. He's lucky to even get what we gave him. All he did was take from my precious Dudders. The only thing that freak was good for was for labor. We made sure he stayed in his rightful place which is under us normal people." _

_He felt his magic sizzle under his skin as his anger heightened. He immediately stunned the women not caring that she fell to the floor harshly. He walked around the home and was astonished at how clean it was. It was clear some one had obsessively cleaned for long periods of time. His heart ached when he thought about Harry cleaning for hours on end. It was clear that Petunia believed Harry was only there to be their servant._

_He walked in a complete circle until he came to the stairs. He peered at the cupboard with sad eyes. With a flick of his wrist the cubby opened with an ominous creek. He spotted cleaning supplies as well as dust balls and spider webs. It took him a minute to really discover the truth of the cubby. In the far back was a small cot. As he looked more deeply he spotted small broken toys as well as a small sign that spelled "Harrys Room." _

_It was in that moment that he, Albus Dumbledore the leader of the light wanted to kill a muggle. Rage and sorrow filled his very being. He left the cubby and journeyed up the stairs. He first came to a clean luxurious master bedroom. It was obvious this was Petunias room. He then opened the door across from that and came to a clean bathroom. He walked till ha came to another bedroom. The room was stuffed with junk and smelled like sweat and rotting food. It was certainly messy but it was clear that the room was filled with expensive items. The room across from that was a room filled with the smell of heavy perfume. A picture on the wall was of a large woman and a small hideous dog. The room held some dust so it was obvious that no one had stayed in the room for some quite time._

_There was one door left and he felt his heart beat rapidly when he came to the end of the hallway. The last door screamed loneliness and hopelessness. There were at least five heavy locks on the door. It was clear that the locks were for locking someone in rather then locking someone out. He used wandless magic to open the locks to only face a completely dark room. He cast a lumos, and what he saw stunned him. Compared to the other luxurious rooms this room was that of a beggar. It was like the difference between high and low society standings. One would never think to see such a sad room if they looked at the other rooms first. _

_He walked into the room and smiled when he saw a drawing of a regal looking owl. It was obviously Harry's loyal owl Hedwig. This was Harry's room. He looked at the furniture and he was again filled with guilt. The room was filled with muggle junk as well as old rickety looking furniture. _

_He immediately left the room and stormed down stairs. He fully intended to give Petunia her just desserts. He entered the room and was happy to see the woman was just where he left her. He ended his spell and watched as the woman struggled to stand._

"_How dare you use your freakishness on me" the woman snarled. _

_He growled at her tone. "How dare I! How dare you Petunia. I gave you Harry because I hoped you would care for him as your own. If the situation was reversed, Lily wouldn't hesitate for a minute to take in your sorry excuse of a son. It is simply atrocious that you would treat someone of your blood they way you have. Your parents would be appalled at what you have done to their grandson. Harry is a beautiful innocent child. A child that you exploited. Well Petunia what happens now is completely your doing."_

_He then pointed his wand at the woman and muttered a few chosen phrases in Latin and watched happily as they took effect. Afterwards before the woman could complain he turned and pointed at the door. The next muggle whose characteristics matched Vernon Dursley would be cursed as well. So as soon as Vernon walked through the door he was doomed. The spell he used was an ancient justice spell. Border on dark. _

_What ever both adults had done to Harry, they would get back. They now would suffer for fifteen years till the curse ended. The same amount of time poor Harry had to deal with them._

_He heard Petunia behind him. "What the hell did you do Freak." He smiled as watched her move her legs uncomfortably. _

_Hate coursed through him. "By any chance did you not change Harry often as an infant?' he questioned even though he already knew the answer deep in his heart._

_He saw Petunia sneer, but he saw her guilt as she avoided his gaze. "You and your husband shall feel every crime you have committed against the boy for as long as you have had him. So I say in fifteen years your punishment will be over. You are lucky I am merciful on you. It is a miracle that Harry grew up to as kind and innocent as he has."_

_With that last sentence he walked out the front door and apperated back to his school. The students would be arriving soon. He vowed in his heart that Harry would never return and that he would get every thing he was entitled to. He would make sure the boy would want for nothing._

_End flashback _

Albus sighed and put down the papers. It was obvious that he wouldn't get anything done. He continued his previous thought on Harry's size. The boy was the smallest male in his year. Both James and Lily were average sized so it was obvious that Harry hadn't grown to his full potential. He was certain that was because Harry grew up malnourished. He knew it was a little late to be just thinking about this but so much had occurred is such a small span of time that it was almost impossible to process vital information right away.

He stood up determined to change the health of his grandson. He entered his fireplace and flooed to the hospital wing to ask Poppy to check over the young Devas. He was confidant that Poppy could help him.

As soon as he arrived he had Poppy's attention. The woman was reading a text in a comfortable chair in front of the fire. Since it was so early in the term the chance of having bed-ridden students was low.

Poppy smiled. "Albus what can I do for you? Your not ill are you?" The healer smiled and studied the man closely for any indication that he was ill.

He chuckled "No Poppy it is not I that requires your services."

Poppy looked up at him questioningly, "Oh if not you then who requires healing?"

He smiled at the woman. Though she was fierce when it came to her patient's well being, the women in front of him had a soft heart. "I have made a horrible mistake Poppy. I placed Harry with his muggle aunt because I thought that he would be accepted warmly into her family. I was so very wrong. Poppy I believe you have noticed that Harry's size is much smaller then his year mates, no?"

Poppy looked shocked as he proclaimed his mistake and that expression grew to anger when he indicated to the abuse and neglect of the young nature spirit. "Yes Albus Harry is short, I however believed that to be genetics." She said tightly.

He shook his head sadly. "No Poppy. James and Lilly were both average sized adults. Harry I believe is malnourished. I am here to ask you to go and check up on him. If I am right in my assumption I was hoping you could help him."

He watched the women sigh as she got up from her chair. She grabbed her healers bag and looked ready to go. "Very well Albus, if what you say is true its imperative that I attend to him as soon as possible. A malnourished body can only function so long and with the new diet it could put his body into shock. His body wouldn't be use to all the vitamins he most likely would be consuming."

He looked relieved and smiled. "Thank you Poppy. You have put an old mind at rest. If you need me I shall be in my office." He than flooed back to his office where his paper work was waiting.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Poppy smiled as the headmaster left. She knew that he cared deeply for the boy. But he wasn't the only one who held fondness for the gentle nature devas. As soon as she saw him as a small first year on his first day in the castle she immediately vowed to keep him as healthy as possible. She hoped dearly that what the headmaster said wasn't true.

She thought back absently to the previous evening. She was surprised when the headmaster revealed the creature identity of the boy who lived. She was also surprised at the news of his dominates rejecting him. Who in their right minds reject such a kind and gently boy.

She clutched her bag to her chest as she stepped into the fireplace. "Hopeful Heart." She immediately was whisked away to a small cabin like room. The room was very comforting. The rooms were very well designed.

She stepped into the room and noticed it to be empty. She exited the room and walked to the bottom of the staircase. She entered a forest. She walked around and saw that no one was there. She had skipped a landing on the staircases simply because she knew it was the bathroom. She walked back up and knocked on the door and called the nature spirits name.

Cold dread filled her when she remembered the headmaster telling them the other evening that Harry could commit suicide because of his mate's rejection. Her imagination began to run wild as she whipped out her want and burst through the door. The blood drained from her face when she saw her most favored patient floating in the water. She didn't even think when she jumped in to the hot spring. She rushed forward and grabbed the boy and pulled him to the ledge.

She immediately put him on his back and completely ignored his nudity. Her blood ran cold when she realized he wasn't breathing. She quickly began to administer CPR. She was trained in both magical and muggle first aid. She believed it was important to be as prepared as possible.

As she breathed for him she realized how small the boy actually was. She also noted the small cuts and bruises that littered the skinny body. She was sad that she didn't notice the boys poor health earlier.

She continued administrating CPR by breathing for him and then pausing to stimulate a heartbeat by pushing on his chest rhythmically. It was after a repeat of this action that the boy showed signs of life. He coughed and moaned gently. Other then that he stayed unconscious. She didn't mind that he was unconscious, the only thing that mattered was that he was breathing.

She stood and immediately levitated the boy to his fireplace and flooed to the hospital wing. She was in healer mode and nothing could stop her from healing her patient. She rushed to the bed and placed him in "his" bed. She had placed him in the same bed ever since he started school. The bed she assigned just for him was the bed closest to her office.

With a wave of her wand the spirit was clothed in a hospital gown. Another wave had him tucked in bed with warming charms surrounding him. She watched him silently until his breathing came easier. When he had first started to breathe again his breath was shaky and raspy. Now however it was soft and continuous. She placed a monitoring charm on him before placing a diagnostic charm on him.

She waited patiently for the charmed parchment to stop writing. When she read the parchment it defiantly proved the headmasters hunch correct. Harry was indeed malnourished, but not as badly as she had feared. She would put him on nutrient potions. The nutrient potions would have to be brewed by Severus.

The malnourishment stood out on the diagnostic parchment and just as she was about to put it away some other injuries came to her attention. She couldn't see some of the injury's so she quickly case an anti glamour charm to only discover the injury's her diagnostic charm had discovered. Her patient's neck had teeth made puncture wounds and his back had claw made wounds. There were also cuts and bruises, the most prominent on his behind.

She spent the next while healing his wounds. The bite marks on his neck didn't fade but everything else did. She would keep quite till she could talk to Harry himself about it. If someone had hurt him intentionally she would personally skin him or her alive.

With one last look at Harry she walked to her office where her fireplace was. She needed Severus to get the potions as soon as possible. She stuck her head into the fire and called out 'Severus Snape'.

She waited patiently for a few moments until a loose clothed Severus Snape graced her with his presence. The Professors had one free period once a week. It was obvious that Severus's free period was this period. She had disturbed his sleep and she could tell by the scowl on his face.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus Snape was sleeping peacefully in his silk clad bed when he heard an annoying ringing. He was currently wrapped around an awaking veela when the ringing became more persistent. It was obvious that who ever was at the floo needed his presence. He was annoyance grew as he woke up more. He growled, today was supposed to be his free period morning. It was the one week day when he could sleep in with his mate.

He threw on a loose shirt and pants before he looked back and let Lucius know where he was going. Lucius nodded, got up and followed him.

Both dominant mates walked to the sitting room and came to the face of an impatient healer. He quickly motioned Lucius to remain hidden as he walked forward to address the impatient healer in the fireplace with a scowl on his face.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of this morning visit Poppy." He held back an angry snarl.

He was thirsty, so that alone put him in a bad mood. That wasn't the only thing that was bugging him though. As soon as he opened his eyes his inner vampire began to demand his submissive's presence. And not only that, he didn't get to properly wake up with his veela mate. It wasn't uncommon for both mates to couple in the mornings before they started their day. Even though they had a tough day he refused to think that Lucius, his beautiful veela lover would deny him the pleasure of his body.

He watched the women huff in impatience. "I do not need attitude from you Severus Snape. I have had a terrible morning. I require as many nutrient potions u can supply. Harry need them he's malnourished."

As soon as she stated that he briefly blocked out the women due to his vampire whining in distress at the news of its submissive's poor health. He was about growl when he heard a heart-shattering sentence.

"Harry almost died."

His vampire now so close to the edge, it took everything he had to keep it down. He listened briefly behind him and was relieved to hear that his veela mate had remained hidden.

"What do you mean Potter almost died." He snapped.

The women's face crackled in the fireplace as its expression turned to annoyance. "Weren't you listening? I said Harry tried to commit suicide this morning. He almost died. If I hadn't entered his rooms when I did, he wouldn't have survived."

His vampire let out a wail full of grief. He also felt a twinge of guilt but he kept his emotions passive. "And how is Mr. Potter fairing at the moment?"

Poppy looked at his questioningly. "He's alive and resting. I don't think he will be waking for some time."

He sighed and pretended to be uninterested. "Very well I shall have your potions for tonight. I suggest you keep Mr. Potter asleep till then. I know for a fact that you are low on calming potions so I shall brew some as well. You shall have them by dinner. Plus I'm sure you would rather a calm creature then a emotional one."

Poppy nodded in understanding. "Very well. I'll induce him into a light sleep till tonight. Thank you Severus."

He scowled. "I'm only doing my duty as the schools potions master. Now leave I have potions to brew."

Poppy huffed but left without saying another word. He then turned around to see a pale veela with a grief stricken expression.

"Lucius?" he questioned.

"He tried to kill himself Sev. Our little submissive almost died."

The lanky man merely straightened his poster. "I am aware of that. We should brew those potions. The nutrient potions aren't that hard to brew to you can help me on ingredient prep."

The veela looked at him as if he were the stupidest snail in the bucket. "How can you act so calm? Out submissive is laying in the hospital alone." He asked disbelievingly.

He merely raised an eyebrow at the question. "I was under the impression that Potter will be sleeping till this evening. I was also under the impression the he is in need of potions that only we can supply for him."

The veela immediately saw reason and practically dragged him to the lab. Both mates remained busy and quiet. Both knew talking would only lead to argument.

Both mates had all day to brew. He had canceled the potion classed he had for the day. As they brew the potions time went by quickly. It didn't take long till it was dinnertime. The potions were finished and both mates prepared themselves to enter the public eye.

He wore his normal black robes and his veela mate wore soft navy blue ones. He then held a box filled with potion vials before stepping into the fireplace and flooing directly to the hospital wing. As soon as he stepped forward his mate made his entrance. He too was carrying a box filled with potion vials. Each box could approximately hold fifty potions. So Potter would be set for a while.

He walked into the hospital treatment area with his veela following close behind to only come to the sight of his submissive sleeping. Poppy was sitting by closely and as soon as she spotted them a look of relief replaced her worried one.

"Here" he stated. "The potions are finished. I made enough to last a while." He walked forward and placed the box on a table at the end of the bed. He waited for Lucius to do the same.

He then looked at he healer and worked his Slytherin charm. "You have been watching him all day Poppy. Leave, rest, have dinner but take a break. I shall take over."

Poppy looked surprised. "Why, I can do perfectly fine Severus Snape. He is after all my patient."

He sighed in agitation. "Of course he is your patient. However I doubt you have eaten. Plus I also have healer skills. I am perfectly capable in taking care of Potter while you dine in the Great Hall. Don't insult my skills."

Poppy looked at him closely "Why? I thought you hated Harry."

He held back the feeling of wanting rip the women apart. "If you remember Poppy, Albus appointed both of us to look after Mr. Potters health. I am only doing my duty."

Poppy then nodded and left with out further question. She was hungry and tired; she could do with a break. Plus she would only be gone for an hour or so.

After Severus was sure she was gone he motioned for Lucius to take the other side of the bed. Both mates quietly basked in the presence of the submissive. His vampire crooned in adoration as he watched his smaller mate breathe quietly. After a few moments of peace he pointed his wand at the sleeping figure and pronounced the counter charm to the sleeping charm Poppy had used.

It took a few moments but it wasn't long before bright emerald eyes opened tiredly.

**A/N: Here's the end of the chapter XD sorry about the cliffhanger…. :P **

**Also I want to take opinions on these questions.. Please review your answer.. it will help me gain ideas :D**

**Who should go with Harry on his weekend adventures?**

**Ater… what should I do with him.. My friend wants me to kill him O.o ..**

**How should Sev be punished?**

**AND**

**How involved should Harry's friends be? And should DRACO still be a rival?**

**So please review your opinions.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **

**Dear beloved followers**

**You lucky ducks. It is 4 am and I am currently sitting in an airport waiting for my flight. I decided to write you guys a new chapter. But I must warn you it is extremely early so please don't kill me over some of my simple grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Love your star-eyed writer when she saw her lovely reviews.**

_**Ioli Ophelia Potter**_

**OH here since someone PM-ed me grilling me of not having a disclaimer. I am pretty sure I had one in the very beginning but to be clear**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Chapter 22

Draco Malfoy the prince of Slytherin was walking up from the dark, cold dungeons early in the morning. He was a prefect so he had early morning patrol duties. He didn't see the point of early morning duties, what teenage student in their right mind would willingly get up early in the morning. That however wasn't the only reason for him getting up so early; he wanted to have breakfast early so that he could quickly double check some last minuet facts in his summer essays that his professors assigned as holiday homework. People often took him as a hard, cold, evil Slytherin. Yes he was a Slytherin but he was only cold to those who in his opinion deserved it.

Potter for example, he refused his hand in friendship. That simple action was a great insult to his family. Though his parents never really interacted with Potter's parents in a personal means, they were still part of the same social group that socialized over politics and other important matters to the Wizarding world.

Weasley however was a totally different story. The feud between the two families had gone on for centuries. A long time ago a Weasley had killed the mate of the head of the Malfoy family. After that a blood feud was declared. He understood though. He like his father was a veela. A mate was everything.

Just before term ended he had come into his inheritance. He had turned into a dominant veela. He was now waiting for his inheritance. Now all he had to do was wait for his submissive to come along. He couldn't wait till he was mated. He felt bad for his father. He was still incomplete. It terrified him that he could be alone for that long. He knew his father had his other co-dominate but that didn't change the fact that he didn't have his submissive. To a veela a submissive is everything.

He growled ever so lightly when the bright piercing rays of the morning sun came into view. It was way brighter on the first floor corridor. He continued to walk until the most delicious smell gently passed his nose. He inhaled deeply and his veela purred and growled in anticipation all at once. The smell was of his mate. The smell was of his Submissive mate. He couldn't believe it he had found his mate.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMMDMDMDMDMDM

Hermione Granger slowly opened her eyes as the morning sun permeated her velvet curtains. She stretched and twisted her body till it cracked pleasantly. She sat up and cast a quick tempus. It was early she had a few hours till class started. Her mind wandered to her best friend, Harry Potter. She hadn't seen him for two days. The last time she had seen him was he running from the great hall. She had tried asking her head of house if he was ok and the only thing she was told was that there were special circumstances and that Harry needed time to adjust to the new school year. She being the intelligent witch she is immediately knew that it had to do with Harrys summer inheritance.

She also knew that Harry would come to her when he was ready. She opened her warm cozy covers and got out of bed. She shivered as the cool air gently brushed against her exposed skin. She walked up to a vanity she shared with her dorm mates. Well it wasn't really shared, the other girls in her dorm didn't really let her use it since all they seemed to do was look at them selves. She never understood why those other girls were so obsessed with their looks.

From what she understood from her male friends, was that they didn't like self-absorbed females. Oh well she thought, they would just have to figure that out the hard way.

She quickly brushed her wild curls back into an attempted neat ponytail. She then walked to her trunk and pulled out the standard Hogwarts uniform. She them proudly pinned her prefect badge above her breast. She didn't go to the prefect meeting, simply because she was too worried about her beloved friend. She knew McGonagall would understand.

She then walked down the stairs from the girl's dormitory to the common room to find Neville. He smiled immediately from a comfy looking chair when he spotted her walking down the stone steps of her dormitory. She smiled back in earnest. Yes Ron and Harry were her first friends but only Harry stuck around, and in second year and Neville had become a close friend when Ron began to leave the trio of friends.

She truly admired the shy boys perseverance. "Good morning." She greeted politely.

He grinned back, "Morning Hermione. I see you're up early."

She smiled and sighed as she sat across from him. "Yep. I couldn't help but waking up early. I suppose I am just anxious about Harry. I'm sure I will see him soon."

"Who cares." A snooty voice came from the shadows of the common room. Hermione really had to squint to see who it was. It was obviously Ron Weasley. The boy was a jealous character and had taken attitude against Harry after third year." It was odd for the red head to be awake so early. He was lazy so it was truly puzzling. He was probably only up to get to the Great Hall to stuff his face. It wouldn't surprise her if that were the reason.

"You keep quiet, I can easily take points away." She snapped at him. She saw Neville smile from the corner of her eye. She smiled in satisfaction when the red head kept quiet. She and Neville talked quietly until her friend told her that Luna was going to be waiting on the second floor corridor.

She and Neville left the common room together. She briefly noticed the red head following them quietly. As they walked in a comfortable silence they came upon Luna and to their greatest surprise they saw the petite blond up against a wall being passionately snogged but none other then the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGGHG 

Ron Weasley sat silently in the shadows of the common room. Other then Dean and Seamus, he had no friends. Everyone was on perfect potters side. He couldn't understand why everyone loved the four eyes geek so much. He hated how he would get so much attention. Even his own parents and siblings gushed over the stupid boy wonder. He was beginning to hate his scarred classmate.

When the bossy know it all left with Neville the coward he silently followed them. He may as well as go too. He would get to breakfast early and as a bonus if they did anything wrong he had front row seats.

He walked silently until he came up to Luna Lovegood, girlfriend to Neville Longbottem being pushed against a wall, being snogged by the Slytherin ferret. He felt anger fill him as he watched a death eater spawn with a child of the light together. He didn't stop and think, he quickly drew his wand and shouted BOMBARDA at the kissing couple.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW

Luna Lovegood was walking till she came to her and her boyfriends meeting place. She and Neville had begun dating at the end of last term. She really did like the quite boy. As she waited she hummed a quiet tune until a breathless Draco Malfoy ran till he stopped in front of her. Perhaps he was running from Sniggle-crack Jaws. They were often found in cold palaces and like to cling to warmth. They didn't hurt but they itched something awful.

He watched him inhale and walk up to her slowly. He growled and immediately grabbed her and held her close. He whispered mate in to her ear repeatedly. She then immediately understood.

Oh her poor Neville. She had hoped to make a life with that gentle, plant-loving boy. It would seem though that they were only meant to be friends.

She felt him pull away so she looked up, only to stair up into loving grey eyes. His arms felt so right around her. She sighed in contentment. She knew this was right. He held her tighter and brought a had to gently trace her jaw. She couldn't help but smile. Not even the Dropper-Knaws, which were known to steal peoples happiness away could make her frown in this moment. She could feel her magic intertwining with the taller blonds. She shivered in delight as a muscular arm was held on her waist and as an opposite hand brought her waiting lips to a chaste kiss. She felt her magic snap and she immediately brought her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Her normal dreamy attitude in this moment was absent and was replaced with a love smitten adolescent female.

She felt herself being pushed up against the corridor wall, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She felt him purr and smiled into the kiss. It wasn't a moment after that she heard "BOMBARDA" being loudly spelled. She immediately stilled and the blond she was snogging had white wings wrapped around her as they both crashed hard into the wall. The last thing she heard was a ferocious roar in anger.

**A/N: OK so my flight is about to leave but I will update ASAP ok :D**

**OH and thank you guys so much for all the reviews. **

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF WHAT I'm DOING NOW.?**

**I Haven't read a Draco/Luna before but I thought I would try it :p**

**I READ ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND THERES A MIXED REACTION TO ALL MY QUESTIONS LOL. BUT HERES A NEW QUESTION…**

**IF HARRY IS PREGNATE… BOY? GIRL? TWINS? ? LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINIONS CAUSE I ENJOY THEM SOOOOOO! MUCH XD**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I know you all probably want to kill me or maim me in some way or another because of my absence. I'm sorry but you would kill a birthday girl would you :P**

**It's my birthday and I am not 20 years old (My teenage life has officially died)**

**Yay….**

**Can you feel my excitement for my new age :P (( Sarcasm )) **

**Ok now back to business**

**So… I carefully looked at all the reviews and the opinions on whether or not what and if Harry had a child/children what the preference or gender was. Twins won by a landslide and gender was pretty much equal in preference. Most simply wanted both. :P **

**Now I know you opinions but this doesn't guarantee anything ok.**

**Please review and there will be another opinion asking question in the end as well there might be even two. You will just have to read and find out XD.**

Chapter 23

Draco Malfoy the prince or Slytherin ran down the first floor corridor as quickly as his legs would carry him. He smelt his mate and his veela was demanding him or her. He slowly let his inner veela take over as the sent became stronger. He ran up a narrow set of stairs till he came up to the second corridor. He knew his mate was on this floor. He ran down two other corridors until he entered a small doorway, which housed a delicious smelling female.

When his mate came into view his veela immediately inspected her. There was no doubt that she was female. The girl's hair was a long silky looking blond. Her eyes were of the brightest blue. They were so bright they reminded him of the clear sky in a warm spring day. Her small body held the perfect curves that looked as if they would fit into him like a puzzle piece. His mate was utterly beautiful and nothing in his opinion could ever compare to his wonderfully perfect mates beauty.

He didn't even hesitate. The excitement of finding his beautiful perfect submissive mate was too much. He ran up to her and his veela immediately grabbed her and brought her into his embrace. He lightly scolded his veela that he would scare her going too fast but his veela immediately denied all allegations and insisted that she would be just as excited about the new bond that was to be formed. He held her tight and internally cheered in a very un-Malfoy like manor when she sighed in contentment.

His veela then decided because she seemed so accepting of the new bond he would push his luck a little more. He wrapped his arm around her waist and gently brought his other to caress her soft pale cheek. He felt a sense of pride swell up in his chest when he felt her shiver lightly in what he assumed was pleasure as he slowly brought his face closer to hers to seal their first kiss.

It was pure heaven. Her lips were of the softest silk and the taste was of the god's sweetest wine. Nothing could ever compare to his submissive. He would do everything in his power to protect and to provide for his beautifully exquisite mate.

He purred and smiled when he felt her wrap her arms around his neck to bring them closer. A sense of relief of her acceptance flooded him and he just couldn't help the intense feeling of happiness that exploded inside of him. He loosened his hold on her to only push her against the wall. He felt her smile against him as he deepened their first of many kisses. He was about to move to her neck when a spell was loudly pronounced. BOMBARDA!

His first instinct was to protect his most precious person. He immediately withdrew his wings form his body and wrapped them tightly around his mate. The spell however hit before he could properly turn them around and both were slammed in to the wall behind them. It was he himself that hit the wall, which meant that it was his mate that took the gist of the spell. He opened his wings slightly before looking down. All he saw were precious half closed eyes that held an unhealthy daze. His mate was falling unconscious and fury that he had never felt before took over. He looked up as he held his injured mate close to see the Weasels wand pointed at them. He roared in rage and his claws unsheathed into deadly sharp talon like claws.

He would rid of the threat that endangered his mate even if it killed him. He would make the boy pay for hurting what was his and he would very much enjoy it.

LLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLMDLLMDLLMDLLMD

Hermione the smartest witch in her generation watched the violent events with a dumbstruck look on her face as she watched what was happening in front of her.

Watching the mating courtship of veela was a rare thing to see. For a human witch and wizard to see such a thing was truly a privilege. Veela were very secretive when it came to mating and their mates.

She glanced at Neville who had a sad smile on his face.. She knew he knew what was going on and what would happen to his relationship with his first love. His first love belonged to someone else. It truly was a sad way for a first love and relationship to end. An end neither partner consented to. She gently took his hand in hers and squeezed it in comforting way. She felt his larger hand squeeze back with a soft gentle strength. Before she could intervene she felt Ron rush past her with a look of dangerous rage and cast a blasting spell at the newly mated couple.

She rushed in a quick deep breath in horror as wings wrapped around Luna before the spell hit. She knew even though the wings came out to shield her and most of the damage absorbed, there was no way that Luna was completely unharmed. Blasting curses were strong in the physical sense, especially when the caster means them.

A ferocious roar echoed through the stony corridor and she hid the fact that she wanted to shrink back into Neville and hide from the angered creature. She knew she couldn't; after all she's a mighty lioness of Gryffindor, she had to stand strong, if not for her but for her friends. She watched the veela unsheathe its claws and she knew Ron was as good as dead if she didn't intervene. As much as she hated the red head at the moment, his death would haunt her forever. They were once friends and her heart would always hang onto that small brief connection she had with the once kind lad.

Taking a deep breath she shakily stepped forward and softly spoke to the enraged blond.

"Draco, Luna's hurt you need to get her to safety, she's in danger here in the open. She needs the Hospital wing. I will deal with Ron. You need to get Luna healed. Luna needs help."

She watched as the regal creature in front of her assess the situation before grunting in agreement after a few moments. She knew Ron would be punished for this severely. She watched as the Veela quickly exited the corridor while holding its precious burden. He would be off to the hospital wing. She knew Madam Pomfrey would take care of them.

After Draco was no longer visible Hermione whipped around and slapped Ron across the face. "You stupid stupid boy! Do you realize that he was going to kill you? He would have killed you if I didn't stop him." She screeched.

She felt Neville put a calming hand on her shoulder as she took a huffy breath. Ron only scowled and remained uncharacteristically quiet. She snarled and immediately put up a spark of red. Prefects were taught this spark to call a teacher when they couldn't handle a situation completely on their own. The closest teacher always responded.

Not a minute later Professor Flitwick came jogging into the scene. "What is going on here? The day is barely started Miss. Granger."

"My apologies Professor but Ron here has committed a horrible crime. He cast a Bombarda at Luna and Draco Malfoy sir."

The professor squeaked and looked at the red head in surprise. "Is this true Mr. Weasley?" the spell in question was known to blast threw brick walls. The spell was strong and for a person to take on such a spell could potentially be deadly. Then again the spell also had to have the magic level and the intent. Mr. Weasley only had one on his side.

Ron just looked away and arrogance.

"May I ask why you cast the spell Mr. Weasley, was Mr. Malfoy attacking Miss Lovegood?"

Hermione knew Ron wouldn't speak up. He was pouting like a spoiled child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. " That wasn't that case Professor. It would seem that Malfoy is a veela and Luna is his mate. They were completing the first stage of courting by sealing the first kiss. Nothing was wrong with the situation at least not anything that would call for a blasting hex."

She watched as the professor's eyes widened in surprise at Malfoy's creature identity.

"Mr. Weasley I am very disappointed in you. Your feud with Mr. Malfoy is getting out of hand. 100 points will be taken from Gryffindor, you will be serving detention with your head of house till the end of term and I will want a three-foot long essay on creature inheritances as well as an essay on how your actions were wrong. Also if you think your going to Hogsmade you are sorely mistaken young man that is now band as well. If I ever hear of something like this happening again Mr. Weasley I will make sure you have permanent Quidditch ban as well as a suspension maybe even as a expulsion. The essays are due on the weekend."

Ron stayed quite but you could tell by the redness in his face and by the angry eyes he was furious with his punishment.

"If that is all I shall be making my way to the Great Hall for my morning meal. Good day Miss. Granger, Mr. Longbottem." With that the small professor left the scene for his breakfast.

HPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Ron swung around and glared at Hermione and Neville as he stood up tall and sized them up. "You just had to tattle didn't you! You stupid little know it all."

Neville immediately pushed Hermione behind him. He would protect his friend.

"You were foolish enough to cast that spell. Don't blame us. Now if you excuse us I shall be escorting my friend to breakfast." With that he dragged Hermione along to the great hall. It would be a long day. He could tell already.

Hermione quietly went along with the male while she too thought about what was to come.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco was in half control as he rushed to the hospital room with his unconscious mate in his arms. How he itched to kill the boy who had caused his mate such pain. The only reason he didn't was because Granger had reminded him what his first priority was. Getting his mate to safety. Not that the red head didn't deserve to die for his transgression. Because according to his creature he did and he agreed full on. Besides they're too many Weasley to begin with.

When he came to the Hospital wings doors he threw them open and immediately laid his beloved on the closest bed he saw. He gently caressed her face with a sad look of devastation before running out towards the office for the resident medi witch.

He walked past some closed curtains before coming to witches' office. The woman he was in search for was writing franticly on some parchment muttering franticly under her breath. She looked busy and any normal gentleman would wait till she was done. He however wasn't a normal gentleman he was a veela and he had an injured mate. Politeness would have to wait.

He loudly cleared his throat "Mam I require your assistance. My mate is injured."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Poppy Pomfrey was sitting muttering about her favorite patient while scribbling on parchment rapidly. She couldn't believe that Harry would try to commit suicide. She knew he was a creature, but the kind boy she had come to know and love just didn't seem to be the type to take the easy way out. Then again his new inheritance probably completely changed him. There were also the puzzling injuries he had. She was just about to start muttering about the child keeping unnecessary secrets when a throat cleared and took her out of her musings. Surprisingly before her stood none other then Draco Malfoy.

She looked up curiously and waited for him to say something. "Mam I require your assistance. My mate is injured."

She briefly looked surprised. What was with the sudden fluctuation of creatures now? She never had more then one major case per year. Harry's case was a major case due to being such a creature. But here before her stood a newly inherited full veela.

She stood and sighed. She could already tell it would be a hectic year. "Show me your mate Mr. Malfoy." He immediately strode to front of the wing before presenting an unconscious Luna Lovegood. She was surprised such a daydreamer like Luna Lovegood was a Malfoy's mate. Then again they probably balanced one another out. One was in another world and the other so tightly attached to the real world it was sad in her opinion. Perhaps they would be good for each other.

She quickly and gently ran her hands neck and head to check for damage. It was easier doing it this way first. Some outside injuries were sensitive to outside magic. It really depended on the individual but she could never be too careful. There wasn't much there she settled for casting a diagnostic charm as she finished her physical examination. She was winded with an outside source. As far as she could tell there would be some bruising. It would take time for her to heal. She would do better in the blond students care. Plus with injured Harry in her wing she didn't think it would be a good idea to house two completely different creatures in the same area. Especially when she didn't know how the creature sides would clash together. The best thing to do would be to send Malfoy and Miss. Lovegood to the dorms together for some quality healing time. Harry was more injured and required more healing. Luna would be fine with rest.

"Your mate will be fine Mr. Malfoy. She needs rest and time to heal. I can owl a salve to you later to help the bruising. She will heal faster in your presence. However I am afraid I cannot let you stay in the wing. I have a high-risk student here at the moment and your creature could be potential danger to him. You can take Miss. Lovegood to your dorms and care for her there. You will of course be excused from class and special mated rooms will be arranged as soon as possible."

She watched the boy process the information carefully before nodding and taking his mate away. She knew it wasn't really fair to kick them out but her priority was Harry. He needed more medical attention then Lovegood did.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco Malfoy quietly and slowly walked so he didn't disturb his mate as she rested back to his dorms. When they got there he laid her on his bed and tucked her in. he gently caressed her face before lying on top of the silky blankets and resting with her. It had been an eventual morning. Together the two rested in peace for the remainder of the day.

LLPPDDTTFFMMLLPPDDTTFFMMLLPPDD

Poppy Pomfrey was sitting back in her office after checking on her patient. He was asleep still. She had just finished calling Severus Snape for her required potions. He didn't look too happy but she needed them and she would bug him a thousand times and face his rath for her patient. She would do what ever was necessary to help.

As the day went by she periodically checked up on her patient. She followed Snapes advice and kept the young man asleep. As the day went by she grew more and more restless. It wasn't long before Snape and surprisingly Lucius Malfoy came into the Hospital Wing with her order of potions.

They both took a quick look at the sleeping devas before shooing her out the door for dinner. Severus was assigned as a caregiver so he wouldn't do any harm. She needed a break as well. With one last look she exited the hospital ward and went to the evening meal.

HPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

He felt floaty. He felt at peace. He felt safe. Feelings he hadn't felt since before he had first mated with dominates. He wished he could stay in this land of bliss forever. He would be happy to. Here in this state he didn't have to worry about anything. Not his angry elder mates not the unknown impending pregnancy. He didn't have to think about how he was going to tell the headmaster about his mates. He didn't have to think about Ater's offer. All was good in this space he was in.

He could get use to this peace. He really could.

As he gently floated on in his state of peace he heard a whisper and he was suddenly pulled out.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Blinding light pierced tired green eyes as they opened. He was so accustomed to the dark he had previously resided in he didn't expect the light to harm him so. Harry cried out in pain before throwing his hands over his eyes. Tear welled up and flowed down his pale cheeks. Where was he? Why were the lights so bright? Why was he there? What happened?

Before he could openly sob a pair of large hands soothingly rubbed his hands as they gently shushed him. Another body was near as well and before he could ask who was there a coolness settled at his lips and a finger tiled his head up and a cold liquid was spilled down his throat. He was too groggy to protest and before he could do anything like swing like mad at the offender unnatural calmness took him.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPPLJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Severus Snape muttered the counter charm to the sleeping charm that was on his "Little submissive mate". He needed to get to the bottom of this suicide attempt. The boy needed to understand that suicide wasn't an option. He needed the boy for his blood unfortunately and he knew Lucius need him to be happy. He would make sure the boy stayed alive even if he had to tie him down for the rest of his life. He would if he had to. They needed him to survive.

Just as the sleepy eyes opened they shut with a cry. It was obvious they were currently sensitive to light. Tears rolled down the soft looking cheeks and his vampire whined at the sight. His vampire urged him to cradle his smaller mate and comfort him in his time of distress but he would have none of it. He quickly summoned a calming potion as Lucius gently rand his hand over the smaller males and gently shushed him.

He was obviously attached.

He held the potion with one hand and brought the chin up with the other. He pored the thick liquid down the boy's throat and waited for it to take effect. It wasn't long before hazy eyes looked at them wearily. He could tell the boy wanted to panic. He could feel the muzzled feelings from the bond. Calming draughts dulled the emotions so he was unable to react to his wishes. He was glad. He didn't want to deal with an over emotional teen anyways.

He watched and studied just as the boy did as well. All three of them were quiet. They all were all so unsure where to begin. The boy looked so lost and confused it was obvious he had no idea where he was or what had happened. That or he was an incredible actor which was unlikely considering the boy in front of him was like a open book.

" Well Mr. Potter what do you have to say for your self." He said in his most bland calm angry voice he could muster. He felt Lucius freeze and look at him disbelievingly while the boy looked at him in surprise as he talked.

The boy seemed to struggle internally with something. He could feel in the bond him fighting the potion.

"Don't be so harsh Severus." Lucius hissed to him.

He scoffed and looked at his co dominate and apparently that was a bad move because the suppose to be calm teenager shoved him to the floor and stepped on his arm as he stumbled across the room. Blazing eyes of anger took place of the calm blankness that was there previously.

It would seem they now had to deal with a angry, drugged, and unpredictable submissive mate.

This wasn't going to be pretty. Life sucked he thought as he picked him up off the floor. The brat would pay for such a move he would make sure of it.

A/N: OK I am going to leave there because I am so tired. Also its late so if there are mistakes I'm sorry …

Ok so question

How should Sirius react to his inheritance. And should he be a impending father… what about Remus would he get along better with harry or see him as a threat to his new "un-established" child/ren… not sure how to go on about this.. :P yet…

Pick a letter (You can guess what they mean but I doubt you will get it) CHALLENGE XD

R

D

M

B

Please review and I promise I will update soon okie :)


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: OK I know you all probably really want to kill me for not updating regularly and I totally understand… I apologies but you must understand that besides the invigorating world of fan fiction I have other things to deal with too.. So I am sorry I haven't written for a while and I shall try to write more often but please keep in mind that I am a full time collage student. Thank you for your understanding. **

**ALSO…**

**OMG! Thank you to all of those who reviewed and favored and fallowed. I see new viewers everyday and every time I see them I feel even more motivated so thank you.**

**And ps. There were some reviews from people who didn't like me putting questions at the bottom and accused me of trying to get reviews. Not trying to call them out or anything just wanting to make a point in saying. I asked those questions simply to get an idea of what people would like to see in the story. A survey of sorts and people do them all the time. But if you don't want to participate that is ok as well it's your choice on what you react to. **

**ALSO NEWS! NEWS!**

**I now have a Facebook page specifically for my stories, under Ioli Ophelia potter. I had got it to communicate with you guys more. I am on another authors page and I realized it would be easier to talk to you guys and easier to ask opinions, questions and share plot ideas and update news. So add my if you wish :D **

**AND now on to the story… **

_Previously _

_" Well Mr. Potter what do you have to say for your self." He said in his most bland calm angry voice he could muster. He felt Lucius freeze and look at him disbelievingly while the boy looked at him in surprise as he talked._

_The boy seemed to struggle internally with something. He could feel in the bond him fighting the potion._

_"Don't be so harsh Severus." Lucius hissed to him._

_He scoffed and looked at his co dominate and apparently that was a bad move because the suppose to be calm teenager shoved him to the floor and stepped on his arm as he stumbled across the room. Blazing eyes of anger took place of the calm blankness that was there previously._

_It would seem they now had to deal with a angry, drugged, and unpredictable submissive mate._

_This wasn't going to be pretty. Life sucked he thought as he picked him up off the floor. The brat would pay for such a move he would make sure of it._

_**UN BETA'D!**_

Chapter 24

With a angry induced adrenalin rush Harry felt himself push his angry vampire mate to the stone cold infirmary floor. As soon as he heard the sound of the man's impact with the floor he wasn't quite sure what to do. Panic, fear and his flight instinct rushed to the forefront of his mind and he immediately tried to jump and run away. He almost fell as he rushed to the other side of the room when he felt the mans appendage beneath his foot. He was eternally screwed.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment as he realized how fuzzy his mind was and how hard it was to think. Did potions effect him differently now because of his inheritance?

He knew the potion was doing something funny to his system because he was still so very tired and it felt like there was a heavy weight on his chest. The calming potion in his opinion was reacting to his high-strung emotions in a very unappealing way. He was confused, felt like he had no control over himself, and for some reason he was very, very angry.

He was about to scream and yell and rant to his heart content at his elder dominants. However the sight of the angry unyielding black eyes made him immediately stop and think and remind himself of the previous punishment the man had given him instead. He wanted to scream at his professors (And yes professor's because the men that were in the infirmary were not his mates in his human eyes due to their outrageous outstanding behavior) but his creature immediately told him that would be a very bad idea, especially when they were weakened and so confused. The deadly glare that the black eyes held was breath catching and the worried and angry glances of the silver eyes were gulp inspiring.

He watched weakly as the vampire arose from the stony floor with a piercing gaze. He was about to run to the nearest door to the left when the veela stepped in between them. He looked at him curiously. Did he want the first shot? He didn't want to stick around to find out.

Lucius walked a few steps towards him and he immediately twirled to turn towards the door to only find the door unfortunately locked. He twisted frantically and cried when he realized when he didn't have his wand on him and the blond veela was slowly approaching him and getting closer with each passing second.

HPHPHPHPHPHPLMLMLMLMLMLMSSSSSSSS

Lucius saw his vampire partner begin to stride towards the frightened submissive when he pushed his body in between his mates to intersect the confrontation before it began. He knew things could get ugly very fast if he allowed one on one contact between the two. But that didn't mean he couldn't try. He gave a subtle deadly glare of ' come closer and I will make you a very sorry mate' to his black eyed partner who merely scowled at the look.

He looked forward to only meet the glazed emerald eyes that held a look of fright and anger. His inner veela whined at the thought of the beautiful creature being afraid and angry with them.

He walked forward slowly and quietly. He didn't want to startle the poor boy, especially when in such a delicate, and fragile condition. He supposed he was approaching his mate as he would a frightened creature. After a few steps however the boy dashed to the door.

When Harry ran for the door, he had expected that, which was why he had secretly locked the door when the school nurse left the ward. Harry frantically jiggled the door handle to only come to the conclusion he was locked in. He watched as Harry turned around huffing in exertion as tears gathered in his eyes as he watched him slowly approach him to do what he should have done in the very beginning. Now all he could do was make up for his mistake and make it right. He would do so with or with out his previous vampire mate. He had come to realize that yes he was lucky enough to find all of his partners but when it came down to the end of the rope, the most basic instinct, his submissive was the irreplaceable treasure he had to protect, not the other dominant. He only hoped that his submissive's heart was big enough and generous enough to forgive him and start over.

HPHPHPHPPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry watched the blond man that was his veela mate approach him slowly and cautiously with a most strange expression of calmness and collectiveness on his face. He knew he could do nothing to stop the confrontation when the man was in front of him and was kneeling in front of him. He blinked rapidly to see if he was seeing things. The sight never changed.

LUCUIS MALFOY was kneeling to him.

He was now even more confused. He was about to make a questioning sound when he heard his other mate speak.

"Lucius what the hell are you doing!"

The man in question turned his head and spoke in a clear calm voice. "Apologizing. You should do so as well Severus." He turned back and bowed his head. This was really starting to freak him out. This man was clearly Bi Polar; he had changed his approach and attitude in the span of three days. First he acted as loving mate by kissing him, then he was shoving him and speaking to him in a threatening manner, then he seduced him to their bed with loving promises to only be pretty much yelled at after and told he was only needed because of what he could provide. Yes he knew most of it was Severus but from the previous experience he knew both were partners and worked as a team, even in the war they were always together. And not only had he changed so much constantly the man had punished him. That however wasn't the part he was peeved at. It was the fact that they had given him such a harsh punishment and that the man had allowed the vampire mate to punish him so severely when it was their faults to begin with. And if that wasn't the cherry on top it was the fact that the man had allowed the other mate to take him to the other room privately to be violated before being sent off with the threat of being punished if he didn't keep the mate ship a secret.

He watched the man take a deep breath before speaking in a shaky yet calm voice.

"Harry, There is nothing I can do or say to excuse our behavior towards you. You have done nothing to prove your self as a bad or unworthy mate. I see it now that it is we that are the unworthy mates. You from what I have scene and heard are a remarkable young man and we would be the luckiest creatures in the world to have you as our submissive."

Harry was about to open his mouth and say who knows what but was quickly interrupted.

"Please Harry let me finish."

He took a moment to breath calmly as he plainly ignored the huffy noises the other man was making. When Harry glanced over at the vampire as sat on the bed and crossed his legs to watch the events play out before him.

"When I first smelled you at the platform, before I even saw you I felt my veela rise up. I ask you to understand that my veela has been suppressed for much of its life. I didn't like how the creature side made me feel so out of control. So from a young age I had suppressed its nature the best I could.

Perhaps that is why it is so much stronger then I remember it ever being. I do not know if it's from the suppression of its nature, but from the very minuet it smelled you it declared undying love."

Lucius smiled whimsically as he remembered the feelings of love rush over his body on the platform before continuing.

" My veela side loves you Harry very much so. I guess in that way my creature is very wise. You see It wasn't my veela that messed up it was me. I let other people's opinions of you to sway my view on you. I had judged your worth even before meeting you. Before I saw you I hoped for anyone but you. But when I did see you I couldn't help but see and appreciate how beautiful you were. Even with being my other mates sworn enemy. However, with out actually meeting you and without saying anything to you I had decided you were an unworthy mate. I decided from there that I would live my life out with out you and would keep to Severus like I had done ever since I had discovered he was my mate as well.

I was content with that decision even with my veela screaming at me to find you and court you till you fell madly in love with me. So I began to use my strength to suppress the side of myself and I would have most likely succeeded if you hadn't left dinner early and run into me.

Harry your tears and sobs of anguish tore me apart, the sounds of your cries pulled my and my veela's heart. Your smell made me freeze and at that moment I wasn't sure what to do and through a moment of human weakness my veela took over and pulled you in to our arms. And at that moment I felt my affection bloom for you. I started to believe my veela that having you was much better then having Severus. That idea was reinforced when my veela kissed you. I was then fully ready to do what it took to mate you."

Lucius paused to regroup his thoughts before continuing.

"I am not going to blame Severus for the next series of events because it was my own foolishness that believed him. When he interrupted us, everything he had ever said came to mind and suddenly and quite honestly I was terrified that you were playing us. What if everything Severus and Draco ever said about you was true?

What if this was all a game to you?

When Severus mentioned that you could be using compulsion on us, the fact that my beliefs had all changed so quickly made so much more sense then me actually changing on my own. It was safer in my mind to believe that. That way I wouldn't get hurt.

So I mad the worst decision of my life. I pushed, no I dropped you and left you, I abandoned you. I left you even when my veela was screaming for you."

Harry watched the man in front of him spill his soul. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do but the Hospital Wards atmosphere was heavy and tense. He supposed all he could do was listen to what the man had to say. After all he did step in between him and his other angry mate. However that didn't mean he would forgive them, fall into their arms and ride into the sunset on a noble stead. His inner devas might want to but he had standards, as low as they were.

Lucius cleared his throat and spoke in a lightly louder voice. " My next mistake was letting you run off into the forbidden forest into danger. You had run because of our rejection. We had probably hurt you more then I will ever know. The fact that you could have been killed or taken by another mate seeking creature made my veela very angry. Not at you but at myself and at Severus. It was then I decided to really give this a shot. Harry after that I decided to really try for your heart.

In the morning when you were sitting by the Headmaster with an empty seat beside you I knew it was meant to be. I had immediately stolen the seat so I could sit beside you. I wanted to talk to you but it didn't seem like the place. So I had planned to talk to you after the meal but you immediately walked off with the headmaster afterwards.

This is the part where I blame Severus Harry, this is the part where neither of us are at fault."

Harry looked at the man on the bed and studied him carefully. He was shifting almost as if he was nervous. He turned his head further from view as he saw him looking at him. He looked back down at the blonde as he took another deep breath.

"Harry at breakfast Severus had slipped some type of bonding potion into our morning drink."

Harry gasped and looked at the man who refused to look at them. "What do you mean potion!" He demanded. Did that mean they weren't really bonded? Could they unbond? Could he run off and find some real happiness? Was there hope?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lucius took another deep breath as anxiety filled his chest. His Veela was nervous of what Harry would do when he heard the rest of the story. Would he leave him forever? Lucius wondered if he would be bound to be unhappy and unfulfilled for the rest of his days as his fully deserved punishment.

"Severus decided; for reasons you will have to ask him, that we needed help bonding. He decided to drug us, and force our creatures to mate. Harry I ask you to please believe me that I had nothing to do with it. The potion forced our Human minds into a paralysis state; we had no choice but to mate. I do not regret our mating Harry. I only wish it was more willing with all state of minds consent and knowledge."

Harry stared at the veela calmly. He was keeping his emotions masked because quite honestly this was a lot to take, especially with what happened that morning.

" The next events afterwards Harry is also a deep regret of mine. After the mating, at the time when you would need the most support I failed you. I had let you doubt my intentions towards you. Before I could correct them you had once again run off to the forbidden forest. I was going to chase after you but I was then stunned and incapable. Severus decided that having a rampaging veela running around school around young tired children was dangerous and took matters into his own hands. As soon as I woke up I had panicked when I didn't see you in the rooms. And when I felt fear and hurt come from you I couldn't help it I had to run to you and protect you. But when I got there you were fine. You were slightly injured with minor afflictions but alive and breathing. It was what I smelled then at that moment that set me off.

Harry you smelled like another male, and just not any kind of male but of a demon male. A male creature that was notorious for stealing away intended mates. So we then took you back to the castle to punish you for it. Quite honestly I was a little angry with you for running off in to danger but the smell made me much angrier then I would like to admit.

It was we who were in the wrong Harry. You would have never run off if we didn't hurt you, if we didn't make you doubt our affection for you. If you never ran you would have never met the demon. We had no right to punish you especially when we had basically stated we didn't wish to be your mates in the first place."

Lucius looked at Harrys face. It was skillfully blanked and masked. He could tell the boy was still tired but it was important he got this all out in the open.

"So not only did we fail to be fair and kind mates we lacked understanding. So after we punished you I had wanted to care for you. I had wanted to show you how much I cared for you but we didn't have the time. The headmaster was about to come back and you needed to be cleaned up. So that's what we did. I kept telling my self I could do more for you I could reassure you more or love you more the next time we met. I wanted to cuddle you to the last moment but then Severus requested to talk to you privately I immediately let him with out a second thought. I foolishly believed he would try and care for you, that he would try to love you. I was obviously wrong. I am sorry I let him feed off of you. I have messed up more times in three days then I have in my life. I am truly sorry for everything that has happened Harry. Please can we start over? I will do anything, be anything you want. I beg you on my knees to ask for something neither of us deserves. Could you ever find it in you heart to believe me and to forgive me?"

**A/N: OOOooohhhhh You all are probably so mad at me D: with this cliffhanger however I have class in the morning so it had to be smaller, but after December 13****th****, my last final exam I will have lots of free time till the next semester.**

**So please don't organize a manhunt.**

**Oh add me on facebook :D I set up a account there so I could talk to you guys easier.**

**AND TO CARRIEWOO thanks for the inspiration you gave me to write up a quick chapter.**

**Ioli Ophelia Potter**

**Thanks **

**R&R**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hum I think this chapter is unlucky lol…**

**I had written it from Christmas and on till new years and well… it had ended up being deleted just when I was starting the edit D: when I had saved something else I had written and well it somehow saved over this chapter and yah… its why its so late. Lets just say I was majorly pissed off lol so it took a long long while to re write.**

**So I apologize …**

**HAS IT REALLY BEEN THREE MONTHS!? WOW you guys must hate me lol…**

…

**OMG! Over a 1000 reviews eeeekkkk! You guys are so awesome and I don't deserve any of your loyalty… XD but thank you anyways :D**

**Though since this chapter is so,so,so late I decided to make it as long as possible so you guys don't hunt me down and such :p **

***ramble, ramble, ramble**** ***

**(Half Beta'd by Bonni M Root.) (other half, not beta'd… srry)**

_Previously on A Gift…_

_Please can we start over? I will do anything, be anything you want. I beg you on my knees to ask for something neither of us deserves. Could you ever find it in you heart to believe me and to forgive me?"_

Chapter 25

Harry swallowed heavily as he stared blankly at the kneeling blonde in deep concentrated thought. Thousands of thoughts and feelings were spiraling in his mind in a never-ending funnel of fears and complicated misunderstood emotions. Could he forgive these men? Could they possibly make it up to him?

He knew at that moment he didn't want them in a romantic sense. Sure he wanted a loving partner to share a life with but when it comes down to it, he didn't trust them to treat him with dignity, to protect him with everything they had, to love and make love to him and most of all he didn't trust them not to hurt him physically or mentally.

He took a deep breath and sighed. That was the only sound in the so very quiet hospital wardroom. Not even the moody vampire sitting on the small ward bed dared to make a sound as they waited for the long awaited answer to a question that could make many happy or destroy just as many hearts.

"I don't know." Harry whispered honestly. The lone three words echoed not off the walls but off the minds of the creature occupants. Harry looked up to view the scowling man who as soon as he caught his eye turned away just as fast. He was now sitting with his back to him seemingly staring at the adjacent wall. He could only imagine the scowl or the sneer that was placed on his dour face. The image alone made him want to huff and scream 'no way Josè ' or 'no thank you' or a less polite answer of ' are you fucking crazy!' However he mentally shrugged off the urge to give such an unrefined answer when he thought about his previous punishment and his exhausted state. Plus it was Lucius asking for forgiveness, not Severus. Harry was pretty sure his answer would be straight up no if it were Severus asking for forgiveness instead of the veela.

Harry turned his attention back to the kneeling man and internally winced as he felt his creature whimper and whine at the kneeling Dominant. While Lucius was giving his long apology he had felt his creature become more hopeful with every word that the man had said. He could practically hear his inner devas squeal in happiness at the thought of them having a strong dominant, and he swore he could almost hear his inner creatures consciousness squeal about their future younglings perfection and impending existence.

Harry soundlessly groaned when he felt his creature press up against the main part of his consciousness, which was located at the surface of their mind. He knew he needed to keep it down and out of the way if he wanted to continue the distance he had between him and the other two males in the room. He briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to push his inner devas down. He breathed deeply again and again frantically trying to calm himself down. His inner devas however was strong a willed specimen, especially now that it knew it had a willing mate. It seemed that his creature was a creature of heart. Whether its heart be filled of despair or filled with love, the feelings it felt were absolute.

He tried to shove the memories of the few past previous days in its face but it had immediately denied them and shoved the mating memory and its sweet promises back. He tried with great effort to shove it to the 'back' and push it to the bottom of his mind. From what Lucius briefly described, it had sounded so easy.

It wasn't.

It would seem he and his inner devas were more complicated then he had thought. He had thought he would be the one to stay in charge, but it was more then likely, from what he could see, that that wouldn't happen. From what he could feel, it felt as if there were two people interlinked occupying his body.

Perhaps it was like the brain hemisphere deal he briefly wondered. Both in the brain and body but both two different parts holding different traits. Neither better not stronger then the other.

Though he would suppose his side would be stronger, it was the most exercised. That also could be why he wasn't good at sending the devas side of himself to the back of his mind. He hadn't practiced doing so.

There was nothing he could do now, the calming drought and his exhausted adrenaline crashed state must have weakened him more then he thought because before he knew it he was in the back and stuck in the passengers seat that he had believed was reserved for inner creature self.

With nothing else to do with horrified feelings he watched his creature self open their eyes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lucius watched the small male in front of him as he and his veela tore themselves apart internally with anxiety and desperation. He watched as the their young mate contemplated their words and when he finally spoke his heart almost stopped.

The words he had spoken, "I don't know" had torn him apart, not that he could blame him. In the last few days he had proved to be not only a horrible man but a horrible mate as well. If Harry choose at this moment to leave and never return to them again, he would respect that, but that didn't mean he would give up. No he would never give up.

If he had too, he would give him all the time he needed. He would try to slowly build feelings of like and love through long time interaction. If it took a hundred years to be with his submissive he would wait, heck even if it took a thousand years to even be considered a friend he would wait patiently till his submissive was ready. He was a veela he had the life span of his mates. He could wait as long as they could. He was prepared to wait forever if he had to. He would do anything now to hold the small body to his once more.

Lucius watched as Harry closed his eyes. He could swear he saw him flinch. He studied him a while longer as he took a few deep calming breaths. He took a small step forward and was about to ask him if he was all right when bright glow like green eyes focused on him. He and his veela both internally shuddered. Those eyes were beautiful. They looked like the ever-changing greens of the aura borealis. He gulped uncharacteristically when he felt his veela rise and murmur happily at the sight of his submissive's inner self.

He watched as Harry stared at him for a few moments before his eyes filled with sweet smelling tears. Before Lucius could do anything tears spilled over and onto the soft looking cheeks of the trembling submissive. With a small step to the side Harry collapsed to the floor crying and sobbing aloud for the world to hear.

Lucius immediately rushed forward and grabbed Harry and pulled him in to his arms. He felt a ball of anxiety rise to his throat as he gently held the crying boy to his body. He didn't realize it but he too was trembling. Not with emotional pain but with the rush of emotions and blood as they pumped rapidly through his system. The feelings he felt at this very moment were completely foreign. He wanted to cry in relief, scream, laugh, and jump up and down. He didn't know what to do and in being caught unaware in his feelings he was blindsided by his veela and pushed down to the bottom of his consciousness.

HPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus was sitting on the bed listening to the long speech his mate had issued towards the hospitalized submissive. He could feel the desperation the blond was feeling not that he could blame him.

When he really thought about it, he was, not that he would admit it to anyone, he was confused. His vampire kept pushing him towards the submissive male. He could feel it even now trying to persuade him to kneel beside their blond mate and apologize. He knew he couldn't. How could he? He had accused the boy of a crime he hadn't committed, practically raped him, punished him harshly for something that was pretty much his fault then violated him. He couldn't apologize because what he had done was unforgivable.

He wouldn't apologize.

Not that wanted to…

Even if he did apologize he would never have been forgiven, no matter how kind the headmaster said the boy was. He knew he would never be forgiven.

When he really thought about his actions he wasn't entirely sure why he did what he did. He knew he had wanted to bond them together as quickly as possible but why?

He had spent this entire time trying to prove his point on hating the boy, to only to bond them together as quickly as possible. Yes the blood was a factor and so was the simple fact of having a submissive, but other then those few facts it didn't make sense to him. He should have left him alone and never have bothered with him in anyway.

He could have just had his blond mate or left him to bond with the submissive. Then he would be bonded to the veela and the veela would be bonded to the boy. That probably wouldn't have killed him. It probably would have been a situation he and his vampire could have learned to live with. They would have been close but not bonded. He could have learned to live with the annoying presence with practice he was sure.

He didn't even have to do that; he could have left the boy alone completely. Sure his vampire would have bugged him about it but he was sure he could have lived with it. Though there would have been the issue of having to watch the boy bond with another creature and such, it probably wouldn't have been as bad as it sounded. The boy in his opinion was a horrid little beast but did that mean he deserved to live out his days unloved and trapped in an unfulfilling mating? Not even he had deserved so and he had committed some frightening crimes.

He was confused. Why did he immediately bond them together?

Why?

There must have been some other hidden meaning. There must have been. It wasn't like him to rush into things before he scoped out the entire situation.

He thought about the boy more closely and the more he looked at the boy the less he saw the bully, James Potter. He didn't even see his best friend Lily Evens. The person he now saw was completely different to what he had saw the previous year. Last year he saw a Potter clone, an obnoxious Gryffindor who was a cheeky unrefined little shit.

However From what the headmaster explained, the boy was a rare creature called a nature devas. He still needed to research the creature thoroughly. Not only was the boy considered considerably sensitive he was described by the old man as a kind spirit who was extremely delicate and fragile. The description was not at all how he knew the boy as a teacher. Not that he had taken time to get to know him.

All in all he wasn't sure how to view the boy anymore. On one hand he was suppose to be a fragile submissive. That fact alone should alter his treatment of him. Then there was the fact that he was his submissive. That fact defiantly should have changed his view and feelings on the boy. Even if the creature status was unknown, should he have looked in to the boys behavior anyways and judged then? Even with him being the son of his enemy?

From what he read about mating and creature habits, when a creature encounters a mate they immediately feel a connection of affection and care for the said mate. The feelings would be even stronger towards a submissive mate. The question was why didn't he? Sure he could feel his vampire feel for the boy but he couldn't. Usually the feelings of the host and the inner creature were connected in some ways. They liked and disliked the same things because internally they were the same person.

How could he and his creature's feelings be so drastically different?

Why didn't his feelings change with his creatures?

Was he broken?

He closed his eyes and sighed. He wasn't sure what to think anymore.

Now that he was sitting down and thinking deeply about it there were too many thoughts and issues that confused him about the boy. All he really knew was that he had damned himself and could do nothing about it. There was no point. His vampire urged him to go over and beg on his knees as well. It wanted them to beg for another chance.

He wouldn't, he couldn't.

He would live with his choices, just as he always had. He would never have the submissive male. Never. He was adamant in his decision. He would continue on his path for there was nothing else to do. He couldn't miss what he never had.

He looked over at his kneeling mate as he begged. His heart lurched when he heard his proud standing veela ask the male for forgiveness. He felt his breath hitch when he heard the soft, I don't know come form the boy. His poor veela, though if the boy denied him he didn't deserve him. His veela deserved the best of the best. He loved the veela with all of his heart and would do what he could now to make him happy.

He stayed still and looked up to only fall into the green depths that stared back at him. He immediately looked away and stared at the wall opposite him. He kept his face blank as he calmed himself. Those green eyes had a mysterious effect on him.

He stiffened, as he smelt the salty sweetness of tears. He huffed quietly when he heard the cry that followed. He knew they belonged to the boy. Why was he crying now? Should it not be his veela crying?

He turned his head to reprimand or perhaps snap at the boy when he saw a truly shocking sight. He would have never expected to see such a sight from what he had heard. With widened eyes he watched as the boy was embraced in his beautiful veelas arms to only have his embrace answered with one of it's own.

HPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The submissive borrowed deeper and thrilled happily as he felt the embrace tighten. He looked up with tear stained cheeks as he smiled sweetly at the other male. His veela mate was here and in control, he could tell by how the gleaming cat like eyes that held the appearance of an ever flowing river of molten silver. This moment couldn't be more perfect. He didn't know how long he stared into the bright silver eyes but it seemed to be moments when it was in deed minuets. He took his hand to the blonds face and gently traced the high regal looking cheekbone with a soft caress.

"Mate wants me?" He whispered the question out as if a loud tone would ruin the so perfect moment. He mewed happily when his veela mate cradled him to his chest and whispered back in the same hushed tone, "I couldn't want you more then I want you now little one." The veela gently nuzzled his small hand after placing a hesitant kiss upon it.

He looked up excitedly at his mate, "Mate wants me! He wants my younglings?"

He cocked his head to the side cutely. His mate smiled indulgingly "there is no ones younglings I would want more." The submissive eyes brightened immediately as he threw his arms around the larger male. He brought his nose to the crook of his neck to only inhale he ever so enticing scent. He could feel the need of the scent become less needed as he received the ever so important vitamins from the aura embedded scent. He rubbed his nose against the pale skin and gave a content murmur that was muffled by the body.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHP

The Veela happily held his little one to his chest. The only thing that could make this moment better would be the vampire's presence in the embrace. Not that the vampire deserved to be at the moment. They stared into one another's eyes for a good while before his young mate brought his small hand to gently trace his cheek. He contently sighed as he leaned into the soft touch. He would accept any touch whether it be in affection or strife with open arms. He knew he certainly didn't deserve the affection at the moment but he would work to make himself worthy.

"Mate wants me?" he whispered with a cute questioning look. How could his little one ever think different? If his little mate he didn't trust, realize, or know anything of his desires and intentions then he would prove them to him, even if it took an eternity to do so.

"I couldn't want you more then I want you now little one." He whispered breathlessly. He gently kissed the palm of the small hand that still lay upon his cheek. He knew he was pushing it but the young submissive in his arms was clouding his judgment.

He kept himself still with a breath stuck in his throat as he waited to see what the submissive would do. He knew he would deserve being slapped or yelled at for touching him in such a familiar way soon.

He waited for this young mate to speak to words of dismissal, rejection or anger and was only greeted with the excited babbling of his little nature sprite.

"Mate wants me! He wants my younglings?" The quickly spoken question made his heart stop and jump all at the same time. He wanted to cry in relief and scream in some odd type of victorious dominating screech. He internally cooed in a very un-stereotypical way as the young man cocked his head to the side as he questioned him.

"There is no ones younglings I would want more." He smiled at the look as he answered his question with out hesitation. It wouldn't do any good to put a single ounce of doubt in his young ones mind. His heart fluttered as he watched the smile bloom on his little mates face. His heart practically exploded when his mate threw himself at him so that he could wrap himself around his upper body.

Lucius couldn't believe he actually had a chance. His mate was here with him, holding him. He only hoped that the Harry side felt the same as his submissive side did. What were the odds of he and his submissive side have different feelings when it came to instincts. Typically creatures had the same feelings and instincts on important topics such as young and mates. He could only hope this was typical behavior for both parts involved.

The veela dominant shivered as he felt his small mate inhale his scent. Should he stop him? He didn't want his little mate to go too far and regret anything. He adjusted his hold on him as the smaller male continued to inhale his scent. He wasn't doing anything else but smelling him…

He heard a small content sound emit from the smaller body and he immediately stilled. It was a content sound, a sound that made his inner libido stir interestingly. He gently murmured to him to show him how happy he was having him with him as he brushed his fingers through the silky strands of his raven locks.

They both stayed in that position for sometime until he had heard a throat clear.

He immediately looked up and shielded his young mate in his arms by pushing him behind him. He looked at the perpetrator who surprised them. It was his vampire mate. He gave a questioning look as he looked at the dour looking man. What did he want the veela thought fiercely, the vampire wasn't welcome at this time.

It was his reconciliation.

He watched the man sigh, "It is time to leave Lucius. The nurse will be back any moment and the boy looks like he is about to drop."

The veela was then pushed down to the bottom of the mind until Lucius emerged. The startling sound had given Lucius the right distraction he needed to get back in control.

"Thank you Severus." He nodded briskly as he turned and looked at the frightened looking submissive. He watched him for a second till he realized the poor thing had forgotten that the vampire was still present. He probably was remembering his previous brief encounter with him. He after all pushed him down. He probably was expecting punishment.

"Hush Harry." He said gently " Severus wont do anything to you." He then picked him up and brought him back to his bed. He gently tucked him in and brushed his hand across his forehead to straighten his hair on his brow.

It seemed Harry was too exhausted to take control because the next sound to come form his small mouth was a keening whine. He smiled before turning to the waiting potions professor.

"You wouldn't happen to have a dreamless sleep on you." He watched the man nod briskly before producing the said potion form his pocket. He grabbed it and turned back to the nervous looking submissive.

"Harry I need you to drink this please. It will help you sleep and recover. We need you well again before we can talk about things we need to discuss." He then held the thin bottle to the plump lips before dumping its contents into the waiting mouth. He smiled gently as Harry turned to lay his head on the exact spot where not moments Snape had sat. He watched as the eyes grew heavy and he watched quietly until the breaths evened out

He looked at the other man awkwardly before nodding at him when the man had quirked his eyebrows at him.

"Thank you for helping."

"No problem."

And with that there was nothing else to say. It seemed that Harry's submissive acceptance of his dominant veela had produced a crack in their relationship. He and his veela didn't want to disappoint or accidently over step a boundary by being with Severus. He wasn't sure if his submissive would permit he and Severus coupling together.

He and Severus had been together since Severus had turned sixteen and that was many years ago. He knew however if he didn't try his best with Harry he would regret it forever. He would do whatever it took to be Harrys mate now. Even if it meant having at some point, having to give up his vampire mate. He had had a taste of his submissive and there was no turning back now, not when he now knew what life could be like having Harry as his.

Though he thought absently, it wasn't like He, Severus or Harry could couple with anyone else. They had already settled their mating bonds to each other. There was no way they could mate or even briefly couple with another with out causing themselves excruciating pain while doing so.

That was the sad part about mates. A dominant could mate with anyone they wanted if they didn't meet their soul mate. They could even take a submissive that wasn't theirs. That was the sad part. That submissive who belonged to another could never bond with another whether it be for a brief mating or the act of taking a new life mate.

A submissive could only take as many mates that they were originally destined for. If a Sub was destined for one mate then they could only ever mate one mate, same going for multiple mates. However, If the submissive was suppose to have two mates but was taken by one dominant mate at the bonding time and his other true soul mate came along afterwards he or she would be doomed to never mate with them simply because they weren't present for the original sealing of their bond.

Creature mate ships were notorious to give birth to tragedies. Submissive's taken without the other mate present, Dominants taking a submissive only to come across their true soul mates later on, either two committing suicide when there mated together or the submissive or dominant dying simply because the other mate didn't have the necessary requirements the other creature needed to survive. Creature mate ships were delicate and fragile. However when accomplished successfully both submissive and dominant live out their days happy and healthy.

Lucius sat quietly at the end of his submissive's bed in deep thought as he slept. The silence rang in the ward as neither said anything. That's how both of them stayed. They sat in silence until the Headmaster came charging through the infirmary doors to check on the sleeping student.

And with that before he could ask them any questions they left in silence.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Poppy was enjoying her dinner as she listened to her collogues chat about nonsense from their classes. She knew she couldn't talk to them about her infirmary life because of patient confidentiality but that fact usually didn't stop her from engaging in conversation. Tonight however she remained quiet because her mind was buzzing with worry about her most recent patient, Harry James Potter.

She frowned as she relived the moment where she had found him in his bathtub drowning. She was terrified when she discovered that he wasn't breathing. She knew she wasn't suppose to get close to her patients beyond care and treatment but she couldn't help but feel love touch her heart when she thought about the boy in question.

'That child' she thought fondly, had been in her infirmary countless times for some reason or another. The boy had been in her infirmary so often he had come to know her somewhat. At one point he had even taken to coming once in a while for tea and biscuits.

During some of their visits he had briefly talked about his future ambitions. She almost laughed when she thought about them.

When he was eleven he had come to her ward for a headache potion due to a raging headache he had had. He had come often that year due to the headaches the turban-wearing professor had given him. One afternoon Harry had asked her what she had wanted to be while she was growing up and she foolishly told him she had wanted to be a teashop owner. When she was younger she was enchanted by magical tea sets and their properties. Harry simple smiled at her with glittering gem like eyes. He grinned and said he was a Gryffindor and since he was so he had to brave he had to find a brave job. It was then he exclaimed he wanted to be a lion tamer so that his professors liked lions more. He was probably thinking of the Slythern's and the defense and potions professors. He was so cute then.

A soft smile grew on her face as she recalled the few talks about healing they had had. Harry had a general interest in helping people. He however told her seriously that he didn't want become an auror because he didn't want to live dangerously, he wanted peacefully with a family of his own.

She sighed as she picked a carrot absently off her plate before she put in her mouth and chewed slowly.

She sighed once more as she thought more about her patient. The thoughts of his mysterious injuries come to mind. She hoped Harry trusted her enough to tell her if something was hurting him. She knew however that chance was pretty slim. It had taken a long while for the boy to admit he was in any kind or pain or discomfort. It took even longer for him to come to her willingly. She didn't know it before this semester start but she now knew that was because of his atrocious relatives. Typically any another child in her care would whine and live out their illness as long as possible in order to skip school.

Her Harry was always so different.

Her poor, poor Harry she thought. He had attempted suicide that morning. She could only imagine what he was thinking and what he would be like when he awoke. It wasn't enough he had a rough childhood he had to have crappy mates as well. She would do what she could to keep him happy she silently vowed.

Her expression grew more grim as she continued her thoughts, it wasn't till the headmaster cleared his throat did she snap back to reality.

"Poppy dear is there anything the matter?"

"Oh Albus, yes I am fine I am just thinking that is all." She muttered distractingly as she place a piece of chicken in her mouth while watching the students in front of the great table stuff their faces with food.

"How was Harry Poppy, I haven't scene him yet today. Did everything go well." He asked quietly.

Poppy almost choked on her piece of chicken when she heard the question. She had been in such a frenzy treating her patient she had totally forgot to tell the headmaster about Harry and his incident that morning. She looked up at him with a grim expression.

"Albus we need to talk."

**A/N:**

**SOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long and I am starting the next chapter tomorrow I shall update more often ok I promise, I have a semester off so I shall do good **

**Guestnekosback :**** please don't send them after me, though that threat got me working lol. And wow that's a lot of stars, Thanks.**

**ForbiddenForest****: I will see what I can do, no promises though I have one hell of a plan lol.**

**XxKimmikoxX****: Thankyou XD**

**ShadowStar2000:**** Congrats you're my 1000 reviewer THANKYOU!**

**Team Major Whitlock****: Right back at yah.**

**Lamorak Korving****: lol yes snape is a bit of a jerk but I have plans so yep :P that's all im saying.**

**Gustavia****: Thankyou your review brightened my day :)**

**StvalentineST****: lol yep he kneeled**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I know, I know long time right. So sorry and before you scowl at my excuses I don't have a good one. I just had a horrible case of writers block is all. But here is a new chapter so I hope this makes you all content as you realize I haven't abandoned it. Just so you know I hate unfinished business. But anyways hope you enjoy and hope its not too surprising not that I would know I write this A/N first lol.**

**P.S – this isn't beta'd and it was late so there's most likely mistakes**

Chapter 26

Poppy internally groaned when she heard the headmaster's question. Though it was asked in innocence she knew it would cause only chaos. She sighed before looking in to the questioning eyes of the elder man. This was not a place to have such a conversation. A ball of anxiety fell to her stomach as she imagined the ramifications of what she was about to tell the man. "Albus we need to talk."

The man beside her stiffened and his eyes immediately hardened into piercing depths of bright blue. She knew the man had cared a great deal about Harry and her not telling him of what had become of the said student would not go over well.

"What is it you need to say Poppy? Where is Harry?" he demanded as he looked around the hall desperately trying to spot him in the busy hall. She swallowed before staring deeply into the headmasters gaze. "This is not a place to discuss such a sensitive matter, we will exit the hall before I will tell you anything." She watched the man nod in agreement and immediately stood up. That chances of either of them eating dinner now was nonexistent.

She walked beside the old man as they exited quietly. As they walked along the staff table she ignored the questioning looks from the rest of the staff. She was sure the headmaster would call another meeting to inform the staff of the details of the meeting that was about to take place.

Once they had entered the empty corridor she and the headmaster stood close together for the information exchange. With a breath of slight reluctance she looked up at her employer. Wincing as she looked into hard twinkle free eyes she spoke with a hushed voice. "Albus, there was a incident this morning and I'm afraid I have neglected to inform you of it." She hung her head ashamed at her lack of actions before the old employer brought a wrinkled hand to her shoulder. With an old tired voice he spoke slowly "Poppy, tell me everything."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It seemed to be an average day in Albus Dumbledore's books. Sure there were the worries of the forbidden forests threats among the threat of the ministry with issue of young Harry's presence, but other then that it seemed to pretty average. After all what kind of day in his world was worry free?

As the hours past in the day Albus had been swamped with ministry paper work accompanied by his normal new school year work load. To put it lightly he was busy. By the time evening had come around he had finally completed his all his paperwork. Looking at the clock he cursed aloud. He had not realized how late it had become. Sighing guiltily he had remembered he had forgotten to get Poppy's report on how Harry was doing like he had planned. Seeing that it was now early evening he immediately he concluded he could get his information from the medi witch at dinner.

He had quickly made his way to the Great Hall for his meal and settled into his dinner routine as set his plate with his favored foods. He watched his employee enter the hall and sit beside him. He glanced at her worriedly when she softly muttered to herself. He patiently waited for her to settle down and start her meal, for it was only polite to do so. Watching closely he finally spotted a pause in her actions before he asked in a courteous tone, "Poppy dear, is there anything the matter?"

Albus watched, as she mechanically replied. "Oh Albus, yes I am fine just thinking is all." Nodding along with her automatic answer as she ate a piece of chicken he asked another question. Perhaps he needed to more specific. "How was Harry Poppy? I haven't scene him yet today. Did everything go well?" He spoke quietly so not to worry the staff or to inform the student body of any unnecessary information. Those questions seemed to snap Poppy right out of her trance because as soon as he finished asking, she had choked on the food she was currently chewing. His expression grew worried when he saw her look at him with a serious expression. He swallowed anxiously when she replied to his questions with a serious declaration. "Albus we need to talk."

With that simple sentence his entire body stiffened. Every worry that had plagued his mind seemed closer then they were before. If something happened to Harry and the Ministry or the creatures of the Forbidden Forest had found out, Harry would be incarcerated in a specially made facility made just for him and the school would cease to exist.

He knew it wrong hiding this, but he had never fully explained to Harry how serious the threat the ministry posed to him and his way of life. The officials from the ministry made it quite clear that if anything hurt or disturbed the newly inherited rare creature it would be removed immediately. They also made it obvious that the only reason that Harry was allowed to remain at Hogwarts was because it was immoral and slightly illegal to remove a creature from an area where it's most comfortable and familiar with. However if something did happen, it was plain to see the officials wouldn't hesitate to remove Harry from school grounds, no matter how minor the incident was. Even with the laws, they would do little to protect Harrys 'habitat' if he came to harm in them. If the ministry wasn't a big enough problem the Forbidden Forest was definitely one. He had foolishly made the deal with out the knowledge of how serious Harry's inheritance was. It was sworn by the creatures of the forest that if anything happened to their gentle nature spirit they would exact their revenge on the school. Not only would they take Harry away they would destroy the one thing he had dedicated his life to establish. A safe place for young witches and Wizards to grow and learn; no matter their background. His students were free to be who they are and learn how they wanted without the outside influences and pressures that magical Britain placed on its youth.

If that wasn't a worse problem, imagine what would happen if the Forest caught wind of something occurring, and they took possession of Harry. He knew the ministry would fight tooth and nail to keep the young man in their possession. Even if it meant they had to launch a full out war. If that had occurred it would be the extinction of many creatures and the deaths of many innocents. All in all Harry's situation had to handled with great care.

With out any hesitance he demanded answers. "What is it you need to say Poppy? Where is Harry?" He looked around the hall internally pleading to the fates that he would to spot him. When that didn't work he hoped she just needed to speak about another matter and had worded it wrong. Knowing that was unlikely, He felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach as he returned his attention back to the woman.

From her nervous body language to her uneasy glance he knew what ever she had to say to him wouldn't be good. She composed herself with some trouble he noticed but she spoke with a clear quiet voice. "This is not a place to discuss such a sensitive matter, we will exit the hall before I will tell you anything." He immediately agreed nodding; it wouldn't due to inform anyone unnecessary of any situation that may have occurred. Standing up, abandoning his dinner he quickly and quietly made his way out of the hall into a small area were their discussion would remain absolutely private. With both of them standing facing one another he watched her, waiting for a response to his earlier questions.

Staring at her blankly he watched her. He noticed her flinch as she looked up to study him before speaking in a quiet rushed voice. "Albus, there was a incident this morning and I'm afraid I have neglected to inform you of it." Breathing out shakily he watched the proud women hang her head in shame. Sighing silently he placed a hand on her shoulder to ease the tension, he didn't like seeing the fiery spirited nurse look so trounced. Speaking in a slow calm voice he immediately ordered her. "Poppy, tell me everything."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Looking up with anxious eyes and taking a deep breath she began her tale with light traces of distress in her tone. " This morning when you had asked me to look in on Harry, I immediately left and when I went to his rooms I couldn't find him." Albus had grasped her shoulder tighter before he demanded her to continue. "I checked in his dorms and such before knocking on his bathroom door. I didn't hear anything so I tried again but I remembered what you said about his mental stability and knocked the door down." Pausing trying to calm down she studied Albus's anxious look. She could tell he was trying not to panic. She continued her explanation with a slightly calmer disposition. "When I walked in I had noticed Harry floating in the bath. I immediately grabbed him and administered CPR. Once he was breathing again I had taken him to the Hospital ward and continued treatment. He is currently there under Severus's watch resting peacefully."

As soon as she had finished her sentence Albus had already left for what she assumed her ward to check on his much-favored student. Taking a single moment, she composed herself and fallowed the panicked headmaster. She understood he was worried but his state of panic was a tad irrational. She continued on her journey to the ward with every intention of giving her boss a calming potion before dealing with her current ward.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus waited as patient as possible as Poppy had spun her tale. He immediately stiffened when he had heard her distressed tone. It took a lot to panic the strong spirited women that was before him. Looking as calm as he possible could he listened to her story.

"This morning when you had asked me to look in on Harry, I immediately left and when I went to his rooms I couldn't find him."

Inwardly the warning bells were already ringing. He could tell from the beginning that something had happened. Tightening his hand with his anxiety he fought to keep a calm disposition.

She continued. "I checked in his dorms and such before knocking on his bathroom door. I didn't hear anything so I tried again but I remembered what you said about his mental stability and knocked the door down." He listened with growing anxiety. The pauses in her speech were killing him. He had to fight not to shake the poor women till she answered in a quickly manor.

She continued after what seemed an eternity to him. "When I walked in I had noticed Harry floating in the bath. I immediately grabbed him and administered CPR. Once he was breathing again I had taken him to the Hospital ward and continued treatment. He is currently there under Severus's watch resting peacefully."

Each word of what she had said next had frozen his insides in ball of fiery anxiety. With out a second of hesitation he had ran down the halls as quickly as possible leaving the aged nurse behind as his thoughts seemed to rushing everywhere.

What is someone found out about what had happened…

How could I not have noticed how serious his mental health was…

What would have happened if he were successful? If Poppy hadn't arrived when she did…

The forest, was there anyway that they could find out about this…

Was there anyway the ministry could find out…

She said Severus was there, was he treating him as delicately as the situation demanded…

What if he was permanently damaged…

These thoughts and questions all ran through his mind. One after the other as he ran down the cold desolate halls. The fact that he had been so close to losing him had hit him hard. He had thought Harry would have wanted lots privacy, especially with the whole mating issue. He would have never of dreamed Harry taking such actions. Did Harry truly want to die or was this something to do with his creature. He turned the corner and came up to the hospital wards tall dark doors. He burst through the doors with a loud bang before running up to his grandsons usual bed.

Rushing forwards to the bed he spotted Severus standing with a stoic expression with a worried looking Lucius Malfoy sitting beside the sleeping teen. He wanted to demand an oath of silence from the men, but before he could, both had stalked out of the room silently. He decided he could demand the oaths later as he watched them leave. Hopefully neither had contacted anyone. He had to treat the current situation delicately.

Sitting beside the child he deemed his, he gently brushed his fingers through his hair watching his chest rise and fall worriedly. He calmed himself down as he watched, the only thing drawing his attention away was when the nurse he had left behind entered the ward with a bang.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Running past Severus and Lucius she immediately knew the headmaster had entered her ward. Quickly entering she stalked up throwing the curtain open to see a calmed old man gently tending to his unconscious grandson. The image was somewhat sweet. Perhaps she had worried over his panic for nothing.

Sighing in relief she watched for a moment. "Albus, its best to let him sleep it off." Watching him nod absently as he stared at Harry she continued to remained silent. She had almost felt intrusive watching them. From what she had observed she knew at this moment and on, the old man would guard Harry fiercely. Inwardly she knew Harry wouldn't welcome such restrictions, but for now it was for the best. The free periods he had would have to be supervised by someone and if he went anywhere the attending staff member had keep his or her eyes on him at all times. Such restriction on anyone let alone a teenager was going to be hard. She just hoped Harry saw this as something for his benefit and not as a punishment on something he could hardly help. He was going to have it rough for a while and she hoped her ward could be a haven of sorts. Even if he never used it she would be content with him knowing she was here for him and would help him anyway she could.

Watching the man take a seat beside him after what seemed hours she had concluded that nothing would get him away from the sleeping adolescents bedside. Sighing she walked away knowing Harry would wake when he was ready.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Walking side-by-side Severus and Lucius both entered their courters quietly. Neither talking about what had occurred in the hospital wing moments earlier. The entire situation was completely complicated.

From what Severus had observed his vampire was utterly smitten by the young nature sprite. That however was the complete opposite of what he the human host was feeling. His long time partner Lucius now fully accepted Harry as his submissive and was now completely prepared to fight for him, even if it meant leaving him behind. He didn't express it but that fact alone was tearing him apart. It seemed that James Potter would never leave him in peace. He couldn't destroy his one happiness in person, so he sent his son to do it instead. James Potter had taken his one and only friend and turned her against him. That incident alone had temporally destroyed him. If it hadn't been for Lucius he wouldn't be standing here today. He knew if he hadn't immediately found his mate he had planned to end everything. He had deemed his existence too troublesome from an early age.

His savior, his beautiful light was now going to leave him as well. He was absolutely positive that it wouldn't be long for Harry to ask Lucius to leave him. All he could do was mentally prepare for the coming anguish.

Sighing he changed his thoughts as he entered his study leaving Lucius behind. Sitting in his chair he reluctantly acknowledged that Harry had done nothing to him when it came to his accusations. It was easier to blame him.

Harry from what he recently observed, was in a similar situation as he. He was split between creature and man, both sides having different opinions on the current situation. He knew from watching that it was his creature that forgave Lucius. Harry was going to be much harder to convince.

He however had full confidence that his veela could convince him to love him.

Sighing he laid his head against the back of his chair. It seemed to him that he was screwed no matter what he did now. Lucius would most likely break it off with him to satisfy his new submissive. He would loose the one light he had in his life all because he acted impulsively.

Watching the light form his hearth flicker he decided to address a whole different issue. The fate of he and his Vampire.

His vampire to him was a whole different story. Simply because he believed he was now probably to be cursed with an annoying voice in his head. It would most likely beg and plead for its mate, mates that would never accept him.

The next thing he had to face was that he would never get that picture at the end of the tunnel. He would never be able to embrace that hope. Many would be surprised at what he hoped for. He had once dreamed about living in a nice blue house with a white picket fence. He would live with his two perfect mates with a few snot nosed brats running around. It was obvious to him that would never happen. When Lucius left him he wouldn't have a mate. It was well known that Vampires heavily rely on their partners for substance and companionship. He would not be able to survive on the blood of strangers like when he was younger. He was now technically a fully mated vampire. Fully mated vampires could only survive on their mates.

Sighing depressed he leaned back pushing the footrest up. It wouldn't be long now he knew it.

All he had to do now was wait for his fate to be delivered.

**A/N: I know probably not as long as you all had hoped but this is only the starting of my plans ok so don't freak out ok. **

**I know its been long since I had updated and I apologize. I am getting back into wrting and will try my best to update minimum once a month from now on. **


End file.
